<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>花与琴之海（科尔丘拉篇） by fusafusachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129151">花与琴之海（科尔丘拉篇）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusafusachan/pseuds/fusafusachan'>fusafusachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>花与琴之海 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusafusachan/pseuds/fusafusachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双性、渣攻、天雷、炮灰众多，不喜勿入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>花与琴之海 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>背景应该在斯拉夫人入侵巴尔干半岛之后，首位克罗地亚王加冕之前，正好处于中世纪前期，所谓的黑暗时代。设定于9世纪中前期，克村已经存在事实上的封建制公国。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>山顶人迹罕至，先民建造的神庙早已破败不堪，卢卡小心地从已经坍塌的石台阶上跳下。小岛尖端的城镇从山上可以一览无余，船型小洲蜿蜒至亚德里亚海面上，连绵着红顶石墙，仿佛与蔚蓝的大海连成一体。他却无心欣赏这番美景，他必须在天黑之前赶回他的小屋。这几天城里来了贵客，就连郊外村庄的领主也颁布了宵禁令。</p><p>他挎着装着野生草药的篮子疾步下山，穿过成片的油橄榄树林，山下的玫瑰花田还有赤着上身的农民在劳作，他们只穿着简单的长裤，戴着皮质袖套防止被花枝刺伤。天不算太晚，但他没有放慢脚步，低着头往家里赶，就算遇上脸熟的村民他也没有和别人打招呼的意思。准备收工的农民们虽然都认识他，但见怪不怪，也像没看见他一样三五成群谈笑着结伴回家。</p><p>卢卡九年前来到科尔丘拉岛，村民们早就习惯了这个怪人。他住在远离所有人的石屋里，没有田地也不事农活儿，只是关在屋子里做香，平时除了买花不跟村子任何人打交道。</p><p>他的步速很快，从村外的玫瑰花田不一会儿就到了家里。他认真地落了院门的锁，又仔细检查了几遍。他迅速地把篮子里新采的草药分类，一部分晾在院子里，一部分盖上湿润的麦草，保存妥当；再收拾了一下明天要带到城里售卖的香袋和焚香片，还有两个装满香精油的小琉璃瓶子，这个得来不易，十分珍贵，他仔细地用干净布袋分开包好了。</p><p>他的石屋在村子最远最偏僻的角落，周围没有邻居，院墙也比其他村里其他人家高许多，院门上还上了大锁。可他仍谨慎地用木盆打了井水端进屋子里，再仔细上了锁，又检查了一遍门窗，确认密不透风，这才松口气，感到了辛劳一整天的疲累。</p><p>他忙活了一阵，天已经全黑了。他没有点灯，摸着黑脱下了贯头罩袍和亚麻布里衣，又解开绑腿布脱下裤子，快速但仔细地擦洗身体。他换上干净里衣和裤子，打开门把水端出去冲了脚，踩上居家的草鞋。</p><p>沐浴完全身舒坦，他拿出包在麻布里的面饼，就着冷水吃了一些。睡前他又检查了一遍门窗，爬上床睡了，从头到尾一直摸着黑。平常得不能再平常的一天结束了，明天要早起进城卖香，他得少想一些心事，尽快睡着。</p><p>卢卡刚来的时候18岁，虽然个子不高，但长得斯文俊秀，村里的大婶姑娘们倒是活络过一阵子，和他搭讪套近乎，想着给他说一门亲事。他是个外乡人，没有田地可种，倒有一门制香的手艺，足够养家糊口了，况且人看着本分老实，那时不但村里人心思活动，就连城里都有姑娘托人来说亲。</p><p>天还没有亮，小道上已经有不少农民赶着马车或牛车驮着农产进城了。卢卡挎着大篮子沿着路边悄无声息地行走，他没有车，总是步行进城。多年前淳朴的村民们还会招呼他上车带他一程，但他从未接受过任何好意，所以后来再也没人理会他。</p><p>一辆马车从他身边驶过，装满了成桶的玫瑰鲜花，空气里一路飘着馥郁的香气。车头坐了一对夫妻，卢卡抬头看见纤细的女子小鸟一般偎依着身边高大的丈夫，一头长长的金发即使在晨光熹微中也耀眼无比。</p><p>那是莉莉安娜，曾经村子里最美丽的百合花，也是追求卢卡时间最长的姑娘。如今她早已嫁作他人妇，最大的孩子都可以下地干活，照顾弟弟妹妹了。</p><p>交颈恩爱的夫妇越走越远，卢卡看着他们的背影微微地愣神。他轻轻叹了口气，低下头继续赶路。</p><p>科尔丘拉城并不大，载着农产的农民们并没有进城门，而是先去了卸货的港口。卢卡这些年一直在旧城的集市摆摊儿，老主顾们都了解他，知道他不爱说话，不会招揽生意，但是手艺好货色好，就算不叫卖不搭讪也不愁卖不掉。</p><p>早晨的集市人多，挤满了从乡下来赶集的农民。农妇们卖掉自家农产后，常常光顾他的生意，买上一个香袋，包在洗干净的衣服里。卢卡做的香袋跟别人都不一样，经过了萃取浓缩，各种花草香气协调交织，温柔持久，就算隔了很长时间，衣服上还能留有余香。</p><p>晚些时候镇民们也出来逛集市，甚至有不少穿金戴银的贵妇。卢卡的货物在午饭前就售卖一空，但他并没有收摊回家。初夏正午的太阳有些烈，他拉低披肩兜帽遮住脸，随便吃了点面饼，仍然守在原地。</p><p>午后不久来了个中年妇人，打扮出众，她示意卢卡跟她走，他连忙提起篮子跟在她身后，这就是今天最后一单生意了。</p><p>这位中年妇人是城主家里的高等仆妇，小岛宫殿没有调香师，所以他们时不时照顾卢卡的生意。科尔丘拉岛的小领主年纪尚幼，一切事务皆由寡母佐拉夫人掌管。卢卡也得时常备些好货，特供这位岛上最有权势的贵妇。</p><p>卢卡跟随妇人七拐八拐绕过窄小的巷子穿过旧城，走进船型小洲最顶端的新修宫殿里。他以前进来过几次，每次穿过花园的时候都静悄悄的，今天却有些热闹，几个人围在一起，似乎在观看中间两个人练习剑术，金属撞击声和喝彩声不绝于耳。</p><p>卢卡紧贴着围廊，低着头跟随着妇人，花园里再大的动静都不能使他抬头。身前领路的妇人可不跟他一样，她的注意力完全被中央的热闹吸引，越走越慢，甚至最后停下来伸着头出神地看着。</p><p>“殿下果真如传言一般武艺高强、英勇不凡。”她同挤在廊下围观的仆妇们兴奋地搭话，完全忘了身后还跟着个卖香的手艺人，“侍卫长根本招架不住。”</p><p>卢卡站在她身后有些着急，佐拉夫人出了名的性情暴躁，可不能让她久等，但又不敢出声提醒。他们所在的小岛，平时遇上再大的贵族，也不过称呼一声“大人”，而“殿下”却是从未遇到过的，恐怕这就是那位使得整个岛包括农村都宵禁的贵客。正在犹豫间突然感到一阵劲风从一侧袭来，他反应极快地往后压低身体躲避，一边后退了一大步。</p><p>一柄长剑挟着极大的力道擦着他的鼻尖飞过，撞在围廊的墙壁上发出一声巨响，震得他耳朵发疼。</p><p>“你还好吗，没伤到你吧？”一个矫健的身影轻巧地落到他身前，长身玉立，一手提着长剑，看来刚才差点要了卢卡命的那柄剑来自他的对手，正是被他格得脱手飞出。</p><p>“没事，我没事。”卢卡忙说，飞快看了一眼身前的人，又退后一步，低着头恭敬地回话。这人穿着无袖的白色短袍，腰间系了一条华贵至极的皮腰带，彰显他高贵的身份。</p><p>“刚才那一下身手不错，练过吗？”那人接着问道。</p><p>“小时候学过剑，已经很长时间没练了。”头上的披肩帽垂得更低，挡住了他整张脸。他不敢撒谎，态度依旧恭敬。</p><p>那人却跟进一步，突然凑近他深嗅一口，轻浮地伸手要掀他的兜帽：“身上涂了什么？挺惹人的。”</p><p>卢卡吓了一跳，不住地后退，躲开那只孟浪的手。他怎么会在身上涂东西引人注目，平时到有人的地方活动他都恨不得自己是隐形人。</p><p>“回殿下的话，他身上带着香，这会儿正要去见夫人。”带他进来的达琳卡大婶见状怕他惹出祸来，连忙过来扯着他走开，“夫人怕是已经等急了。”</p><p>卢卡紧跟着她，一边默默低头听她絮絮叨叨。她埋怨卢卡上不来台面，看一下脸怎么了，他又不是美得上天的大姑娘，那可是殿下大人；又数落他不会说话，跟殿下说什么小时候学过剑，这是该他现眼的时候吗，让夫人听说了他们全得被连累……</p><p>他诺诺地应了，小鬼难缠，大贵族家里的下人最懂得仗势欺人，见他软弱老实，愈发变本加厉地教训起他。</p><p>“殿下当然不会跟你一般见识，他是什么人，妄想攀上他飞高枝儿的人比亚得里亚海的贝壳都多，什么时候轮得上你了。”</p><p>他并没有想要对那位所谓的殿下献媚，大婶冤枉他了，他甚至连那人的样子都没看清。这是他多年的习惯，绝不会面对面打量任何人，更不会与人目光对视。只是他脾气再好，再不吭声，心中也不免对妇人话里话外流露出的酸气甚为鄙夷。她一把年纪了，提到那位了不起的殿下时，连自己这样迟钝的人都能感受到那毫不掩饰的荡漾春心。</p><p>说着他们到了临海大殿，大婶早就自觉闭嘴，引着他进去。这是整个宫殿最靠近大海的地方，雪白的大理石围柱就建在突出的海边岩石上，外面就是开阔平静的海面，甚至能毫无障碍地聆听海鸥的歌声。一位美艳绝伦的贵妇慵懒地斜靠在软塌上，轻纱曼曼从柱子顶端垂挂下来，被微微的海风吹动，轻轻掩着美人的身形，风光旖旎。</p><p>即便是清心寡欲如卢卡也忍不住偷偷多看了几眼。他如同往常一样向夫人行礼，端坐在小几后面，打开一个布包，里面都是为这位贵妇特别准备的新货。</p><p>他的嗓音低沉，尽量口齿清晰地介绍香精油的使用方法，交待侍女滴一滴在洗面水或者洗澡水里，佐拉夫人偶尔问他一句话，声音娇软动听，酥媚入骨。</p><p>卢卡之前见过这位美艳的寡妇几次，总觉得今天的她跟以前有很大不同，具体哪里不同说不上，又似乎哪里都不同。勾得身为男人的卢卡总忍不住抬头想要多瞧瞧她。</p><p>正当他在演示焚香流程时，一个人如同一阵风走进了大殿。卢卡专心低头干活，眼角的余光扫到来人腰上那一条华贵的腰带，认出他就是刚才那位殿下。他还是穿着无袖短袍，没有佩剑，只是多披了一条红色的披风，裸露在外面的四肢修长有力，线条优美，仅仅是从殿外走进来几步路，那昂首阔步的身姿，殿内所有人，包括侍女和仆妇的目光都不由自主地追寻着他。</p><p>软塌上的贵妇欣喜地站了起来，像一只快乐的小鸟一般赤脚翩然跑下台阶，笑得如同十八岁的少女。卢卡不抬头看还好，一看差点失态惊叫出来。这位城主的母亲，岛上最有权势的寡妇，穿着一袭及地长裙，薄薄的轻纱裙摆下面，居然什么都没穿！对着下午的阳光，隔着透明的软纱两条光溜溜的长腿一览无余，哦，还有两瓣丰满的屁股。</p><p>天神啊，水神啊，太阳神啊……卢卡在心中默念。他这一生都没见过这样香艳的画面，低着头目不斜视，干活儿的双手却止不住地发抖。他终于知道这位夫人今天哪里不同了。</p><p>纠缠在一起的男女低声说着调情话，居然相拥着朝着卢卡这边来了。他紧张得要命，颤抖的手几次都没能擦燃火石。</p><p>“这可怜的家伙已经快晕过去了。”他听清了那个悦耳的男声，满是戏谑的轻蔑，“他被你迷晕了，你太迷人了，我的甜心。”</p><p>火石在这个时候蹦出了火星，落到硫磺细木上欢快地燃烧起来。卢卡面无表情地点燃了油脂蜡烛，再把蜡烛移到焚香炉里预热。</p><p>“这是个什么东西，给他十个脑袋也不敢肖想我，你知道我只属于你一个人……”</p><p>卢卡的兜帽在进殿的时候就已经除下了，这时明显感到有道锐利的视线从头顶上审视着他。没关系，让人取笑戏弄根本不算什么，他早就习惯了。别说这些高高在上的贵族大人们，就算是淳朴的村民，谁不当面背后议论他这个怪人几句。</p><p>他用镊子夹了香片，平放在焚香炉的最上面，用手掌轻轻扇动，一缕幽香缓缓扩散开来。</p><p>那对男女在他跟前嬉笑了一会儿，年轻男人突然说：“亲爱的，让他去我那里点香吧，我也想把我的床熏得香喷喷的，跟你一样好闻。”</p><p>说着他凑在这位轻浮的寡妇身上又嗅又亲，惹出一阵带着娇喘的碎铃般的笑声。</p><p>卢卡闻言微微抬起头，目光却正对上了四条光腿，一只白皙的骨节分明的修长大手猛地隔着薄纱握住了光裸的屁股，用力一按，柔若无骨的娇软身躯被动地贴上了坚硬的胯部。</p><p>天神啊，水神啊，太阳神啊……卢卡吓坏了，忙低下头。这对男女太明目张胆了，这些情事完全超出了他这近三十年来人生的全部认知。</p><p>人和人本来就不一样，他自从记事开始就深深明白这个道理。有的人可以活成那样，而他就只能活成这样。</p><p>达琳卡大婶带着他去了那位殿下的寝殿，中央是一张巨大的他从来没有见过的圆形床铺。他们把被子搭在木架子上，卢卡在底下点上焚香炉。他正在奇怪达琳卡没有趁机教训他别妄想攀高枝，那位殿下就进来了。</p><p>他挥退了欢天喜地迎上去的达琳卡，让她去外面等着，她回头望着卢卡犹豫了一下，在主人说第二遍之前落荒而逃。</p><p>卢卡有些紧张，站起身向他行了礼，也恭敬地称呼他殿下大人。这回他稍稍看清了这位尊贵的殿下，这真是个精神的人，即使同为男人也不禁赞叹，难怪他能吸引那么多人热切的目光，而且他比卢卡想象的年轻许多。他看了一眼之后就马上低下了头，继续半跪在地上侍弄香炉。</p><p>“你做这个很多年了吗？”年轻的殿下大人似乎对他做的活儿很好奇，竟然也挨着他蹲跪在他身边。</p><p>“是的。”他的头垂得更低，想起达琳卡大婶的话，这并不是可以闲聊的对象。</p><p>“我看你也没有多大，怎么跟个小老头似的。”他的脸居然贴近了卢卡低垂着的头，甚至不用转动眼珠，满眼都是那张俊美得让人炫目的面庞，那双如同青玉一般剔透动人的眼睛。</p><p>“我……”他心中慌乱，急忙往旁边挪动一步，“我快三十岁了。”</p><p>他不年轻了，常年的风吹日晒使他脸染上了风霜，一双手也变的粗糙难看，十个指尖被草药的汁液浸染得发黑，怎么都洗不干净，跟这位殿下大人漂亮修长的手有云泥之别。哪怕卢卡多年前刚来到这个小岛，尚被人夸奖是秀气少年的时光，也远远极不上此人气宇轩昂的俊美之姿。</p><p>“哦？看不出来，真看不出来。”他说着环住了卢卡的肩，又向他靠近了一些，贴在他身上，“你之前带着兜帽的样子，我以为你还没有成年。”</p><p>他是矮，又矮又瘦，卢卡可不认为这是夸奖。他微微地挣扎，想要挣开环住自己的手臂，他对任何人的亲呢都十分抗拒，何况是这位尊贵的殿下大人异常的举动。</p><p>“你真的没在身上抹东西吗？为什么这么香？”他的手臂很有力，越挣扎抱得越紧，鼻尖甚至贴到了卢卡的耳际，暖热的气息拂上他的皮肤，整个耳朵顿时变得通红。</p><p>“没……没有……”他感觉到了不对劲，一阵恐惧攫住了他，他一屁股坐在地上，两腿蹬地使劲挣扎。</p><p>“我不相信，得让我检查一下。”那人说着居然勾住他的腿拦腰将他抱了起来。</p><p>“殿下……殿下，冒犯了您我很抱歉，请您……请您……”卢卡吓得面无人色，手脚都被死死钳制住，他的身体悬在空中动弹不得。他不知道自己哪里得罪了这位显赫的殿下大人，不知所措地讨饶。</p><p>“睡过女人吗？”他像没有听见卢卡的软弱告饶，一双漂亮至极的透明眼睛居高临下地打量他，有一些冰冷，更多的是戏谑。</p><p>卢卡呆住了，不知道该不该回答这个问题。</p><p>“没有吗？”他嘲讽地笑了，“真可怜。”</p><p>卢卡被放到了中央的圆形大床上，随即又被精壮有力的身体死死压住。这下他再迟钝都明白是怎么回事了。</p><p>“你放开我！”他奋力挣扎，双手被压在头顶，那人坐在他的两条腿上，他动了几下最后发现身体连一点点都转动不了。</p><p>“你想和佐拉睡觉是吗？”那人垂下眼睛凝视着他，漂亮的眼睛里满是轻蔑和鄙夷，“我说不定可以帮你完成心愿，只要你……”</p><p>卢卡放弃了挣扎，怒目瞪视着他。佐拉夫人不是他的情人吗，他怎么可以说出这样无耻的话。</p><p>“只要你听我的话……”那人用一只手继续压制他的双手，另一只手却往下摸，伸进罩袍里，摸到又是裤子又是绑腿。</p><p>“啧，大热天穿这么多，果然是个土包子。”这堆阻挡他的东西让他扫兴，不由出言讽刺，“你这样佐拉可看不上你，连我都帮不了你啊。”</p><p>感到那只手在解他的裤带，卢卡惊慌极了，挺腰拼命挣扎，那只手不得不抽出来按住他的腰。他每次都会仔细绑住裤带，这是他的习惯，最少三根，每一根都是一个结叠着另一个结，这个习惯现在派上了大用处。</p><p>那只神出鬼没的手却突然挤进他的两腿之间，下流地隔着裤子揉捏他的下身。</p><p>“不！”他尖叫一声，感到前所未有的恐惧。要被发现了，他隐藏一生的秘密。</p><p>“啧，可真是奇怪。”那人再度嘲讽道。</p><p>已经被发现了吗，卢卡顿时像被抽干净了力气，绝望到恨不得立刻死去。</p><p>“这样都硬不起来，你这可怜的小东西可不能让佐拉满意，恐怕连她身边的侍女都满足不了。”</p><p>感觉到那只手离开了他可怜的小东西，开始往后探去。他积蓄了许久的力量猛地爆发出来，暴喝一声双手挣脱了钳制，同时右手肘屈起用尽全身力气顶向那人的脸。</p><p>太瞧不起人了，他好歹是个男人，竟然妄想用一只手制住他。</p><p>高高在上的殿下大人嘴角猝不及防挨了这么一下，痛得头昏眼花，惨叫一声捂着脸痛苦地往后倒在地上。</p><p>卢卡像一只被激怒的公鸡，就算他是个卑贱的平民，就算他是个可悲的老处男，就该这样被戏弄侮辱吗！</p><p>此时他只想着要赶紧离开这里，离开这个危险之地，他低着头冲到门口时才想起他的篮子，里面还有刚刚佐拉夫人打赏的钱袋。想到了辛苦许久换来的钱，他跺了一下脚又折回去。</p><p>殿下大人仍旧捂着脸躺在地上，还没清醒过来，卢卡提起了篮子，看了他一眼。长得漂亮就了不起吗，大就了不起吗？</p><p>他抬起脚，想往短袍掩住的腿间踩下去，迟疑了一瞬，最后狠狠踢在腰际。高贵的殿下大人哀嚎一声，挺着腰蠕动了一下就不再动了。</p><p>卢卡懒得去看他是死是活，疾步走出寝殿，在门外就看见六神无主，急得团团转的达琳卡大婶。</p><p>“大婶，”他高声同她招呼，“殿下说不用我伺候了，打发我回去。”</p><p>达琳卡当然听见了里面的动静，正不知该如何是好，不管发生什么她都脱不了干系，佐拉夫人一定饶不了她。这时见到卢卡出来了，索性心一横装着什么都不知道，顺水推舟把他带了出去。</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>文中的先民是指伊利里亚人，斯拉夫部落入侵之前，占据巴尔干半岛的居民。冰火中的先民（First Man）是指最先踏上维斯特洛大陆的那一批人，私以为借用来让斯拉文人称呼伊利里亚人十分合适。当然伊利里亚人也不能算原住民，只不过比斯拉文人早个一千多年登上这片土地。</p><p>由于设定的背景为黑暗时代，留下来可参考的作品几乎没有，何况是蛮族中的蛮族斯拉夫人，他们那时连文字都没有。所以基本上依靠发挥想象，场景、服饰基本上就是古罗马、拜占庭、权游、各种暴雪游戏混搭风了。</p><p>北方蛮族是穿裤子的，但不排除贵族们附庸风雅，模仿古罗马人穿着，在代表身份的长袍下面光着屁股。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岛民们都不敢靠近先民建造的神庙，他们畏惧那些不认识的异族神明。而不合群的卢卡在这方面也没有随波逐流，也因为他老是往这边跑，村民对他的冷漠疏远之中，还掺杂了一些厌恶和惧怕。</p><p>这许多年，卢卡为了采集草药踏遍了科尔丘拉的每一处土地。他知道岛上并没采石场，连遗迹都没有，先民们不知用了什么方法把这些巨石运到小岛，建造了如此宏伟的神庙。</p><p>他仔细端详着拱廊内侧的浮雕，不管是石柱还是石板都被海风侵蚀得厉害。卢卡还是看得认真，从不清楚的图案中努力想象拼凑成完整的故事。面向东方的立柱神像面目模糊，却依旧庄严肃穆。卢卡垂着手低着头站在前面，低声絮叨着想说的话，这个世上没有一个人会听他讲心事说闲话。他并不是一定需要一个倾诉的对象——也许比他自己想象的需要，他更需要的是进行说话这种行为，为了避免这种功能退化，而说的毫无逻辑和意义的废话。</p><p>“我昨天遇上了莉莉安娜，她没有跟我说话，事实上她很多年前就不跟我说话了……”</p><p>“她一点都没有变，她……她现在挺好的，她的孩子们很听话很可爱，而且……都长得像她，像一群漂亮的小天使……”</p><p>“还有……那件事，已经过去十天了，我……并没有什么麻烦找上我。那个人应该伤得不重，而且已经离开科尔丘拉，因为宵禁令早就取消了……”</p><p>“请……请让我永远都别再遇上那个魔鬼，他……我越想越害怕，我越想越觉得……他那时已经发现了我……我……”</p><p>他没有再继续说下去，苍白的嘴唇不住哆嗦，全身颤抖，想到那时的恐惧，虽然已经过去多日，却变本加厉几乎将他溺毙。</p><p>下山的时候还早，太阳只是偏西，远没到落进海里的时候，油橄榄树的细小花穗有些已经开始挂果，一片欣欣向荣的绿意。</p><p>一个农妇背着高高的柴垛，身前还用裹布兜着个一岁多的宝宝，露着个可爱的金色后脑勺，农妇的身体被压得弯弯地缓慢前行。这不是别人，哪怕低着头看不到脸，只有莉莉安娜才有这样美丽的金发。</p><p>卢卡远远地看着她艰难的身影，有一瞬间的犹豫，正当他决定如同往常一样视而不见远远走开时，柔弱的女子突然脚下一绊，整个人连着沉重的木柴一起朝一边倒下去。</p><p>年幼的宝宝不知道是被吓到了还是磕疼了，哇哇大哭起来。女子歪倒在地上，顾不得爬起来，急忙安抚着哭个不停的宝宝。一双手伸过来移开了她肩上的绑带，帮她背起了木柴。</p><p>“非常感谢您。”她抬起头，瞬间愣住了。卢卡只有在进城的时候才会戴披肩帽，这时她看到的是一张清瘦苍白的脸，和从头顶往脸颊两边垂下的亚麻色金发。</p><p>她跟佐拉夫人应该年龄相仿，当然完全不同于养尊处优、保养得宜的妩媚贵妇。虽然她的丈夫出了名地疼爱她，但一个农民家里的主妇，又生了那么多孩子，总免不了繁重的家务和田间劳作。</p><p>可是不管城里什么浓妆艳抹的贵妇，没有任何女子比得上她，哪怕她已经过了最好的年华。</p><p>“回家了，莉莉。”卢卡用一只手扶住她的手臂，拉她从地上站起来，没敢多看她，背着木柴转身朝着村子沉默地步行。</p><p>她呆滞了一小会儿，又忙一手轻轻拍着着宝宝，一边快步赶上，拿过矮小男人挽在手肘的篮子。</p><p>他们一路沉默着，只有小宝宝一直偏着脑袋不停看着卢卡，不时突然发出咯咯的笑声。很多年前，远在没有小宝宝之前，他们也曾一起干农活儿，那时年轻的卢卡和现在一样沉默，更年轻的莉莉安娜却像一只快乐的百灵鸟，叽叽喳喳说个不停。</p><p>村口广场聚集了很多人，似乎发生了什么大事，大家三五成堆地凑在一起小声议论着什么。莉莉安娜在村子里人缘最好，人们看见她纷纷打招呼，告诉她领主让大家开集会，村里每户人家都得派至少一个人参加，说话时不停瞄着卢卡，奇怪他们怎么又到一起了，另外也相当于通知他了。</p><p>莉莉安娜的丈夫在城里修建城墙，几天后才能回家，而卢卡家里就他一个人，所以他们都得留下参加集会。一群人自发地过来围着莉莉安娜，跟她说着发生的情况，卢卡放下了肩上的木柴，站在外围竖着耳朵静静听着。</p><p>一支军队今天突然驻扎在村子北边，听说有位大人亲自看中了岛上这片地方。对村民来说，这是从未发生过的事情，一些老人们表达了不安，不知道这些外人即将带来的是福还是祸。而年轻人们更多的是兴奋，男人们谈论着行军打仗，未婚少女们则凑在一起幻想着英俊的军官。</p><p>一小队头戴头盔身披轻甲的军人骑着高头大马靠近了广场，所有人都停下了议论，目不转睛地盯着他们仔细打量。</p><p>村庄的领主是个油腻的老头，卢卡只在请求入籍的时候与他近距离接触过，其他时候都是远远看一眼，领主也从没把这个无关紧要的制香手艺人放在心上过。</p><p>他首先登上高台和村民们简短地说了一下情况，公国的第一骑队将在岛上进行夏季训练，驻扎地选在了本村，村民们出行要特别注意，不可冲撞干扰。</p><p>他还没说完，底下的村民就嗡嗡地议论开了。一些出过小岛，有见识的人纷纷发出了惊讶的低呼。卢卡是外乡人，少年时也曾听过第一骑队的名头。简而言之，这是大公身边最亲近的卫队，只有出身最高的青年才俊才能加入，在这支队伍服役过的军官，未来可以说平步青云、前途无量。</p><p>现在这些大贵族子弟居然聚集到了这个普通的、以务农为主的小岛上，村民们没见过这样的事，似乎大家都比之前更兴奋了。领主示意大家安静，然后恭敬地请上一位带头的军官，说这是骑队的队长斯尔纳大人。</p><p>这位队长抱着头盔登上了高台，他露出了头面，约莫三十岁上下，中等个子，却极其强壮，气势非凡，一双眼睛精光四射，只是往台下微微一扫，下面立刻鸦雀无声。</p><p>他的声音低沉有力，发言精辟简练，说话的样子完全符合大众们对发号施令的军队指挥官的期待。所以当他讲话时，没有一个人交头接耳，所有人都带着尊敬和崇拜的目光注视着他。</p><p>他首先感谢领主和村民对他们的接纳，对大家造成的不便致歉；再大致介绍了他们的训练计划和活动范围，特别提到大伙儿如果好奇可以在不影响训练的情况下围观；最后强调这次是他作为队长和公爵殿下共同带队，一定会用最严厉的军纪约束自己手下的军官，对扰民的事件绝对零容忍，请村民们放心与他们和平相处。</p><p>卢卡在听到公爵殿下时，心头一紧。可看看高台上那位英武威严、让人一见折服的队长，以及台下人数虽然不多，但整齐肃静排成一列纹丝不动的骑兵，再想想那个轻浮下流的“殿下”。那人绝不可能呆在这样的队伍里，他只可能周旋于那些爱慕他的妇人之间，沉醉在脂粉暖香之中。</p><p>队长大人接下来没有给领主再说话的机会，直接把人群解散了。大伙儿倒是没有立即散去，他们还有说不完的话，骑着马的军官们也没返回驻地，而是由领主的儿子带着到村子里四处巡视。</p><p>“我把柴火放到你家门口去。”卢卡没什么想议论的，别人也不想找他说话。他转头跟正在认真听一位大婶发表意见的莉莉安娜说道，然后背起木柴径自离开。</p><p>他走出没多远，莉莉安娜就赶了上来，自然地接过他手里的篮子，小宝宝睁着蓝色的大眼睛看着他，不停地笑。</p><p>卢卡没有进屋，在门口放下木柴转身就走。莉莉安娜飞快的进了门，都来不及放下宝宝，就兜着围裙回头追上了他。</p><p>“今天真的谢谢你，卢卡。”她低着头，一边把蓝色围裙里兜的东西放进他的篮子里，有三个鸡蛋，还有亚麻布包好的蔬菜馅饼，“鸡蛋是煮过的，你今晚就吃掉……还有馅饼，这是我做的……你，你……你不要老是吃那些干面饼……”</p><p>“别给我，你……”卢卡不住侧身想避开她放东西的手，“你拿回去，拿回去给孩子们吃……”</p><p>“家里还有，你拿好，不要跟我客气。”她的话虽然温柔，可手上的动作却很强硬。这是个固执的女子，卢卡一直都知道，除了那件事，他从来没有犟赢过她。</p><p>卢卡到家的时候，天色只微微地有一些暗。他锁好了院门，收置好新采的草药，洗了手拿出鸡蛋和馅饼当作晚餐。饼皮里放了橄榄油，咬上去酥香松脆，各种混合蔬菜的内馅清香可口，可比他平时啃的面饼美味百倍不止。卢卡大口咬着馅饼，眼睛里面酸酸的，一定是太干了噎到了，他忙起身去倒水，胸前的衣襟却染上两点暗色。</p><p>乡下人几乎天黑了就睡觉，点灯可得费不少钱，有什么活儿都在天亮的时候干。卢卡的活儿就是制香，他的工作间朝着东南向，所以他一般会在清晨向花农购买新鲜花朵，然后花一个上午在家干活儿，下午出门采集草药，除了进城赶集的日子。</p><p>自从那天以后他就再没有敢进城，他害怕那人报复，同时也不想再见到佐拉夫人和达琳卡大婶。</p><p>达琳卡大婶虽然把他安全地带出了宫殿，却没有让他好过，拉着他到了僻静处一顿训斥威胁，辱骂恐吓。在这位目中无人的高等仆妇看来，如同神明一般的殿下大人怎么可能对眼前这个其貌不扬、卑怯懦弱的男人动了心思，自己都比这个人更有资格接近殿下。</p><p>“我不知道你从哪里打听到殿下大人喜欢美少年，真看不出你一脸老实相，还能打这种主意。可你照过镜子吗，你当自己是谁？”恶毒的中年女人冷笑着。</p><p>“就算今天让你得逞了，你知道等着你的是什么？天天在夫人的眼皮子底下，不安分的贱人多的是，根本不多你一个。殿下大人什么身份，就算玩个侍女也不是新鲜事，他才不会管头一晚的枕边人第二天会不会从大殿的围栏被扔下去，凄惨地在海里上下挣扎死去。他甚至会和夫人一起站在围栏边，喝着葡萄酒饶有兴致地看着这一切，嘲笑她们不自量力。”</p><p>魔鬼，那就是魔鬼的化身。卢卡并不能全部理解她的话，他对男女情事本就了解很少，男人和男人更是匪夷所思，那人所有的一举一动在他看来与魔鬼无异。他这一生遇上过很多恶劣的人，有的人就喜欢以欺辱折磨比自己弱小的人为乐，但从没有任何人像这个人一样让他如此胆战心惊，不寒而栗。</p><p>“你也知道今天的丑事如果传到夫人耳朵里会有什么后果，你把你那些见不得人的心机分出一点点来好好想想。想想我帮了你多大的忙，要不是我心存善念，你现在早就在亚得里亚海喂鱼了。你今天活着走出来，将来可不要回头连累我。”</p><p>她的担心是多余的，这件事本就不是卢卡策划的，他恨不得自己永远不要出现在这些人面前。而且……而且那些出格的事，在他看来完全出于一个纨绔子弟对可怜穷人的恶意戏弄，他怎么可能说出去。</p><p>可生活还得继续，生意也还得做下去，卢卡考虑着明天是不是应该进一趟城，早一点收摊儿回家就是。他正在打水准备洗漱的时候，被一阵突然的敲门声吓了一跳。</p><p>村子里根本没人会上门找他，何况是这个时候，家家户户都在吃晚饭，或者收拾准备睡下了。敲门声很急，一下一下仿佛敲在他心上。</p><p>他没敢耽误，急忙去开了门，意外地，门外是领主的次子。卢卡很惊讶，这是他从来没有打过交道的人。</p><p>这位克拉马里奇家的二公子很年轻，也就二十岁的样子，他中等身材，眉目清朗，温和的脸看起来毫无恶意。</p><p>“您就是制香师卢卡吗？我一直听说您的名头，却苦于没有机会前来拜见，请原谅我的失礼。”他十分礼貌，却又些让卢卡感到不舒服的油腔滑调，“今天终于得以见面，我感到非常荣幸。”</p><p>“对了，我叫安德雷，请直接称呼我的名字。”他行了一个鞠躬礼。</p><p>卢卡连忙还礼，他这些年很少受到这种礼遇，有些受宠若惊，又不禁满腹狐疑。</p><p>年轻人没有让他疑惑太久，很快说明了来意。今晚领主在家设宴招待几位重要的军官。现在有点情况全村只有卢卡才能帮上忙，他们家里有些简陋，所以希望在宴会上焚一些香，显得隆重一点。</p><p>卢卡明白了他的来意，请他稍等，他回屋拿一些焚香片出来。他十天没有做生意，屋子里倒是积攒了不少存货。</p><p>“十分抱歉，制香师卢卡，能否请您亲自去一趟？”安德雷却说，“我家里只有一些粗使仆役，怕是没有人会侍弄这些金贵的东西。”</p><p>领地内的住民对领主是有义务的，领主有权优先让他们付出劳力，就像莉莉安娜的丈夫去修城墙，虽然是有偿劳动，却无权拒绝。</p><p>何况安德雷态度如此恭敬，卢卡根本没有立场也没有理由拒绝。他收拾好香片放进背囊，又装进三个香炉，跟着年轻人出了门。</p><p>卢卡只到过领主家的前厅，后面的楼院从来没有进去过。此时天色已暗，却灯火通明，不停有马车停在大门，下来好些穿着体面的人。安德雷同他们招呼致意，跟卢卡解释说这些都是附近村庄的领主带着儿子们，今天的客人身份尊贵，所有小领主都不敢怠慢。</p><p>卢卡心中不安，有些逾矩地询问城里的大人是不是也要来赴宴。</p><p>“哪能呢，那些大人怎么会屈尊来我们的地方，他们昨天在城里的宫殿已经设宴款待过军官大人们了。”安德雷有些冷淡地说道。</p><p>村庄领主的家可不像城主的宫殿那么大，除了主屋的大厅也没有更合适的地方招待客人。大厅里摆上了好几排条桌，领主的长子正安排先到的客人入席，几位正在忙碌的年轻侍女虽谈不上貌美惊人，却也伶俐可爱，完全不像安德雷之前说的只是粗使仆役。</p><p>卢卡并没有多想，低着头开始干活。他沿着墙壁选定了三处地方放置香炉，安德雷却说队长大人最喜欢熏香，三个香炉都得安置在座上的主位周围。</p><p>那位相貌威武、一副军人做派的队长大人会喜欢熏香？卢卡绝不相信，但还是依言在矮阶上把三个香炉尽可能间隔远地摆好。</p><p>屋子里点着许多大枝的牛脂蜡烛，亮得如同白昼。卢卡要来一枝，截短点着，依次放进香炉预热。放上最后一个香片时，门外有人高喊了一声：“殿下大人到了。”</p><p>已经列席的宾客们纷纷起立，正在布菜的侍女们也站直身体，卢卡站在她们身后，向着门的方向低头行礼。这声殿下让他心惊，他不安地低着头，感觉到有几个身着华服的人进来了，领主们态度恭敬地问好，却没有人敢多说废话。</p><p>他们上了矮阶，卢卡听见那位队长的声音请大家自便，客人们再次落座，侍女们也四散开各自干活。</p><p>他微微抬头，目光一扫，不用看仔细却已分明了，坐在主位上身披紫色华丽的垂地披风，年轻俊美的金发男人，不是那恶魔是谁？</p><p>宾主们在热闹地谈话，可他什么都听不见，他抖得厉害，颈窝、胳肢窝感到一片粘腻的冷意。他一直低着头，弓着身体混在侍女里向门口移动，他不能被认出来，他不敢想象那样的后果，他必须立刻离开。</p><p>“制香师卢卡，”安德雷却马上叫住了他，“你要去哪里？”</p><p>“制香师卢卡？”清朗的男声悠悠地飘过来，卢卡却像听到了恶魔的召唤，如坠冰窖，全身透着刺骨的寒意，“呵，没想到今天还有意外收获，在这里遇上了故人。”</p><p>“制香师卢卡，”年轻的领主次子快走几步，压低声音凑在僵硬的卢卡耳边说，“殿下在叫你呢，你得过去。”</p><p>他一向容易受惊吓，一点点小事都能吓得他躲回自己的石屋，不敢出来见人。上次肘击那个混蛋，已经是他这一生做过的最大胆的事了。他被安德雷牵着衣袖，机械地走到主位跟前，恭敬地行了礼。</p><p>“殿下大人。”他不敢抬头，身上的冷汗更盛。</p><p>卢卡只能看到一双长腿漫不经心地伸展着，他们的主人却似乎注意力不在他身上。一阵漫长的沉默，连一直在交谈的客人们也感到了这里的不同寻常气氛，整个大厅突然安静了下来。</p><p>随着时间的流逝，卢卡愈发抖得厉害，汗湿的里衫贴到了身上，他浑然不觉，只听见自己的心跳越来越急越来越像，如同擂鼓一般。</p><p>“既然有缘遇上了，就请留下吧。”在他吓得晕过去之前，那人仿佛耍弄够了，突然发声，“请离我近一些，我们还需要叙叙旧。”</p><p>“劳驾在我的桌子旁加一个座位。”这句话是对作为主人的安德雷说的。</p><p>安德雷亲自张罗，在众位军官和领主惊诧的注视下，把毫无爵位和头衔的制香师安置在了公爵殿下同一张桌子上。</p><p>他莫名其妙地被奉为了上宾，那位威严的队长坐在次席，他的位置正好处在主次之间。这种感觉很怪异，他偷偷打量着队长，而队长大人也带着诧异的目光一直在打量他。</p><p>“达里奥，我们一起和制香师卢卡喝一杯。”那人说道，队长大人忙举起了酒杯。</p><p>卢卡愣了一下，回头目光扫向主位上的人。他坐在主位的左侧，事实上隔得非常近，近到只需一眼，就能看见这位了不起的殿下大人左边下颚一小块淤青，并不明显，但离得近了还是能看清楚。</p><p>他忽地感到一阵得意，得意到忘了恐惧，只觉得轻松畅快。再坏又能怎样，就算杀了他，他也得在死前往这个有一副好皮囊的恶人右边脸再揍一下。</p><p>他轻巧地端起酒杯，朝队长大人微微一笑，仰头喝了一大口。</p><p>没什么想不开的，就算是死前最后一顿，也得好好敞开了吃。他的面前放了平时吃不到的烤肉和炖菜，虽然他刚吃了晚饭胃口并不佳，但此时不吃东西也无事可干，于是他低着头专心用刀切肉，偶尔吃一小块。</p><p>斯尔纳队长和坐在右首次席的领主寒暄起来。他夸奖科内扎村真是一个山明水秀的好地方，他们的队伍才刚来，所有人都被这样宁静美丽的田园风光深深吸引。</p><p>下首的军官纷纷附和着，有人说科尔丘拉与众不同，就连姑娘都比别的地方好看许多。</p><p>话题转移到了女人身上，这是只有男人的场合，军官和贵族们肆无忌惮地谈论着今天见到的村姑们，那种下流而贬低的语气让卢卡感到不快。</p><p>斯尔纳没有说话，卢卡偷偷观察这位刚刚还在众人面前强调从严治军绝不扰民的队长，他紧抿着嘴唇，看不出不悦，只是神情有些冷淡。</p><p>“我倒觉得，”之前一直在听手下评头论足的主位上的那人突然开口，“你们看上的那些姑娘，都及不上一个人入我的眼。”</p><p>他的语气懒洋洋的，所有人都停下了谈话，恭敬地听这位殿下大人的高见。</p><p>他今天也在集会上吗？卢卡来不及惊讶，就被他接下来的话当头一棒。</p><p>“那位有着一头美丽金色长发的，围着蓝色布围裙的女子。对了，她好像站在卢卡你的身边吧？”</p><p>卢卡忘了继续切肉，呆呆地看着那张漂亮至极的脸，那双青玉一样透亮的的眼睛正注视着自己，带着恶劣的笑意。</p><p>所有人都安静了，不知道的人拼命回忆他指的是哪位姑娘，少数想到的人感到深深的震惊。</p><p>“您说的应该是莉莉安娜，殿下真是好眼光，她确实曾是村子里最美的姑娘。”接话的是安德雷，这下右首的本地贵族们都心中了然，同样感到不解和错愕，甚至有一些鄙夷。</p><p>“是吗？”那人的视线没有离开卢卡，唇角浮现出一丝玩味的笑容，“那真是人如其名，好一朵千娇百媚的百合花。”</p><p>他想干什么？卢卡握紧了手里的餐刀，绝不能让这个魔鬼靠近莉莉，他要是胆敢伤害她……</p><p>“那也是好多年前的事了，她早就嫁给了花农斯蒂佩，这些年生了三个……还是四个孩子吧。再美的鲜花也残败了，怎么入得了殿下您的眼。”出乎卢卡意料的，说话的竟然是形象一贯油腻萎顿的领主大人，“您没看见她抱在手里的婴儿吗？”</p><p>这番话说得不卑不亢，虽然依旧低眉顺眼、态度恭敬。</p><p>那人的目光从卢卡的脸上移开，慢慢地扫了一遍右首的本地贵族，轻飘飘地说道：“我又不瞎。”</p><p>正想出声附和的人立刻噤若寒蝉，两个名声不好的外村领主见势马上奉承起殿下大人，说他才真正懂得玩乐之道，他们这些乡下土包子都得以殿下马首是瞻……</p><p>紧张的气氛缓和许多，有不少贵族和军官加入谈论，说什么这样的女子玩弄起来别有滋味，尤其是正在哺乳的年轻妈妈，殿下大人果然不同凡响……越说越下流不堪。</p><p>科内扎村的领主还想说什么，安德雷立刻借口倒酒走到他身边，按住父亲的肩膀摇摇头。</p><p>主位上那人不再说话，只是带着意味不明的微笑，听着这些不堪入耳的奉承话和下流话。</p><p>卢卡再也没有心思切肉吃肉，心中一片愤然，打定主意哪怕同归于尽也不能让那人伤害莉莉；接着又陷入了深深的痛苦，他根本保护不了她，就算舍了命，那人要弄死他就跟捏死一只蚂蚁一样毫不费力，无声无息。</p><p>他偷偷看了一眼一直没说话的斯尔纳队长，这回倒是很明显地看出了嫌恶和不耐的神色。也许事情没那么糟，也许那人也不敢太明目张胆……</p><p>卢卡脑子里塞满了各种胡思乱想，甚至与那人同归于尽的计划。要是上次没有最后时刻心软就好了，一脚剁烂他那作恶的命根子，他再也不能祸害任何人……不，不光是心软，没必要自欺欺人，他那时就是怂了，害怕了，不敢重伤这个身份高贵的大人。</p><p>“制香师卢卡？”</p><p>他回过神来的时候，发现安德雷正躬身站在他身边，轻声唤着他。卢卡见他行礼，急忙站起身回礼。</p><p>“殿下刚才已经同意暂住在我家。只是敝舍简陋，还请您帮今天最后一个忙。”年轻人态度恭敬地请卢卡到后面的塔楼熏香，说那边已经被仆妇们打扫整理干净，卢卡还没吃完的话他可以等着。</p><p>卢卡怎么可能让他等，再说早就没有胃口吃下去。他没有看那人，背上背囊，向着左右的人鞠躬告退，抱着一个香炉随着安德雷走了出去。</p><p>又要去他房间点香，又是不能拒绝。领主准备的塔楼虽然算不上华丽，却收拾得十分干净舒适，同样点着巨大的牛脂蜡烛，整个屋子都照得亮堂。卢卡点上安神的香片，想着赶紧完事儿离开，又想着那人如果像上次一样提早回来，他们有机会独处谈话，他也许可以想办法说服那人打消对莉莉恶心的心思。</p><p>他怎么可能说服那个人……但愿那人只是一时兴起，只是为了逗弄自己……那人为什么要说那种话逗弄自己？他怎么会有这样奇怪的念头。</p><p>想到仗义执言的领主大人，又想到面目和善的领主之子安德雷，也许可以趁机和他谈一谈，他们谁都比自己更有能力帮助莉莉。卢卡站起身，环视一周，诺大的房间只有他一个人，安德雷早已无影无踪。</p><p>他慌了，那日不好的记忆涌上心头，顾不上刚点上的香，快步往外走着，想着立刻离开这里。他刚走到门口拉开大门的时候，那人正站在门外，带着嘲弄的笑意看着他，像一只猫在打量慌不择路掉入猫窝的老鼠。</p><p>“活儿还没干完就想走吗？”那人绕过他走进屋子，完全不担心他会趁机逃走。</p><p>“过来帮我脱鞋。”那人坐在床上，伸直了长腿，懒懒地说道。</p><p>“这……这不是我的活儿。”卢卡站在门口，瑟瑟发抖，却鼓起勇气回话。</p><p>“哦？是吗？”他抬起脚尖，似乎在观察脚上的靴子，“你猜你那位金发的百合花情人，她会不会开心地干这个活儿？”</p><p>卢卡并没有马上明白他的意思，听到他提起莉莉，只是呆呆地看着他。</p><p>“你得明白，根本不用我提要求，”他的目光从脚尖转向卢卡，漂亮的眼睛闪着凌厉的精光，“甚至不用我勾勾手指，明天就会有人把你心尖上的宝贝放上我的床。”</p><p>在大脑思考之前，卢卡走到了那人身前，蹲跪在地上，双手解着长靴的鞋带。</p><p>“她真是你的情人吗？真是奇事，这世上居然有女人看得上你。”他轻蔑地低笑道。</p><p>卢卡双手抱着他的靴子，用力往下除，对这样恶劣的嘲讽充耳不闻。一只光脚突然抬起，脚底压上了他的脸颊往后用力，他被踢得往后仰面摔倒在地。</p><p>“你胆子够大啊，”那人不再掩饰愤怒，更带着让人毛骨悚然的冷笑，“敢打我的脸，让我丢尽了脸面，在最重要的受封式不得不顶着一张猪头。”</p><p>接着一脚狠狠踢在他的肚子上，卢卡没有出声，痛得缩起了身体。让那人揍一顿出气，如果这就能解决问题，他闭着眼睛，团起身体，这真是最好的方式。</p><p>想象中狂暴的拳脚并没有落下，他睁开眼，看见那人斜靠在大床的床头，青玉一般的眼睛若有所思来回审视着他。</p><p>“你……”卢卡艰难地爬起身，“你到底想怎样？”</p><p>“这是个好问题。”他阴恻恻地笑了，在卢卡看来宁愿看到他暴跳如雷，也不想再看到这张笑脸。</p><p>“上次你打得我晕了好长时间，清醒以后有个问题一直困扰着我，今天我一定得弄个明白。”他直起了身，修长的腿盘在床上，漫不经心地看着坐在地上的可怜男人。</p><p>“你有两个选择，第一，现在上来我的床，自己脱了裤子让我瞧个明白；第二，你冒犯了我，外面的卫兵马上把你抓起来，扒了衣服搜身，我一样可以看个明白。”</p><p>他当真已经发现了，卢卡脑中一片空白，全身的血液像被快速抽走，几乎晕厥过去。</p><p>“我可没有很多时间给你考虑。”那人的声音如同恶魔的催命符。</p><p>他苍白着脸，哆嗦地站起身，在大脑做出反应之前，颤抖的双手撩起了罩袍，放在叠了很多个结的裤带上。</p><p>他花了很长时间解裤带，长到那人都等得不耐烦，威胁他再不快点就一刀全部割断，让他明早提着裤子回家。</p><p>他是个废物，被家人唾弃，不能和心爱的姑娘结婚，不能拥有自己的家，到现在甚至不能再假装自己是个人。这样可悲的人生为什么还要苟延残喘，他是懦弱，懦弱到连死都不敢。</p><p>他除下了短靴和绑腿布，深吸一口气拉下了裤子。</p><p>“啧……”那人发出鄙视嫌弃的声音，他的裤子下面还有一条缠腰布，把裆部遮得严严实实。</p><p>露在外面的两条腿结实有力，肌肉线条漂亮分明，不见阳光的皮肤像雪一样白。那人终于失去了耐性，轻盈矫健地跳下床，一把抱起了他。</p><p>“你也太麻烦了，穿这么多，你不热吗？平时都不用方便吗？”那人在他的颈窝嗅了一下，把他放倒在床上，伸手去扯那条缠腰布。</p><p>“我……我不得不这样。”亚麻布料离开他的身体，他感到彻骨的冷，常年被层层遮掩的地方曝露在空气中，曝露在别人的视线中。</p><p>“因为我是恶心的怪物。”</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>9世纪的欧洲平民应该还没有姓，贵族有姓但和名字分开使用。其实我严重怀疑那时的克村落后于欧洲平均水平，连贵族都没有姓，这个没办法考究只能作为私设了。</p><p>之前的长文没有斯队出场，实际上是因为没有合适的角色，此文中的骑队队长就是为他而设。</p><p>吭哧吭哧写了那么多还没写到车，我也很郁闷……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章车。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“跟你说过多少次了，不可以和别人玩……你不知道自己是个什么怪物吗，让人发现了怎么办，你是不是存心要害死我们全家……”</p><p>荆条一下一下打在他的手心上，他很疼，但没有哭，辱骂他打他的人却不停掉眼泪。</p><p>“卢卡，我已经和父母谈过了，我说我……一定要嫁给你，除了你我不会嫁给别人……我知道你一定和我想的一样……”</p><p>金发少女花朵一般柔嫩的脸颊染着红晕，漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪着兴奋和期待的光。</p><p>他感到冷，他不再是六岁的孩童，也不再是十九岁的少年。他软弱地仰躺在陌生的床上，躺在紫色披风华丽的刺绣上，下身一丝不挂，膝盖被人强硬地按着缓缓分开，一点一点袒露他最不可告人的隐秘。</p><p>他被关在塔楼顶上，同村大大小小的孩子们在田间地头追跑玩耍，幼小的他趴在窗台上眼巴巴地看着；他躲在石屋里，倔强的少女守在门外哭了整整一天，看热闹的、劝说的人来了一波又一波，任谁都没办法把她弄走……</p><p>他在那些时候就该死去的，如果早早地死了，就没有往后的伤心绝望。如今他躺在这里，在这个恶魔面前，他跟一个死人并没什么两样。他绝望地闭着眼睛仰着脖子，等待被当作怪物一刀杀死，结果他这孤独凄惨、了无生趣的一生。</p><p>他颤抖得厉害，他痛恨腿间那畸形的器官，所以从不曾有意触碰，平时沐浴也不过最简单地用布巾擦一下而已。他等了很久，紧绷的肌肉也因为长时间的等待不住跳动，那隐秘的、敏感的部位更因为长时间暴露在空气里感到隐隐刺痛。</p><p>如果不是那人持续发出的呼吸声，他甚至会认为这里只有自己一个人。那呼吸声一下一下越来越重，热气仿佛扑上了他的隐秘。</p><p>他再也受不了地睁开眼睛，视线里只有一个金色的头顶，那人有一头特别漂亮和精神的金色短发。他继续垂下视线，看到那人专注而认真的俊脸，透明的眼睛专注而认真地盯着见不得人那一处出了神。</p><p>一种奇异的感觉瞬间溢满他的心头，那人的神情好像……好像并没有讨厌和憎恶。</p><p>“你……”他撑起身体，试图并拢双腿，“你看够了么？”</p><p>“没有。”那人如梦初醒一般，双手使劲按住他的膝盖，迫使他摆回原来的姿势。</p><p>“你……你放手。”他怎么可能被一双手给按住腿，他好歹是个男人。</p><p>卢卡挣扎着踢了那人一脚，“不要看了。”</p><p>那人却扑身压住了他，漂亮的眼睛紧紧盯着他的脸。那人眼睛的颜色很特别，卢卡从未见过第二个人有这样的眸色，绿色中掺揉了属于岩石的青调，所以总让他联想到上好的美玉，却又隐隐透着金色的光芒，只怕这世上都不会再有一双更好看的眼睛。</p><p>此时这双好看的眼睛却很奇怪，似乎要将他脸上烧出两个洞。</p><p>“你想去哪儿？”那人两手按住他的肩膀，压制住他的挣扎。</p><p>“你……你还想做什么？”他在发抖，恐惧又重新回到了他的身体里。</p><p>“乖乖地把腿分开，像刚才一样。我说好了才算，不是由你来决定。”那人低哑着声音，似是哄骗，又似威胁。</p><p>那人当然能威胁他，就像刚才威胁他自己动手脱下裤子一样。何况现在他最害怕被人发现的秘密握到了那人手里。</p><p>感觉到他卸下了所有的挣扎，那人邪气地冲他一笑，松掉了压制，分开他的腿又像着魔一样盯着那个地方。</p><p>卢卡的腿和屁股很白，雪一样白而且毫无瑕疵，耻毛很稀疏，颜色是偏淡的亚麻金，只分布在前侧一点点，不细看就像没长一样。</p><p>粉白色的性器软趴趴地团在那一点点毛丛中央，可怜又可爱。然而在那惹人怜爱的小肉团下方，每个男人都应该有的阴囊却没了踪影，只有凹陷的一条细缝，一直延伸到股后。</p><p>上次在城里的宫殿他是感到了不同寻常，却没想到是这样一副光景。</p><p>他把那两条肌肉分明的大腿再往上推了些，直到最大程度地分开。可怜的男人全身紧绷，下身也用力紧缩着，他用力扳着两条大腿，几乎被缩进凹缝的花苞才颤颤巍巍、含羞带怯地显露出来。</p><p>这里没有半根毛发，跟其他地方的皮肤连成一体一样白皙，肉粉色的花瓣小小的，薄得有些透明，它们瑟瑟发抖、紧紧闭合。</p><p>他忍不住伸出手轻轻触碰那羞怯的花瓣，原本一直可怜兮兮颤抖的男人猛地并拢了双腿。</p><p>“别让我说第三遍，把腿张开。”冰冷的声音灌进卢卡的耳朵。</p><p>“我……我不行……求求你不要碰……”他感到害怕，却再也没有勇气，他紧闭着双腿，捂住脸低声哀求。</p><p>“把达里奥叫来见我。”那人突然扬高声音朝门外喊道，外面立刻有人应了一声。</p><p>“你现在行了吗？如果还不行，那只能等着你尊敬的队长大人出现在这里帮你一把了。”</p><p>他拿开了遮住眼睛的手，空洞的眼睛看向带着恶劣笑意的殿下大人。</p><p>“用手抱住腿。”</p><p>他听话地照做。干燥温热的指腹又按上了那个地方，虽然很轻，但敏感至极的部位从未受过这样的刺激。他想蜷起身体，颤动了几下，最终只是闭上了眼睛。</p><p>手指动了几下拨了拨细细的小花瓣，跟看起来一样柔嫩，然后食指和中指按住了两侧，轻轻地往两边拈扯，羞涩紧闭的两片花瓣粘连了一下就绽放在那人眼前。</p><p>这是一个完整的属于女性的器官。肉粉色的花瓣包裹的是更深的偏橘粉色的内里，在烛光的照射下娇艳异常；一粒小小的肉核藏在顶端，瑟缩在嫩白的包皮里，只露出一点点娇嫩的顶部，竟跟那前面属于男性的阴茎同样一副可怜相。</p><p>他不由自主地靠近，想要闻闻它的气味……那是淡淡的咸腥味，混合着属于这个人特有的草药香气，初次见面就深深吸引他的干净的香气。</p><p>他的鼻尖几乎都要碰上那抖得不成样子花唇，甚至想伸出舌头尝一尝那应该是什么味道，这时响起了有节奏而礼貌的敲门声。</p><p>“殿下。”门外洪亮而沉稳的嗓音，来自骑队队长达里奥。</p><p>他抬起头，发现那人正惊慌失措地睁开眼，一双深棕色的大眼睛含着水光乞求地看着自己。</p><p>“想明白了吗？知道该怎么做了吗？”他温柔凝视着无助的人，“做得到吗？”</p><p>卢卡抱着屈起的腿愈发剧烈地颤抖。他隐约知道这是什么意思，就算他是个从未识得情欲滋味的可怜男人，也明白了那人是想要把他当作女人一样玩弄。</p><p>“嗯？”这是询问的语气，一只火热的手握住了他白生生软趴趴的阴茎。</p><p>“殿下？”门外的人提高音量又喊了一声。</p><p>他连忙点头，这时竟然害怕那人反悔。</p><p>那只手开始富有技巧地揉捏，指尖轻轻摩擦缩在包皮里只露出一点一点头部的小龟头，掌心不断或轻或重地来回抚摸软乎乎的柱身。</p><p>他不怕死，他早就该死，只是他绝不能让这个秘密公诸于众，就算是死后也不能让任何人知道，如果莉莉知道他是个这样的怪物……</p><p>他是个男人，现在他的男性象征正在那人的手里不停揉搓挑逗；可他又根本不算个男人，虽然他从来不愿意承认。很小的时候父亲就告诉他，他生来就没有盛着子孙的袋子，这辈子都不能让任何女人怀孕，永远都不能有自己的后代，然而只有他自己知道这并不是最致命的……</p><p>虽然那人技巧高超，而且用了十足的耐性和本事去挑逗那条小东西，但它还是跟一开始的时候一样垂头丧气地缩成一团。</p><p>“是达里奥吗？我已经睡下了。”对着毫无反应的小东西那人也有些不耐烦，语气有些焦躁，“抱歉这个时候让你过来，因为突然想到了明早的一件事。”</p><p>“请殿下吩咐。”门外的人恭敬地回话。</p><p>揉捏他阴茎的手突然掐住了那粒小核，他如遭雷击，不可控制地尖叫出声，身体重重地弹起，反射性地并拢腿缩成一团。</p><p>“看来你真的很想让他进来看到你现在的样子？”那人压低了声音，一边把自己的膝盖挤进他的腿间，“怎么办，只能把你绑起来了，谁让你这么没用。”</p><p>他捂住了自己的嘴，惊恐莫及，刚刚那一声门外的人恐怕已经听见了。那人却不以为意，慢条斯理地在脱他的衣服，先是罩袍，然后是里衣。</p><p>“你瞧见村子东边的小山了吗？”那人一边脱，一边提高音量说，“我觉得可以在明早天没亮的时候安排一次徒步夜行，你觉得如何？”</p><p>他平素包裹得严严实实的身体同样白得炫目，他的上身并没有什么见不得人的缺陷，只是十分瘦小，腰肢细得不盈一握，这也是为什么第一次见面的时候只看身材姿态，而把他错认作了正值花季的美少年。</p><p>门外的人似乎对这样的情况习以为常，并没有显得意外，仍然态度恭敬地回话。那人一边从善如流地和门外的队长交谈，一边迅速地用他刚解下来的裤带缠在他的脚踝上。</p><p>“你拴了这么多裤腰带，一、二、三……”那人嫌弃地说，把他的腿往上拉伸，栓在床柱上，“不过还算有点用处。”</p><p>他被绑成了一个屈辱的姿势，两只脚踝甚至被拉过了头顶朝两边分开绑着，他最害怕被暴露的地方，被毫无保留地、毫无防御地袒露在那人眼前。</p><p>清晨的训练计划不过几句话就谈完了，那人却并没有结束谈话的意思，不停地找话和门外的人攀谈，对方也耐着性子有问必答。</p><p>细小的花瓣被有些粗鲁随意地拨开，粗糙的指腹按上了小小的花核，不停地旋转按揉，专门欺负露出包皮的那一点点娇嫩花蕊。</p><p>像被人挖进了伤口，捏住伤痕最深的地方残酷地凌虐。卢卡挣扎着想要逃离那汹涌的疼痛，以及陌生的、越来越明显的酸麻。</p><p>他被绑着挣脱不了，只能在紫色的布料上不住扭动，这并不能摆脱那只作恶的手。那人还在与门外的队长对话，却两眼发红，盯着他痛苦绝望的脸，露出一丝狞笑。</p><p>他的双手捂在自己嘴上，捂住了控制不住的哀叫，只能发出呜呜地悲鸣。就在这样凄惨的情形中，刚刚被怎么侍弄都没有任何反应的小阴茎，居然这时颤颤巍巍地立了起来。</p><p>“咦，这可真是奇事呢。”那人笑出声来，“你这根没用的玩意儿倒只会凑热闹。”</p><p>那人嘴上羞辱他，却似乎被刺激得更加兴奋，手上速度加快，拇指按住花核飞快地旋转，中指和食指捻住抖得不行的花瓣，来回揉捏。</p><p>“唔……”他咬住了手背，从未有过的感觉席卷了他，疼痛中他的身体似乎飘在了空中，他最痛恨的、最无法容忍的那一部分似乎慢慢脱离了身体。</p><p>他趴在窗台往外望去，巨大的花梗橡树下，铁匠的儿子抱住了年轻的女仆。她背靠在粗大的树干上仰着头，男人不停亲吻啃咬她鲜艳的嘴唇，黝黑粗糙的手急切地伸进白色围裙下的裙摆……</p><p>美丽的少女轻轻靠在他的背后，脑袋搁上了他的肩膀，浓密蓬松的金色长鬈发蹭着他的侧脸和脖子，比优质的丝绸更加柔软细滑。他没有躲开，少女玲珑有致的身体贴着他，胸前的丰盈柔软隔着夏季薄薄的衣料抵住他的背心……</p><p>目中无人的妩媚贵妇对他不屑一顾，毫不在意地在他面前裸露着下身，隔着透明的轻纱，丰满的臀部犹如成熟的蜜桃，一只白皙修长、骨节分明的大手猛地捏住了熟透了几乎要淌出鲜甜汁液的……</p><p>就是那只手，同一只手的中指猛地从那个地方刺进了他的身体，他仿佛被人刺了一刀，在身上，更在心上。</p><p>可他感觉不到疼了，陌生的感觉裹挟着他，酸涩的麻痹蔓延他的全身，无法动弹，无法思考。他像被人抛到了空中，又被扔回地上，更像在海里不停沉浮，冰凉的咸水从每个孔洞灌进他的身体，他最痛恨的地方尤甚，和意识逐渐割离。</p><p>“不要，不要弄了，求你……”他顾不上门外是不是有人，哑着嗓子哀嚎，“要尿了，真的要尿出来了……”</p><p>他全身抽搐，竖得笔直的小肉棍猛地从顶端喷出一股稀薄的液体，落到他的小腹上，同时有什么更多的、更热的东西从那人手还在不停肆虐的地方涌了出来，仿佛什么巨大的负担突然离开了他的身体，他全身一松，继而感到虚弱和疲软，以及漫无止境的、令他痛不欲生的羞耻和屈辱。</p><p>脆弱的小核此时不堪凌虐，原本缩在小包皮里的细小花蕊被虐玩得肿大了一倍不止，脱离了包皮，红艳艳水淋淋地，那人又轻轻拨弄了几下，引来他剧烈地颤抖。</p><p>“你这女人的玩意儿还真跟女人一模一样呢，”那人戏谑地说道，“可比你这根男人的玩意儿有用多了。”</p><p>说着弹了一下他仍旧竖直的阴茎，粉嫩的小龟头同样挣开了包皮的包覆，完全露了出来，十分秀气可爱。</p><p>“你看看你流了多少水，”那只手晃到了他眼前，湿漉漉的，粘着水珠，“我的披风都让你弄湿了，你要怎么赔我呢？”</p><p>他根本赔不起这样华贵的布料，他空无一物的脑子里只有这一个念头。有两根手指抵到了他的嘴唇上，他不知所措地看着那人。</p><p>“啧……真是呆头呆脑。”那人嫌弃地皱眉，“张嘴含住我的手指，用你的舌头舔。”</p><p>他突然想起了什么，急忙扭头看向门的方向。他忘记了这件事，可那人确实已经很久没跟门外对话了。</p><p>“达里奥早走了，不然你刚才叫得天花板都要掀了……就算是达里奥，恐怕也会吓一跳吧。”他的想法一眼就能看穿，那人微微冷笑道，“当然我不介意再把他叫回来重听一遍。”</p><p>他连忙张嘴含住了抵在唇上的手指。他顺从的模样显然取悦了那人，两根手指伸进他的喉咙深处粗鲁地搅动，另一只手的中指同时在被朝上大大拉开绑住的腿间进出抽动。</p><p>“唔……”他狼狈地呻吟一声，喉头的侵犯几乎使他吐出来。</p><p>“听听看你这里有多湿。”他飞快地摇动手指，搅出一阵粘腻的水声，“还在不停往外冒出来呢。”</p><p>要是真吐出来就好了，他想。把刚吃进去的东西吐在那人手上，吐在他华贵的衣料上，吐在他床上，恶心死那人……</p><p>那里几乎从未被触碰过，现在却被人毫不怜惜地蹂躏撕扯，可他又不是女人，对一个男人来说，这点疼痛真的算不了什么。被拉扯绑住的脚踝也很疼，那人下手没有轻重，勒得很紧，这同样不算什么，他是个男人，他受得住。</p><p>同时折磨他的两只手抽了回去，那人撩起短袍，趴在他身上，下身顶住了他赤裸的腿间。</p><p>如果他牺牲了自己，任这人玩弄凌辱，回头他还是要打莉莉的主意怎么办？这个念头只在他的脑子里闪了一下，那人猛地挺腰，一阵剧痛几乎令他昏厥过去。</p><p>滚烫坚硬的东西拼命往他身体里面挤，从没有路的地方硬要闯出一条路，细小的甬道被强硬地撑开，被迫撑到最大，撕裂的痛楚使他忍不住惨叫。</p><p>那人已经进去了，那种胀痛、裂痛完全超出了他的想象。他咬住嘴唇，眼泪却不听使唤地溢出眼角。</p><p>“哭了吗？”那人停下了动作，急速地喘息，声音有些微微发抖，仿佛忍耐极大痛苦不是卢卡而是他，“说你没用，你还真没用。”</p><p>那人撑在他上方，漂亮的眼睛凝视着他，突然伸出手指拭去他眼角的泪水。</p><p>“记着，你的第一个男人是我。”</p><p>他说完，身体微微后撤了一些，再猛地挺进，卢卡又痛叫一声。</p><p>“你……你……”那人不停地重复一个动作，他努力在痛苦中拼凑自己的声音，“可我……不知道你……你是谁？”</p><p>那人没有回答他，一只温热的手覆上了他的前侧，轻柔地爱抚他又缩回一团的小肉棍，再轻轻揉弄那粒敏感至极的小核，力道温柔。</p><p>一阵酥麻从被触碰的那一点扩散开来，连被强行撑开、挞伐的痛都被压下去些许。那人放慢了速度，不断变换角度一下接一下深深地顶到最深处。</p><p>最深处被触到的地方同样泛起一阵异样，又酸又痒。那东西硬闯进来会痛，可当它抽身而退的时候又会痒。</p><p>不争气的小肉团又颤巍巍地立了起来，他羞愤不已，那人却没有再羞辱他，只是抬起了身体，进出的动作逐渐大开大合，胯部撞击到他被迫抬高的屁股上，响起淫靡的肉体相碰声。</p><p>他张着嘴，发不出任何声音，这次却不是因为疼痛，深处的酸痒愈积愈烈，每一次的深捣顶弄似能缓解，却似更变本加厉……这样的姿势让他很难受，尤其那人的速度越来越快越来越用力，他整个人都随着抽插的节奏不断往上耸动，他想求那人解开他，动了动嘴，还是没发出声音。</p><p>他又被抛上了云端，眼中只有一片白，还有……还有那人一直盯着他的，那双漂亮得像青玉一样的眼睛，但是很奇怪，里面不再满是轻蔑和鄙视，他却看不懂里面有什么。</p><p>那种要尿出来的感觉又来了，比上一次更加迅猛。他双手抓住身下的紫色布料，挺起了身体，又有什么东西要从身体里出来了……</p><p>秀气的小肉棍抖了抖，却猛地被人用力掐住，硬生生把即将喷薄而出的东西掐了回去。他惊慌地睁开眼睛，看到那人几乎抵住他的脸。</p><p>“等我一起，卢卡……”那人低声说，亲了亲他的额头，下身的动作却不复温柔，变得狂暴，又急又猛地抽插他的小花穴，每一次都用尽全力顶到最深。</p><p>他发出了难耐的呜咽声，似呻吟又似低泣。阴茎可以被掐住，但却没法堵住从花穴涌出的热液。这次比上一次更多更猛，随着不断地抽插拍打飞溅开来，在华贵的紫色布料上染出一团一团的深色。</p><p>那种飞上天又掉下来的感觉一直在持续，仿佛永远都没法掉到地上。他全身抽搐，每一块肌肉都在颤抖，他不知道这是什么，只是出于本能的恐惧，使他发出绝望的哀叫。</p><p>那人一把脱掉了碍事的短袍扔开，单腿跪在床上，另一条腿侧跨着支撑，一手按在他的腿上，把他折得更加厉害，精壮的腰部更加用力地挺动，响起一阵急促地拍打声。</p><p>他同样失去了控制，紧盯着身下男人痛苦的表情，猛地低吼一声，撞进最深处的花心，同时松开了钳制着小肉棍的手指。</p><p>他死死抵住花心，抖动着臀部射出一股一股的浓精，射得畅快淋漓。而卢卡却没有像上次一样喷出来，只是从顶端缓慢流出更稀薄的透明液体，可怜巴巴地只流了一小会儿就停下了。</p><p>那人松开了他的腿，他的脚踝被勒出了深深的红痕，有几处渗着血，染红了绑他的裤带。那人也看见了，并没有说话，只是轻轻地吻了吻他的伤痕。</p><p>他很累，两条腿几乎麻痹了，躺着一动不动。那人也不高兴动，把他抱得紧紧地，赤裸的身体贴在一起，两个人都喘得厉害。</p><p>“你为什么这么香？你用香料洗澡的吗？”那人稍微缓了一会儿，又开始像条狗一样不停地嗅他的头发和脖子。</p><p>卢卡不想理他，被那人拱得发痒了，就往另一边躲。他从不觉得自己身上有什么香味，特别是今天，出了一身又一身冷汗，还没来得及沐浴就到了这里，刚刚又弄出一身汗，他自己都受不了，觉得又黏又臭，那人却像狗嗅到了骨头，贴着他拱来拱去，连胳肢窝都伸个鼻子去拱。</p><p>他被弄得痒得不行，伸手推着那颗金色的脑袋，不停往后躲。</p><p>“你……你别……我要回去了。”</p><p>“回去？谁说你可以走了？”那人抱住他的腰往后拖，直到后背紧紧贴上坚硬紧实的胸肌。</p><p>“你……”他微微地挣扎，一只灵活的手突然捏住了软乎乎皱巴巴的小可怜。</p><p>他瞬间失了力气，一条虚软麻木的腿被从身后侧向抬起。</p><p>“求你……求你……”他全身颤抖，哑着声音哀求，“放了我，我要回家……”</p><p>“你再喊大声点，把人都招来，我真不介意当着所有人的面上你。”他被扣在那人身上，那人的嘴从后面贴在他的耳边，冰冷地低语。</p><p>牛脂蜡烛已经燃尽，屋子里的光慢慢暗了下去，直到完全陷入无尽的浓黑……</p><p>卢卡被一阵响动弄醒，抬起眼皮发现天光已经大亮，那人正站在镜子前，精神抖擞地穿戴铠甲。</p><p>他累得不行。天没亮的时候他醒过来了，那人还在睡，于是他蹑手蹑脚爬过那人赤条条的身体，想着偷偷跑掉，结果还没下床就被抓着脚踝拖了回去。</p><p>这一折腾耗尽了他仅剩的体力，他抬了抬眼皮看了那人一眼，又闭上了眼睛。同样都折腾，为什么那人反而越来越精神……</p><p>那人发现他醒了，迈着大步折回来，俯下身亲了亲他闭着的眼皮。</p><p>“你害得我误了自己安排的早操。”轻柔的吻又来到鼻尖，“我一定得走了。累的话再睡一会儿，我让仆人们不准上楼，你想睡到什么时候都可以。”</p><p>卢卡哼都懒得哼一声，闭着眼睛皱了皱眉。再睁眼的时候，只看见那人身着铠甲，昂首迈出房门的英挺背影。</p><p>他眨了眨眼，努力摆脱困倦，找回神智。他躺了一小会儿，然后撑着身体爬了起来。他的腰和腿酸得厉害，腿间一动就感到一阵锐疼，一股浊液混合着血丝顺着腿内侧缓缓流下。</p><p>他从自己的罩袍里掏出亚麻布汗巾，随意地擦了，然后快速地穿上了衣服。缠腰布，三条裤带，他都仔细地穿好。</p><p>虽然他从前从来没有想过有一天会被这样对待，此时却没有必要为了失去这没用的贞操难过。他需要担心的事情太多了，这真的是最微不足道的一件。</p><p>他背着背囊走下木质楼梯的时候，却意外地在底层大厅见到一个出乎意料的人。</p><p>“卢卡，你怎么在这里？”莉莉安娜的声音像一只百灵鸟，动听又轻快。她围着女仆制式的白色围裙，手拿抹布正在擦楼梯的扶手。</p><p>“你怎么在这里？”卢卡问了和她一样的问题，惊讶程度更甚，简直就是惊慌失措。</p><p>“我……”她被他的样子吓了一跳，于是先回答了他，“早晨天刚亮，大人家的二儿子——不知道你见过没有，那个年轻人叫安德雷的——就到家里跟我说，他们家里新来了很多客人，仆人不够用了，所以让我过来帮佣。”</p><p>“那孩子们呢？”他的脑子嗡地一声响，里面千头万绪，一会儿觉得自己上了大当，一会儿又觉得没那么简单。</p><p>“我让亚斯米娜来了，你还记得她吗？”她的脸上没有任何不情愿，反而喜笑颜开，满是兴奋，“我的小妹，她还没有出嫁，所以我让她帮忙照顾孩子们。”</p><p>“你知道吗卢卡，大概这位客人真的很重要，大人家给我开了两倍工钱……”</p><p>“我刚遇上那位殿下大人了，天啊，我真的从来没见过这样优雅迷人，而且和善友好的大人，他还向我的孩子们问好呢……”</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这篇文应该有很多车，把我的脑洞全部放上去，情节就随意了吧……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚斯米娜和她的姐姐长得并不太像，她有一头长长的醒目红发，闪着美丽的金属光泽。卢卡这些年没怎么关注她，印象里还是多年前莉莉安娜身后的小跟班，如今一见已经出落成婀娜的美貌少女。</p><p>她背着一岁多的女孩，两手一手牵了一个男孩，大的六七岁，小的五六岁，大些的男孩还牵着一个三四岁的男孩。他们正随着村里的少男少女和孩子们一起往村子东边走，大伙儿正是要去围观骑队的训练，有不少人天没亮就去看热闹了。</p><p>这一串大大小小人见人爱的漂亮金发宝宝，都是花农斯蒂佩夫妻俩这几年努力的成果。村里人每次看见他们一起出现都要打趣一番，话里话外多多少少有些羡慕。</p><p>红发少女和旁人一样，对卢卡视而不见，背上的小女孩倒是认得他，咯咯地冲他笑，走过了还不停地回头看他。</p><p>看热闹的事向来与卢卡无关，他匆匆回到家，关了门窗打了冷水，从头到脚彻底把身体洗了一遍。 不适的感觉依然很强烈，疼痛的地方还是疼，可这不算什么，他又不是娇弱的女子。他没有休息，而是收拾了屋子，再把脏衣服洗了。</p><p>他抓着华丽的紫色披风，幸好把它带回来了，不然搞不好会让莉莉安娜去收拾。上面的脏污干了以后并不明显，除了一块巴掌大的血迹，他看着有一瞬间的晃神。</p><p>他没有洗它，而是胡乱叠了塞进柜子底下。今天上午的活儿还没干，昨天下午采集的香草得赶快提炼了。他打起了精神，呆在工作间里专注地干活儿。</p><p>今天开始得晚了，到基本结束的时候已经过了中午，他活动了下酸痛僵硬的脖子和肩膀，吃了昨天剩下的鸡蛋配上面饼。他很累，但仍然没有休息，而是跨着篮子出了门。</p><p>他必须得去那里。</p><p>一路上他并没有像往常那样四处寻找采集草药，只是随手搜集一些易得的橡树苔放进篮子里。村外聚集了大量的村民，山坡上、树上都是人，好多人吃了午饭又跑出来，外村都有不少人来，热闹看完上午再接着下午。</p><p>普罗沃山同往常一样冷清，先民的神庙远远地遥望东边的城镇，面向着大海，与西侧的热闹场景仿佛两个世界。</p><p>“我对莉莉安娜说谎了，我说我昨晚干活儿太晚被留宿在客房里……我对她说过很多次谎……”他面对着立柱神像，低着头轻声细语，“在她心里，我恐怕早就是个不可信任的无赖……”</p><p>“所以……她不肯听我的，她说领主大人是好人，那人……他也是好人……”</p><p>“可我总不放心，这件事太奇怪了……那人，那人是个魔鬼，这些事……我不知道到底是巧合，还是……他身边总围着那么多人，他们都有意无意地围绕他的意愿做事，谁都看不清他的真面目……”</p><p>九年以来，这个没人愿意来的地方总能让他平静，可是现在他却无法平静。他面色发红，全身不可抑制地颤抖。</p><p>“如果我那时……如果我那时……”沉默了良久，他恨恨地咬着牙，“那时我更有勇气一些，把他……把他……”</p><p>“把我怎么样？”阴恻恻的声音几乎是贴着他的耳朵，他全身汗毛倒竖惊跳着要逃，就被人从身后一把牢牢抱住。</p><p>“你放手！”这人是怎么悄无声息地靠近他的？自己竟然毫无察觉！</p><p>那人几乎赤裸着身体，只套了皮质的护心甲和缠腰带，像从水里捞出来的一样满身大汗。他刚从训练场过来，浑身散发着浓烈的属于男人的气息，混合着皮革的味道，紧贴着卢卡直冲他的鼻腔，呛得他呼吸困难。</p><p>他本能地挣扎，那人却将他抱得更紧，困住他的双手，他的双脚离地，完全使不上力气。</p><p>“我以为经过昨晚你已经学乖了一些。”那人朝他的耳朵用力咬了一下，声音阴沉，“别让我每次都教你，我的耐心有限，制香师卢卡。”</p><p>他被咬得很疼。那人的话让他停下了挣扎。这提醒了他，他的秘密，比命更重要的秘密在那人手上。</p><p>“你……你到底要怎样？”他颤抖着问，</p><p>那人没有立刻回答他，而是把鼻子埋进他的颈窝深吸了好几口。</p><p>“我看见你往山上走，”他似乎在专心地嗅，从头发到脖子，答非所问，“我就骑着马跟着你，没想到你是到这儿来了。”</p><p>“你来做什么？”他微微地松开了钳制，一只手隔着罩袍缓缓向下抚摸，“如果你打算祈求他们惩罚我，那你可不能如愿。”</p><p>“异族的神根本听不见你的祈祷……”他轻轻啃咬颈间细腻的皮肤。即使是贴上去嗅，也没办法分辨这人独有的气味，似乎是一些若有若无的混合花香，玫瑰花或者薰衣草，也许是，混合在更多的药草气味里，今天的味道更加特别，是一种质朴清新的森林气息，伴着一丝泥土的芬芳。</p><p>“他们同样看不见你……”那只手在卢卡柔韧的腰身上流连了一会儿，继续往下探去，“就算你在他们面前，和我……”</p><p>“不……”他的双手抓住了那只作恶的手，“求你不要在这里……他们……他们看得见也听得见，你不能在维列斯和戴伯格面前……”</p><p>“你称呼他们维列斯和戴伯格？”那人愣了一下，随即低低地笑了，笑得紧贴着他后背的胸膛都在震动，“就凭这一句话，制香师卢卡，你就该被烧死。”</p><p>他突然被打横抱起，惊慌失措之下他揽住了那人的脖子。那人对他的反应似乎很满意，冲他微微一笑，抱着他轻巧地跃上了石阶。</p><p>卢卡看着他的脸有些失神。他笑起来可真好看，露着一口雪白整齐的牙齿，笑意直达那双世界上最漂亮的眼睛里，那是属于年轻人的微笑，纯真而炫目，让周围的一切都黯然失色。</p><p>这个人无疑是美貌的，这种美并是不独独属于男性的阳刚之美。他的肌肉线条分明，紧实强壮，散发着浓郁的雄性气息，同时他的四肢和脖子十分地修长优美，具有一种优雅的阴柔气质，再加上那张不论男女都深受吸引的俊美脸庞，所以总能让那么多人对他一见倾心。</p><p>“看够了吗？”那人脸上的表情变得戏谑，在拱廊的一根圆柱旁放下了他。</p><p>他回过神来，第一反应是睁着棕色的大眼睛惊恐地四处张望，活像一只受惊的休耕鹿。</p><p>“我一个人来的。我可不像你这么没用，被人跟踪都毫无知觉。”</p><p>这只休耕鹿还很蠢，尚算漂亮小巧的头颅里永远只会装着这一件事。</p><p>“你只需要完成一件任务，”那人按着他的肩膀施加压力，他愣了好一会儿才明白那人是要他跪下。</p><p>“你好好干……”那人似乎对他的不知情识趣很是不满，使上了更大的力气迫使他跪坐在地，“我今天就饶了你……”</p><p>卢卡呆呆地瞪大眼睛，他的脸正对着那人的胯部，那人一手按着他的头，一手扯开了缠腰的皮质护具，他还没反应过来就被什么火热的硬物打到脸上，伴随着一股浓郁腥膻的热气。</p><p>这个世界很不公平，有的人一无所有，健全的身体都是奢望；有的人却是诸神的宠儿，生来就独占所有的好。那人拥有一切让人羡慕的东西，就连这沉甸甸的男性象征，都让人十足嫉恨。</p><p>“我是让你这样看着发呆吗？”脸上又被打了一下，留下一条湿漉漉黏糊糊的痕迹。</p><p>他不知所措地抬起头，仰视着那张漂亮的脸，此时那上面满是不耐烦。</p><p>“张开你的嘴。”那人失去了所有的耐性，抓住他的头发往后拉，他猝不及防地被迫仰起头，那粗长火热的阴茎猛地闯进他微微张开的嘴里。</p><p>诸神啊，为什么挑选这个魔鬼做了你们的宠儿……他这样为所欲为，甚至不把任何神明放在眼里，就在供奉你们的地方，做出这样肮脏的事情……</p><p>卢卡的头发被狠狠抓住，他动弹不得。粗大的阴茎蛮横地冲进他的喉咙，不住地翻搅顶弄，随之而来的浓腥气味灌满了他所有的感官。他闭不上嘴，口水被刺激得不断涌出来，他想吐，想到流出了眼泪。</p><p>“收起你的牙齿，你弄疼我了。”那人突然停下了挺动的动作，揪着他的头发冷冷地命令。</p><p>他并不知道该怎么做，更不想取悦那人，只是机械地张着嘴，任由眼泪口水横流。那人又动了几下，猛地退了出来。他被抓着衣领拖着站了起来，然后翻了个身面朝柱子被狠狠地压在上面。</p><p>他的贯头罩袍被掀起，然后只是一瞬间，他感到腰上一松，他系了三条裤带的裤子滑了下来，挂到他仔细打好的绑腿上。</p><p>“不……”他的脸贴在粗糙的石面上，声嘶力竭地，“你刚才说的，你会放了我……你说我只要……”</p><p>“谁让你没用，这点小事都做不好。”那人一把扯掉他的缠腰布，手在他光裸的屁股上用力抓捏了几下，然后从后面挤进了他的腿间，贴着柔嫩的花苞粗鲁地揉搓。</p><p>“呜……”他呻吟一声，随即又紧咬住嘴唇，他的双腿发软，几乎站立不稳，只得双手扶住石柱。</p><p>一根手指重重地挖进他的小花穴，那人的动作急切又粗野，用力抽插搅动了几下，每一下都没到了指根。</p><p>他无力地靠在石柱上，痛得闷哼了几声，那只手撤了出来，扯掉他一条裤腿，将他的左腿抬高。</p><p>那人很急，滚烫的喘息一直响在他耳边，烫得他耳朵和脖子一片粉红；那人赤裸的身体同样很烫，那种热度隔着后背的衣料熨烫得他全身发软，呼吸困难，不由自主地跟着那人粗喘起来。</p><p>那人突然亲了亲他的耳朵，坚硬如铁的热源抵上了他哆哆嗦嗦的小花苞。</p><p>“我一直在想着你。”那人在他耳朵上亲了又亲，动作变得温柔，手扶着性器磨了几下小花苞，然后撑开花径缓慢推进。</p><p>一片花瓣掉入了冰封多年的心湖，荡起了一圈一圈的涟漪。卢卡无声地趴在石柱上，心像被一只手揉皱了，碾碎了，又酸又痛。</p><p>“卢卡，西边靠海的山谷里有一大片忍冬，那是我……我自己认出来的，你之前教过我……我都记住了……”情窦初开的金发少女苹果一般饱满的脸蛋通红，含羞带怯地看着他，“你想去吗？”</p><p>他没有一生下来就被闷死，已经是天大的幸运。家人小心翼翼地隐藏他的秘密，害怕他招来灾祸。他能感受到他们的嫌恶和恐惧，也许有爱但他觉得更多的是怜悯，正因如此他能活下来，但仅仅只是活着。</p><p>莉莉安娜让他人生第一次尝到了被人喜爱被人挂念的滋味，那真的很美好，只不过那是虚幻的、欺骗来的美好。她和他的家人不一样，她并不了解他是个什么怪物，一旦她知道了，所有的一切马上就会变成蒸馏瓶里的泡泡，瞬间消失得无影无踪。</p><p>耳朵上又被重重的咬了一下，痛得他飞散的思绪回到了身体里。</p><p>“这时还能走神？”那人不满地又咬了一下，“你是在暗示我不够努力吗？”</p><p>那人一手抓住他的腰，身体后撤，再猛力顶进。</p><p>那一下似乎顶穿了卢卡的五脏六腑，身体里又酸又痛又胀，那人没有停下，一下接一下顶得又凶又恨。他抖得不成样子，单腿着地几乎没办法支撑他，他不得不抱紧了粗糙的石柱。</p><p>“你的心里只能想着我。”那人抬高他的腿，贴住身体折起，用力地箍在怀里，腰部用力地挺动，速度越来越快。他甚至能感觉到那鼓胀沉重的阴囊不停地打在他的前端，打得敏感的小核生疼。</p><p>身体深处的酸胀麻痒愈来愈烈，不但四肢逐渐麻木，就连头脑都变得不清醒，全身的血液都集中在了和他相连撞击的那一处，一种奇异的兴奋从那处疯狂地涌出，蔓延全身，侵蚀他的神智。</p><p>“我……我不知道……你……你是谁……”他的声音破碎，他的身体似乎也要被那人从中间破开，撕得稀碎。</p><p>那人没有说话，只是把他的腿抬得更高，发狂似的在他的腿间进出抽插，发出难堪肉体拍打声。他撑地的一条单腿几乎只有脚尖着地，身体随着顶弄撞击的节奏晃晃悠悠。他的姿势很辛苦，可这不算什么，那种仿佛野火一样热烈燃烧的陌生感受才让他害怕和恐惧。</p><p>像溺水人终于抱住了一根浮木，他不由自主地追逐那感官的无上刺激，他一直在颤抖，此时却不是因为疼痛和屈辱，那是一种难以言明的兴奋和快乐，一种席卷他所有理智的濒死的战栗。</p><p>“真想在你的维列斯和戴伯格面前干死你。”</p><p>这冰冷的话语并没有让他感到羞愧。他的脑子里面只有一片白光，身体猛地一阵痉挛，他射了出来。</p><p>稀薄的透明液体喷到石柱上晕染了一小团深色，竖立的小肉棍只是抖动了两下就再也没有东西出来，可他的腿持续抽搐着，再也支撑不了单腿站立的姿势，同时腰一软，他像一个破败的稻草人颓然无力地往地上坠去。</p><p>赤裸的膝盖即将撞上斑驳的石板地面，他闭着眼睛准备迎接那刺骨的疼痛。预想中的痛并没有来临，那人反应迅速地接住了他。一双有力的臂膀将他抱起，他陷入一个温暖的、气息浓烈的怀抱。</p><p>“这样就不行了。”那人的声音悦耳至极，低低地附在他的耳边，“又哭了，你还真没用。”</p><p>昏沉沉中他的背靠上了坚硬的石柱，温热柔软的嘴唇落在了他的眼皮上，一点一点吻去他溢出眼角的泪水。他又哭了吗？刚才他经历了一场狂风暴雨，却回想不起那时的心情。</p><p>“抱住我的脖子，”那人双手托起他的屁股，柔声命令，“腿夹紧我的腰。”</p><p>他的双腿离了地，重心不稳地晃了两下，忙依言搂紧了他的脖子。只是他的腿依旧虚软无力，他试了几次抬都抬不起来。</p><p>那人露出一个嫌弃的神色，捞起他一条腿挂在臂弯。</p><p>“你真是一点用都没有。”</p><p>火热的硬物又一次挤入他的身体，没有任何疼痛和不适，无比润滑和顺畅地……他轻哼一声，酸胀中竟然一阵满足感蔓延他的全身。他抱紧了那人，脸埋进赤裸的肌肉线条流畅漂亮的肩膀。</p><p>那人全身都是大汗，比刚才更多更浓。他没有像刚才那样狂猛快速地抽插，而是放慢了动作，每一次都退得很深，再缓慢地顶入，顶到深处还转圈按揉，内里的每一处似乎都被揉了个遍。</p><p>那人同样把脸埋在他的颈窝，深深地嗅，又亲又咬。对他包到脖子的贯头衣很是不满，扯了两下发现没那么容易扯开，又生气地咬了他颈子侧面的皮肉一大口。</p><p>“嘶……”卢卡原本被弄得有些飘飘然，他不想承认，但那就是让人喜欢的感觉，甚至不由自主地沉迷。然后被这些许的疼痛稍稍拉回一些神智，只是稍稍，此时这些痛对他来说根本算不了什么。</p><p>“舒服吗？”那人低头凝视着他，青玉一样漂亮的眼睛闪着奇异的光彩，灼热的呼吸喷在他脸上。</p><p>卢卡从来没有与人在这样近的距离，几乎鼻尖都要碰上的距离对视过，事实上他确实从不曾与人如此亲密……不管是那英俊的面庞，还是热烈的眼神，还有独属于那人狂野的气息，都让他害怕，吓得他急忙闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“没用的家伙。”那人亲了亲他紧闭的眼皮，嫌弃的语气里竟有一丝宠溺。</p><p>“还要我帮你吗……”声音低了下去，一只手捞起了他另一条腿。</p><p>他惊呼一声，死命抱住了那人。现在他失去了所有的支撑，只是坐在那人的性器上。</p><p>“准备好了吗？”那人坏心眼地用力一顶，把他抛起来一小段，再挺身等着他重重地掉回来。</p><p>这几乎是他把全身的重量都集中在了他们相连接的那一点，早就被凌虐得红肿不堪的花苞再度惨遭蹂躏，被那粗长火热的阴茎狠狠贯穿，穿透了他整个身体。</p><p>“我带你上天。”</p><p>他又被颠了起来，连续地一下接一下又重又狠，可怕的感觉疯狂地蔓延他的四肢百骸。他哭叫着，扭动着，想让那人饶了他，发出来的声音却是不成调的呜咽。</p><p>神像石柱面朝东方的城镇和大海，被经年累月的海风侵蚀得面目全非，仍旧悲悯地注视着世人。</p><p>天色已经有些发暗，莉莉安娜的一头金发依然醒目无比。蜿蜒的小河流经村庄，她挽着一个小包袱，步伐轻快地走在河边的小道上。</p><p>“卢卡？”她发现了低头赶路的瘦小男人，忙快跑两步赶上了他，“你怎么这么晚了还没回家……”</p><p>“你怎么了？”她发现了不对劲。</p><p>卢卡被叫住的时候惊慌失措，像个被人抓现行的贼，待反应过来那是莉莉安娜，他想努力显得平静。</p><p>“没事，在普罗沃山采药草的时候摔了一跤。”</p><p>他的样子是有一些狼狈，但也没有什么别的不对劲的地方，莉莉安娜并没有怀疑。</p><p>“对了，你不是在大人家里帮佣吗？怎么在这里？”卢卡想到了担心许久的事情。</p><p>“这事我也觉得很奇怪，”说到这个，向来话多的莉莉安娜打开了话匣子，叽叽喳喳说开了心中的疑虑，“早上安德雷来找我的时候，说是大人的意思，可上午大人在家里见到我时看起来很惊讶，好像根本不知道这件事……”</p><p>“他虽然没说，但我觉得他不是很高兴我在那里……”</p><p>“那他让你回家了？”卢卡心中一喜，忙问道。</p><p>“没有，怎么会！”莉莉安娜嗔怪地看他一眼，“殿下可是首肯了我在他身边做事，大人怎么能随随便便辞了我。”</p><p>“他说我家里孩子多，让我伺候完晚餐就回家。我还巴不得呢，早点回家多好，反正他们也不少我工钱……”</p><p>嗯，昨晚他就知道领主大人是个正直的好人，一定会尽力想办法保护他领地的住民。</p><p>“不过今天晚餐开始前，殿下大人看到了我，亲口说让我早点回去，不用等到晚用完晚饭。”她说着有些兴奋，脸蛋红扑扑的，“你见过那位殿下吗？他真的太好了，特意让我带些点心回家给孩子们，你瞧……”</p><p>她捧起手里的小包袱，“这还是他亲自替我包上的。”</p><p>那人骑着马早就回去了。他拒绝了那人载他回家的要求，他绝不可能让人看见和那人共乘一匹马回到村子里，那人最后好像很生气，黑着一张脸把他扔下了……他的裤带让那人不耐烦地割断了，他现在拴的是那人的皮腰带，反正那人从不穿裤子，腰带只是个装饰。</p><p>莉莉至少今晚是安全的，卢卡放下一些心，拖着酸疼疲累的身体回到家里。第一件事是要洗澡，他全身都沾染着那人的汗，腿间一片湿冷粘腻，刚才都不敢靠近莉莉，怕她闻出来异样。他今天准备了特别大量的水，反复洗了好几遍。</p><p>脖子上被那人咬的一下伤得不轻，碰一下就疼，那人就是一条狗……</p><p>他随便吃了点面饼，检查了一遍门窗，最后躺到床上。此时天已经黑尽，他瞪着满眼的黑暗又陷入胡思乱想。</p><p>领主在设法保全莉莉，这很好。但当时他没有细想，现在静下心来突然发现了不对——如果领主想保护莉莉，那么是谁在做相反的事把她推到那人身边的呢？</p><p>他拼命地想，一会儿想到莉莉，一会儿又想到自己。那人曾经说过，根本不需要他勾勾手指，就会有人按照他的心意行事……如果是这样，那么卢卡自己是不是也被什么人推到了这一步呢？</p><p>他想不出头绪，在床上翻来覆去好几个来回。又想到了那人，想起那双漂亮又热烈的眼睛，修长且匀称的身材……不知道他现在在做什么……</p><p>那人还能做什么，不就是搂着哪个拍马屁的小领主送来的美女寻欢作乐么……他反正跟条野狗一样精力旺盛，满脑子只想着那档子事儿……</p><p>好好地想那人干什么……卢卡敲敲脑袋，把那讨厌的人赶出去。他累坏了，需要好好休息，明天得去一趟城里，他的生意好久都没开张了。</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>古罗马帝国分裂为东西罗马帝国时，达尔马提亚行省被分在了西罗马帝国，所以早早地天主教就已经在这里盛行，不过那时万笛们的祖先斯拉文人还远远没有踏上这片土地。斯拉夫人入侵巴尔干半岛后，完成了从原始部落到封建制的转变，同时沿海地区的人们开始皈依天主教，在那之前他们的信仰基本上属于原始蒙昧的多神神话。本文选定的克罗地亚民族形成之时，首位克罗地亚王加冕前的历史时期，是希望淡化宗教的影响（中世纪的教会太有存在感了，只想开车不想搞得太复杂）。到底是不是先形成封建制，再举国皈依教会，这一点资料有限无法考据（按照逻辑上推断这两项应该是同时进行）。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他很累，累得几乎脚都抬不起来，全身像被人刚揍过一顿到处酸疼。但他不能停下脚步，他还得继续赶路，什么东西缠在他身上沉得要命。他低头一看，胸前莫名其妙兜了个金发的漂亮女宝宝，正睁圆了蓝色的大眼睛冲他咯咯笑。</p><p>“卢卡，你要去哪里，等等我……”身后有个熟悉的声音叫住了他，他回头一看，竟然是祖母。</p><p>“我多少年没见你了，你说你还走那么快，一点都不顾我这把老骨头……”包着头巾的老妇人一边抱怨一边靠近了他，“哟，这是你的宝宝呀？”</p><p>“真好，我的小卢卡也有孩子了，让我好好瞧瞧我的小曾孙。”她的脸很模糊，但卢卡能感受到她慈祥的笑意。</p><p>“真是个漂亮的小姑娘，可比你爸爸小时候好看多了……”老人逗着小宝宝，开心得合不拢嘴。</p><p>“她不是……”卢卡想告诉她这是莉莉安娜的孩子，猛然想起来祖母明明已经去世多年了。</p><p>“我早说了，你一定会有自己的宝宝，你还不信，老跟我犟……”</p><p>这是个梦，他突然意识到。周围的一切全部笼罩在浓雾之中，根本无法判断身在何处，连近在咫尺的祖母也只是个模模糊糊的影子。</p><p>“我好高兴，你成了家，娶了妻子，生了宝宝……”老人的声音忽远忽近，忽大忽小。</p><p>“我怎么可能娶妻，”他没有跟祖母解释，只在心里悲哀地想，“我永远都不能拥有自己的孩子……”</p><p>“谁说的？”一道清朗的声音霸道地插了进来，仿佛听到了他的心声，“这个世上只有我才能让你生孩子。”</p><p>他顿时全身汗毛倒竖，彻骨的寒冷从脚底涌向全身。他睁开眼，满眼的黑暗，这是他的石屋，他住了九年的地方。</p><p>不对劲！他身边有别人在！他甚至能清晰地听到属于旁人呼吸声，感觉到陌生的体温挨着自己。他惊叫一声，本能地挥拳朝入侵者打去。</p><p>这一拳打得结结实实，卢卡只听到一声痛呼。</p><p>“你又打我脸……”</p><p>是那个人，卢卡原本惊慌失措，打算跟来人殊死搏斗的心竟然平静了下来。他忙爬下床，摸着黑找出一截不知道多少年前的灯芯草蜡烛，用火石点燃了。</p><p>那人穿着清凉的短袍，露着健康修长的四肢，在床上缩成一团。</p><p>“你……我不是存心的……”他顾不得想其他，端着灯台靠近那人，“你让我看看伤得怎么样……”</p><p>那人任他摆布地翻了半个身，拿下了捂住脸的手，一双漂亮的眼睛在烛光下闪着光，正一动不动地看着他，左边颧骨上红了一大片。</p><p>“你打得我好疼，我受伤了……”那人眨眨眼睛，看着倒不像他想象地生气，反而满脸滑稽的委屈。</p><p>“你等等，我去找点药……”红了这么大一片，他下手应该不轻，明天肯定要肿起来了。</p><p>卢卡在随身的背囊里翻出自制的草药油，他平时都带在身边，遇上扭伤虫咬能马上救治。</p><p>那人看了眼他递过去的小瓶子却没有接，还错愕地抬头看着他。</p><p>“你想让我自己涂？”</p><p>卢卡微微愣了一下，看着他挨了揍红了半边脸还趾高气扬的骄傲样子，终于头一回及时反应过来他的意思。他没有矫情，在床头放好灯台，立刻熟练地打开草药油，用手指给他涂抹在伤处。这是个凡事有人伺候的大少爷，况且这是他造成的伤害，理应负责照料。</p><p>等等，这是他的错吗？</p><p>“你……你……”卢卡结巴地开口，“你为什么要闯进我家？你……你怎么进来的？”</p><p>他虽然像是在质问，可手上擦药油的动作仍旧十分轻柔细致，小心谨慎。</p><p>“你家院墙虽然高，可拦不住我，再说你在门上挂三把锁有用么，不还有窗户么。”那人微眯着眼睛，似乎很享受他的服侍，“这是什么药，真好闻，涂着也凉凉的好舒服。”</p><p>“我自己提炼的药油……”那人只回答了他第二个问题，卢卡只给他轻轻抹了一层，没敢使劲揉，他没学过医但知道相关常识。</p><p>“那你以后就帮我涂药吧……”感到他拿开了手，那人睁开眼睛，定定地看着他。</p><p>“你……你来做什么……”卢卡小心地塞好药瓶的塞子，又问了一遍一开始的问题。</p><p>“这个时候还能做什么，当然是睡觉……”他猝不及防地被一把搂住，转了半圈被压倒在床上。</p><p>“你……”那人也刚洗过澡，身上的汗臭味消失了，卢卡很意外并没有闻到贵族们钟爱的香料气味，除了刚抹上的草药香气，只有一股淡淡的类似橄榄油的味道，混合着那人清淡的气息。</p><p>不，这不是分辨他人体味的时候，他的神经猛地绷紧。从昨晚到现在，他记不清自己到底陷入那种可怕地癫狂的感觉里面多少次，他虽然没有学过医也知道自己失去了很多体液，他很累很虚弱，不能再……</p><p>“不……你不能……”他惊慌地开口，听上去不过是结结巴巴又无力的抗拒。</p><p>“不能怎样？”那人支起一条胳膊撑着头，漂亮的眼睛饶有兴致地看着他。</p><p>“我们不能……再做那样的事……”他的脸缩进被子，只露出一双眼睛看着那人，鼓起勇气说道，“我……我好歹是个男人……你不能把我当成……”</p><p>那人看着他笑了，很好看的笑，可那是轻慢和嘲弄的笑，笑得肩膀都在抖动。</p><p>你算个什么男人，那人俊美的脸上每一处肌肉颤动都在表达着这一个事实。</p><p>卢卡闭上眼睛，整张脸都埋进被子里。</p><p>“好了，”那人隔着薄被搂紧了他，声音变得温柔，“乖乖睡觉，我不早说了吗，今晚就只睡觉。”</p><p>他落入一个温暖紧实的怀抱，记忆里似乎从未有人这样抱着他……也许很小的时候有过，那时疼爱他的祖母还活着，只是他不记得了。</p><p>如果只是这样睡觉，并没有什么不好……虽然那人侮辱他、轻视他，可是被人这样抱着感觉真好，哪怕只有一会儿……</p><p>“等等……”他想起了什么，突然坐起身体。</p><p>那人似乎正要睡着，发出一声不满的鼻音。</p><p>“你又怎么了。”</p><p>“我得把灯熄了，做根灯芯草蜡烛可不容易，这可是我最后一截。”他说着把身体探出去吹熄了放在床头的灯台。</p><p>“啧……你就是麻烦，事儿还特多。”那人嫌弃地说，一边手臂用力把他搂回去躺好，把脸埋进他的颈窝。</p><p>“你再乱动，我说的话就不算了。”那人在黑暗中和他钻进了同一个被窝，抱紧了他，两条光溜溜的腿把他夹在中间，“快睡觉。”</p><p>“哦。”他赶紧闭上眼睛。过了一会儿才反应过来这件事有些过于怪异了，那人半夜翻墙翻窗进了他的石屋，然后就是为了搂着他睡觉？</p><p>他睡觉习惯一直不好，所以在选定了这个石屋作为定居点以后，他特意在木匠那里定做了一张大床。当然比不上那人在宫殿里和领主家里豪华奢侈的大圆床，只不过作为农村的平民，这样的床已经算很舒适很舍得了。</p><p>所以睡两个人还算过得去，不，这不是重点……那人到底在想啥？他好像更累，马上就呼吸平稳，似乎睡着了。</p><p>卢卡僵硬了好一会儿，那人坚实的身体紧贴着他，鼻息温暖柔和，拂在他的脖子上，痒痒的；那人的气味很淡，要贴着才闻得出来，一点点油橄榄的香气，一点点皮革的气味，一点点头发里咸咸的汗味……这些触感和气息包围着他，一点一点钻进他的鼻孔，甚至隔着薄薄的衣料从毛孔钻入，慢慢侵蚀他的身体。</p><p>真好……他微微地动了动，鼻尖在那人头顶上蹭了蹭，那人在睡梦中咕哝了一声，调整了一下姿势，把他整个人拉近怀里抱得更紧。他顺势把脸埋进那人半裸的胸口，贴着紧实而有弹性的胸肌，进入了梦乡。</p><p>“卢卡，这个给你吃。”金发少女手心上托着一只漂亮青苹果，海蓝色的眼睛含羞带怯地看着他。</p><p>“我有什么好？”靠近西海的山谷里，漫山遍野的忍冬花开得正盛，含苞待放的红色花蕾，怒放盛开的金黄和雪白的花朵。卢卡盘腿坐在山顶的岩石上，咬着苹果，目光放在远处的海面。</p><p>“你……你认得好多花，还有好多草药……你还能治病……”少女坐在他身后，轻轻地试探地把额头放在他的肩膀上。</p><p>“调些外敷的药油可不算治病。”他感到了肩上的碰触，却没有动。</p><p>“你……你会写字，我不知道你从哪里来，但在我们村子里，就算领主也没有你会写的字多……”随着少女满怀仰慕的动听嗓音，一双细细的手臂从背后环住了他的腰，更多的柔软触感和重量压到了他的背上。</p><p>17岁的少女身体如同手里青涩的苹果，有一种将熟未熟的致命诱惑。卢卡没有动，也没有再说话……</p><p>温暖的吻落在了他的额头上，一只手从里衣下摆探进去，摸索他腰际的皮肤，持续地往上……</p><p>不，这越过了他能接受的范围，不可以……这太超过了，他急忙推开眼前的人，打掉那只不规矩的手，绝对不行……</p><p>“不行，莉莉……”他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，天光微微发亮，他并没有适应很久就看清了近在眼前的金色脑袋。</p><p>“你……”他猛地清醒，那人正支着脑袋，从斜上方目不转睛的看着他。</p><p>“醒了？”那人的一只手流连在他僵硬的腰际，看起来很不高兴。</p><p>糟了，那人的脸到底肿起来了，虽然及时涂了药。他心虚地别开眼睛，想要坐起身，却马上被那人压了回去。</p><p>那人像条猎狗一样不停地舔他的脸和脖子，弄得到处湿乎乎的。那人知道自己正顶着一张猪头吗？</p><p>“别……让我起来，我得出门了……”他左右躲避着骚扰，轻轻推着那人的肩膀。</p><p>“你要去哪儿？”那人抱紧了他，还在不停亲他的脖子，满意地在昨天被咬出来的不浅的伤口上舔了又舔。</p><p>“我……我要进城……我得做生意养活自己……”他推不动那人，微微地挣扎着。</p><p>“你那破生意别做了，我养活你。”那人拉高他贴身的里衣，轻声哄道，“乖一点，把衣服脱了……”</p><p>“你，你又要……”他有些发抖，死死拉住衣摆不让他往上翻。</p><p>“你不要吗？”那人抓住他一只手，一边细细轻吻，一边抬起漂亮的眼珠，神色委屈又诱惑，他一定不知道自己半边脸肿得跟猪头一样。</p><p>卢卡心中一软，就被拉直双手向上伸展，配合他掀起套头里衣，从头顶上褪下。亚麻布的旧内衣到了手腕处突然被扭了好几圈，把他的双手拧到了一起。</p><p>“你……你……”他的双手被绑在了头顶，惊慌地看向那人。</p><p>“我觉得你被绑起来的样子最可爱。”那人痞痞地朝他微微一笑，同在神庙时迷得他心旌神摇的笑容如出一辙，可惜所有的帅气都被那半边猪头毁了。</p><p>他感到内疚和歉意，于是不再出声，任由那人的手轻轻拂过他的头发、脸、脖子和赤裸的肩膀。</p><p>“你和她睡过吗？”他漂亮的眼睛紧紧盯着他，有些异样的火热。</p><p>“没……没有……”几乎不用思考，他马上就反应过来那人说的是谁，除了他心里一直想着的人还能有谁。</p><p>“其他人呢？”那人的手来到了他单薄的胸口，按住左边的一处轻轻摩挲。</p><p>“没有，都没有……”</p><p>“这是什么？”那人反复摩挲他左胸上一处深色的印记，还用指甲轻轻地抠。</p><p>“我不知道……我生下来就有……呃……”那人突然俯下头，对着那处印记咬了一口，然后伸出舌头细细地舔。</p><p>他生下来就多出来的东西可不只有这么一个不痛不痒的印记。</p><p>接着他一侧的乳尖被火热的口腔含住了。</p><p>“不要咬我……”他呻吟出声，猛地弓起了身体。</p><p>那人没有理他，反复地吮吸那一粒小小的凸起，含在嘴里用牙齿轻轻地咬，不停地用舌头来回逗弄。</p><p>啊，他又不是女子，他们的胸明明长得一模一样……好吧，虽然他不愿意承认，那人的胸肌更发达更漂亮……为什么要吃他的胸……</p><p>那人贪婪地吸食啃咬，接着又转移过去对付他的右边。他感到微微的疼痛，同时感到一种奇怪的麻痒，扁平的胸部竟然有些发胀。</p><p>那人轮流反复吸咬他的乳尖，越来越用力。他越来越痛越来越胀，偷偷低头，看见一个金色的头顶，另一边暂时休息的乳尖变成了他完全不认识的样子。</p><p>原本小小的肉白色的，紧紧扣在皮肤上和周围没有什么区别的乳粒变得鲜红肿胀，亢奋地挺立着，如同即将绽放的花蕾。</p><p>“不……”他被自己陌生的身体吓到了，开始挣扎起来。那人却没有停下，反而突然伸手揪住了他挺立的乳蕾。</p><p>“唔……”那人用拇指和食指捏住忽轻忽重地捻动，他猛地软了身子。</p><p>另一只手往下滑过他的腰，扯了几下他的裤子，发现绑得死紧，那人生气地隔着裤子捏了几下软趴趴的小肉团。</p><p>“你从来没有过晨勃？”那人直起了身体，嘴离开了他的乳尖，但双手的动作没有停下。</p><p>“呃……不是……”卢卡被他揪得生疼，但是突然被问到了隐疾，窘迫地侧过脸不敢面对他，“偶尔……偶尔会有……”</p><p>“偶尔是什么时候？”那只手往下用力按上了花苞，隔着布料重重地揉搓。</p><p>“梦到你百合花情人的时候吗？”</p><p>不是……他才没那么烂……柔嫩的部位被这样粗鲁地对待有些疼，他的头躲进被子里，缩起了身体，双腿夹住那只作恶的手。</p><p>“以后只能梦到我，记住。”他可夹不住那只放肆的手，那只手隔着两层布料找到了花核位置，毫不怜惜地按住开始飞快地搓动旋转。</p><p>“唔……”粗糙的布料被压在娇嫩的花苞上来回摩擦，他甚至能感觉到布料上纵横的经纬凸起。这样的刺激太强烈了，他全身颤抖不停，咬住被角吞下了呜咽。</p><p>另一只手抓起了他肿起的乳尖，几根手指屈起揪扯。</p><p>“啊……”他松开了嘴里咬住的被角。就是那种奇怪的感觉，疼痛和屈辱中奇异的刺激感，整个人要飞上天的飘飘然，让人无可救药地沉迷，连带地想要靠近施加了这种感觉的人。</p><p>在那些肮脏的东西又一次要脱离他的身体时，那人停下了所有的动作，把他从被子里拖了出来。</p><p>“记住了吗？”那人捧着他的脸，漂亮的青玉色眼睛离得很近，火热地死死盯着他。</p><p>“你的心里只能想着我，梦里也只能有我。”那人仿佛极力忍耐着什么，剧烈地喘息着。</p><p>“好……”他的神智不太清醒，虚弱地回答那人。</p><p>“现在，把裤子脱了。”眩晕中，他听到那人霸道的命令。</p><p>“好……”一瞬间，他手上的束缚被松开，几乎是同时他支起虚软的身体，坐着解腰上的裤带。</p><p>“转过去趴好，把屁股撅高。“</p><p>他没办法思考别的什么，尊严什么的都不重要了。他把湿透的亚麻布长裤和缠腰带褪了个干净，全身赤裸，听话地背对着他四脚着地。</p><p>“要我操你吗，制香师卢卡？”</p><p>冷酷的声音从背后传来，他跪伏着身体，脸埋进交叠的双臂里。</p><p>“是……”</p><p>“你说什么？我听不见。”</p><p>“请你……请你……”他颤抖得厉害，连翘高的臀部也不停地抖，“请你……”</p><p>火热的硬物抵上了他抖得不成样子的赤裸腿间，那人覆上他的后背，火热的气息喷上他的耳朵。</p><p>“我的卢卡……”那人柔声说，一只手轻轻抚摸他的屁股，“我怎么舍得不操死你……”</p><p>那人手扶着火热粗长的性器对准，猛地收紧窄臀，往前用力一挺，直捣深处。</p><p>“啊……”他咬住手背，吞下了失控的呻吟。他被填满了，那是从未有过的满足感，整个身心都感到了无与伦比的畅快舒爽。</p><p>那人半跪在他身后，一下一下重重地把粗长的性器送进他的小花苞。他两眼发红地紧紧盯着那不断抽插进出的地方，看着那两瓣白皙的股间娇小白嫩的小花苞，要被撑破似的包裹吞吐他粗大狰狞的阴茎，脆弱又贪婪。</p><p>一个巴掌重重地甩上他小小的屁股，在白皙的皮肤上留下清晰的五指红印。</p><p>“唔……”他猛地吃痛，屁股不自觉地收缩，绞紧了花径。</p><p>“要打屁股才会咬我吗……”更重的巴掌落上他的屁股，那人像抽马屁股一样不停抽打他。</p><p>“屁股也要摇起来。”那人失控地快速撞击他的屁股，肉体撞击的声音混合着小小的花苞被抽插的水声，淫靡至极。</p><p>“唔……”那种要淹没他溺死他的感觉变本加厉，那人的肉棒每一下都能结结实实地顶上他最脆弱的地方。疯狂地摩擦，疯狂地戳刺，他不由自主的追逐那根把他搅动得昏天黑地的棒子，淫荡地扭动屁股，追寻那灭顶的快感。</p><p>“骚货……”那人低声骂道，拼命地加快顶弄的速度，他喜欢看到这个人为他意乱情迷的样子。</p><p>“要我欺负你的奶子吗？”</p><p>奶子？他是男人，他没有奶子……这个想法只有一瞬间，他被顶得前后激烈地摇晃，晃乱了一头半长的亚麻色金发。</p><p>他发胀的乳尖被猛地揪住，两根手指夹住艳红的乳蕾往外揪扯。他全身剧烈地抽搐，然后高潮了。</p><p>天色已经大亮，早晨的阳光透过紧闭的窗户照亮了他居住九年的石屋。</p><p>卢卡拉低披肩帽，遮住初夏正午有些烈的阳光。科尔丘拉旧城的集市临近中午依旧热闹，他今天出摊比平时晚了许多，虽然他长久没来做生意，一些老主顾们简短表达了对他的想念，货出得还算快，不过这回他带出来的存货实在不少，所以现在还剩下一些没有卖完。</p><p>再等一等吧，他低着头啃着面饼，一边思考着。过了中午说不定就卖完了，卖完就赶紧回家。</p><p>那人最后还是发现自己的脸肿成了猪头，气得在他另一侧的脖子上狠狠咬了一口，与之前的伤痕倒是一左一右对称了。</p><p>那人对他一向狠心，害他不得不大热天围着领巾，遮挡伤口。这还不是最严重的，他的乳尖被扯得又红又肿，一碰就疼，哪怕是现在稍微一动，亚麻布里衣微微的摩擦都让他痛得嘶嘶直吸气。</p><p>不过人真的很奇怪，或者说他就是个奇怪的人，才不过几天时间，他就习惯了那人这些自私和蛮横，临走前还贴心又仔细地替那人再上了一次药油。</p><p>想起他坚持要出门做生意，那人满脸不高兴，耍赖威胁的手段都用上了，只希望他留下来陪着自己。</p><p>那人一如既往说了很多难听的话，可是……</p><p>他盯着旧皮鞋前方的地面，客人唤了他好几声他都没听见。</p><p>最后一个香袋卖出去了，他迅速地低下身收摊儿。太好了，没遇上达琳卡大婶，得赶紧开溜。</p><p>人还有一个很奇怪的地方就是，怕什么总是会来什么。当他跨着篮子走到油橄榄树林的时候，远远看到驶来一辆扎眼的豪华马车，吓得他像只过街老鼠一般立马钻进树林里。</p><p>整个科尔丘拉岛用得起这样豪华的马车没有别人，而且车顶还有显眼的族徽。卢卡躲在一棵大树后面偷偷张望，车上黑着脸端坐着的中年妇人不是达琳卡是谁？</p><p>她来科内扎村干什么？还能干什么，除了找那人还有谁，总不会是来找自己的吧。</p><p>他等到城主家的马车驶远了，才敢回到大道上。他跨着篮子快步走回家，发现门口还真有人等着他。</p><p>那是个身材高大的军人，非常年轻，长相端正而英挺。不过这张好看的脸却十分严肃，十足年少老成的样子。</p><p>“我是来自潘诺尼亚巴里西奇家的博尔纳。”年轻人一见面就自报家门，应该家世显赫，他朝卢卡鞠了一躬。</p><p>卢卡慌忙还礼。</p><p>“我现在正在骑队服役。请问您是制香师卢卡吗？”博尔纳态度恭敬地问道。</p><p>得到肯定的答复以后，年轻人没有拖沓，说明了来意。天气逐渐炎热，军队即将遭到蚊虫叮咬的困扰，所以他们希望在那发生之前就做好准备。队长和医官大人派他前来邀请卢卡，现在去一趟军营共同商议。</p><p>卢卡没有进屋，只把篮子放在院子里就随他去了，连披肩帽都没有除下。这位巴里西奇家的博尔纳大人，应该与领主家的安德雷年龄相仿，同样显得干练而恭敬，却少了让人不快的油嘴滑舌，显得老成持重多了。</p><p>军营驻扎在村庄北边不远的桦树林，现在应该正是午休时间，军官们显得很悠闲，一些人凑在一起玩象棋或掷骰子，有的靠在树荫下打盹。就算是这个时候都还有不少村民没有散去，大多是小孩子和军官们口中的村姑，他们不能进入军官的驻地，只能在外围围观。</p><p>他在主帐里见到了有过一面之缘的达里奥队长。卢卡在面对他时很不自在，很难不想起在失去童贞的那个晚上，这位尊贵的大人正在门外，而且也许听到了他的声音。</p><p>然而这位威严的大人并没有任何异常的神色，主动同他寒暄，还向他引见了在场的医官，潘诺尼亚科瓦奇家的尼科大人。</p><p>这是一位四十岁上下的中年男人，身材清瘦，只比矮小的卢卡高上一些，穿着一尘不染的素色长袍。他有一张白皙俊美的脸，总是带着微笑，灰色的眼珠里仿佛藏有星光，使他显得神采奕奕、和善可亲。</p><p>不管对处于哪一阶层的人们来说，医生都具有极其特殊和崇高的地位，卢卡怀着崇敬的心拜见了他。他和蔼地同卢卡搭话，探讨当地因地制宜的驱蚊技法。</p><p>他对卢卡掌握的香料知识和制香技艺很是赞赏，达里奥离开之后他们坐在条桌前讨论了好一会儿，最后决定让卢卡今天先拟个配方出来，明天尼科大人过目之后再做几个式样。</p><p>“你可要记得达里奥大人最讨厌香料的气味，也讨厌佩戴香袋，你得想个好办法让他先接受才行。”尼科大人最后叮嘱他。</p><p>卢卡闻言一怔，为什么之前有人跟他说队长大人最喜欢熏香？</p><p>他没什么时间过多思考这个问题，他被带去查看军营现有的草药和香料库存，同行的除了刚才的博尔纳大人，还有另一位年轻人，自称皮瓦里奇家的约西普。</p><p>博尔纳对他的拘谨很不自在，主动请卢卡直接称呼他博尔纳，不用加上尊称。</p><p>这位约西普大人看起来同总是很严肃的博尔纳不大一样，他带着一些桀骜不驯和玩世不恭的气质，特别爱笑，笑的时候痞坏痞坏地。也许他更受外面姑娘们的欢迎，卢卡低着头听他和博尔纳说笑，暗暗地想。</p><p>卢卡把心思从偷听两位年轻人谈话上拉回来，专心默记见到的草药和香料，看到岛上没有的种类，就请博尔纳帮他取出一些包好，他带回家再研究。</p><p>约西普能说会道，只听见他不停在说，围绕着军营里的琐事，外面发花痴的村姑，博尔纳一边帮卢卡干活，一边简短地搭话。这时营帐里又钻进一位年轻人，看上去灰头土脸十分狼狈，一手拿着面饼在啃。</p><p>“哎哟，我们的米兰大人回来了呀！”约西普一见他就乐得更来劲，提高了音量，连卢卡的注意力也被吸引了去，“怎么样？殿下怎么招待你了，折腾到现在才回来？”</p><p>“哎，别提了。”被称为米兰的年轻人长着一张人畜无害的圆脸，虽然同博尔纳一样身材高大，怎么看都是一副委屈样。</p><p>听他们提起了那人，卢卡忙竖起耳朵偷听。</p><p>“殿下踢我去喂马，那么多马让我一个人喂！喂到这个时候，饿得我半死，结果厨房里还什么吃的都没了，只剩这些饼。”他边说边坐到桌子旁，狠狠啃了几口饼，又拿出水囊猛喝。</p><p>约西普听着哈哈大笑，连看着不苟言笑的博尔纳也露出了笑容。</p><p>“谁让你是个废物。”约西普笑骂道，“搞不定外面的村姑就算了，连个老娘们儿都搞不定，还惊动了队长出面，不罚你罚谁？”</p><p>“你这么厉害，怎么也跟个乌龟似的躲起来不敢冒头？”米兰被他说得涨红了脸，急得包了满满一口食物反唇相讥，“你也瞧见那老女人有多厉害，动不动就搬出城主，城主夫人，谁知道她什么来历，你不也不逃得跟飞的一样么？”</p><p>他们说的是达琳卡大婶，她就是来找那人的，卢卡恍然大悟。</p><p>“嗨……你也瞧见了，殿下让人打成了猪头，躲着谁都不敢见。你说这个时候谁撞上去，谁不就是倒霉蛋，殿下不拿你使劲出气么？”约西普看他急了，也打着哈哈没再继续嘲笑他。</p><p>“你这话可说得不对了，”一直不怎么出声的博尔纳说道，“这话要传到殿下耳朵里，你马上就得变成猪头。”</p><p>“是啊，约西普大人，这下你要大祸临头了哦。”米兰也憨憨地笑了，“殿下可是说他摔伤了脸呢。”</p><p>卢卡听着也不禁抿嘴笑起来，那人就跟个小孩子一模一样。不知道他伤得怎样了……</p><p>“嗨……谁会信呐……”约西普的声音低了下去，呐呐地说，“你们说殿下是怎么回事，受封大典顶着个猪头已经很丢脸了，现在又搞成这样……”</p><p>三个年轻人不停地东拉西扯，中间把卢卡引见给了新来的米兰。他们都是大贵族子弟，米兰同样来自潘诺尼亚，属于巴代利家族。</p><p>卢卡不爱跟人打交道，可却被三个年轻人快乐的气氛感染，虽然没有加入他们的谈话，心情也不禁愉悦了起来。</p><p>害怕人群的他竟然也能享受与还不算熟悉的人们共处。他回到家里的时候，一直在思考这个问题。</p><p>床上都是那人的气息，他红着脸收拾了一下，凑合吃了晚饭。饭后不久有人敲响了他的门。</p><p>是博尔纳，为他送来了一箱牛脂蜡烛。他道谢了收下，回到屋子里点上，拿出珍藏的空白羊皮纸，默写下白天在军营记住的有用的东西，再考虑调整了几种搭配，最后整合出一个配方。</p><p>忙完了活儿，他没有熄灯，而是打了水，关了门窗，在烛光下仔细洗了澡。他收拾完自己，还是没有熄灯，反而开了窗，拿出一卷羊皮纸书在烛光下研读。</p><p>夜已经有点深了，他有些困，仍撑着没有去睡。院墙有些轻微的响动，接着动静翻过了窗户。</p><p>“你在等我吗？”那人从身后抱起了他，“明晚给我留个门，翻墙好辛苦的。”</p><p>温暖的气息包围了他，他被轻轻放到了床上。</p><p>“等等，我给你再擦一次药油……”他看到那人的脸，烛光正好照在受伤的半边，肿已经消了不少，只留下了淤青，已经不怎么像猪头了。</p><p>“一会儿……你先补偿我……”</p><p>牛脂蜡烛比灯芯草亮堂得多，而且耐燃。卢卡累极了，虚软地趴在枕头上，看着还剩下一小截的蜡烛入了神。</p><p>“我有什么好？”烛火平稳地燃烧，没有一丝跳动。</p><p>“你？你没哪里好……”那人正用鼻子拱着他赤裸的肩膀，闻言伸出牙齿轻轻咬了他几口。</p><p>“又土又穷，寒酸得要命……”</p><p>“穿得多，还麻烦……”</p><p>“我这辈子都没见过比你更笨的……”</p><p>一只手在薄被底下游走，探进他赤裸黏腻的腿间。</p><p>“这世上除了我，没谁会喜欢你。”</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>公元9世纪时，克村是没有文字的，那个时代大多数欧洲民族和地区基本上都没有形成自己的文字。文中提及的文字特指拉丁文，所以识字的人十分难得。</p><p>他们俩一个翻墙一个摆摊，都好辛苦的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章没有车。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你想去城里学手艺当然没问题。只是，从此你得自己养活自己了，你不能说是我们家里的人，不能再用我们的姓，别让人发现你和我们的关系，你能明白我们的顾虑吗？”</p><p>中年人一副谈生意公事公办的口吻，连虚伪的热忱都懒得表现出来。</p><p>“这世上除了我，没人会喜欢你。”那人在他背上亲了又亲，十足迷恋的样子。</p><p>很长一段时间，他反复咀嚼这句话，想起那人说这句话时的一举一动，反复回忆自己当时心中酸涩的悸动。特别是这无人陪伴的夜晚，他不能入睡，只能不停地想。</p><p>那人已经消失三天了，晚上不来他的石屋，白天也不出现在军营里。所有人都知道他去了哪里，卢卡就算学鸵鸟把头扎进沙堆里不听不看也能知道，他在见了达琳卡后，没有留下只言片语就消失了。</p><p>军营里的运作一切正常，他只是没有对卢卡交代而已。</p><p>卢卡白天很忙碌，原本夏季就是他生意最好的时候，很多人家从他这里买驱虫的香袋和消肿止痒的药油。尼科大人代表达里奥队长付给他一大笔订金，并且指派博尔纳和约西普协助他的工作，让他有什么困难尽管跟两位年轻人提。</p><p>队长大人不喜欢香味，所以他们最终敲定了除虫菊、忍冬和薄荷作为主要原料，再辅上一些柑橘和茴香等配料。卢卡建议用亚麻布反复浸泡花草萃出液，再制成腰带，这样就不用特意佩戴香囊了。尼科听了十分赞赏他的巧思，说这样的话达里奥再龟毛也提不出意见。</p><p>岛上有整山成片的忍冬花藤，只是除虫菊和薄荷的数量不多，他们得去镇上和鲜花商人商议，从大陆购买一批，还得找布料商人预定大批量的亚麻布。陪他进城的不是博尔纳或约西普，而是在军队里负责公爵殿下安全的米兰。</p><p>那人消失了，把米兰也扔下了，他闲着也是闲着，每天被博尔纳指挥着跑腿。卢卡后来才知道，三个年轻军人里面博尔纳的年龄最小，却最为沉稳，最受达里奥队长的器重，俨然是年轻人里的老大。至于米兰，这位来自潘诺尼亚的贵族少爷虽然长着一张憨厚好欺的脸，办事却十分认真牢靠，非常善于计划和执行，和商人谈判的时候不但心思缜密，更懂得适时利用自己的身份取得一些优势。这些正是卢卡不具备的本事，他不禁对这之前总认为是受气包的年轻人刮目相看。</p><p>“殿下不知道什么时候回来……”回程的时候，年轻人远远望着临海宫殿红色的屋顶，略带哀怨地感慨。</p><p>那人在卢卡的石屋住了好几晚，据他自己说他每天晚上都是避人耳目偷跑来的，这些年轻军官应该不知道他们私下来往。</p><p>下午卢卡计划先做第一批小试。之前博尔纳已经差人把他小工作间的家当几乎全搬到了军营里，所以这几天卢卡都呆在专门为他搭建的帐篷里工作，伙食也跟着军人们同吃。</p><p>他们回到营地的时候还没开午饭，结束了一上午训练的军人们一个个裸露着精壮的身体，浑身像从水里捞出来似的大汗淋漓，一群人凑一起那气味浓烈到让人简直无法呼吸。</p><p>这几乎让卢卡一瞬间就联想起了那日在神庙遇上那人的情形。这几日他都避免去想一个问题，那人现在在做什么？</p><p>三个年轻人都爱往他那儿凑，倒不是他的活儿多需要帮手，现在大批量的花草还没到，他只是摸索着做些用量试验而已。三个年轻人不过是相中了他的地方，觉得清净自在，卢卡又是个毫无存在感不惹人讨厌的，三人在这儿随便干点轻松的小活儿，一边说笑打闹消磨时间。</p><p>“殿下不知道什么时候回来。”米兰一边把佛手柑果皮用滚轮碾碎，一边又陷入了惆怅。</p><p>“我说，你是不是傻……”拿着一个小钵捣茴香籽的约西普斜眼看了看他，“你一上午呆在城里就不知道打听打听？”</p><p>“殿下啊，不会回来了。我看他啊，这三天爽死温柔乡，早就让人榨干了。”</p><p>卢卡正在过筛干除虫菊粉末的手顿了一顿。</p><p>“就你知道得多，你那嘴就不能闭上。”博尔纳拎着一桶橄榄油从约西普背后经过，屈起手指给了他一记爆栗。</p><p>“哎哟，你们就不想知道？我可是费了功夫打听的。”约西普敏捷地一矮身，躲过了第二记。</p><p>“你说你贱不贱，一边背后拼命瞧不起人家，一边使劲巴上去跟人家称兄道弟。”博尔纳得手一次也没追着他，拎着橄榄油放到卢卡背后的墙边。</p><p>“这桶油用你说的办法拿木炭粉吸附过滤过了。”他对卢卡说，“还真神奇，一下子变得清澈，连橄榄油的气味都闻不到了。”</p><p>卢卡轻声向他道谢，低着头心无旁骛地继续过筛，掩饰不停颤抖的双手。</p><p>“哎哎哎，巴里西奇大人，你说话可得负责任啊。”那边约西普不满地叫开了，“首先看不上那马屁精的不是我一个，你和米兰没在背后说过他坏话？其次，队长不是一直都让我们跟当地人搞好关系嘛，我这可是在执行命令。”</p><p>“有什么消息快点说，别吊我们胃口了。”米兰先按捺不住，丢掉了手里的活儿，凑到了约西普干活儿的桌子边。</p><p>博尔纳没有说话，帮着卢卡把筛子里没能过筛的干除虫菊捡到小钵里做二次粉碎。</p><p>“听说那个寡妇，就是我们第一天来在城里见着那个，穿了身透明薄纱胸都要掉出来那个，”约西普看了他们一眼，转过头看似对米兰在说，音量却是让大家都听得见，“她是小城主的寡母，算得上是科尔丘拉的艳后吧。”</p><p>“她花了重金，从君士坦丁堡买来一个美少年，给他起名雅里洛。”</p><p>“敢叫雅里洛的美少年？那得有多美？”米兰有些茫然，“可这和殿下不回来有什么关系呢？”</p><p>“你真是蠢死了！”约西普嫌弃地皱眉，“我打赌，这个屋子里就你没明白，博尔纳和卢卡可都知道了。”</p><p>他说着又看了看正在低头分拣干除虫菊的两人。</p><p>“不是，我明白的……我早就听说那位艳后是殿下的老情人……”米兰圆圆的脸胀得通红，急忙辩解，“我就是奇怪殿下这样的身份会愿意跟什么美少年分享一个女人？”</p><p>“唏……”约西普这下的神情可不是嫌弃，而是嫌恶了，往后退了几步，生怕被蠢货传染似的。</p><p>“这个交给我吧。”筛子清理干净，博尔纳拿着小钵对卢卡说。卢卡点点头，过去接着干米兰丢下的活儿。</p><p>“殿下怎么可能去伺候别人！是他们两个伺候殿下一个！”约西普投降了，让对男女之事无比单纯的米兰自己想恐怕这一辈子都想不明白。</p><p>“这……你刚才说那个美少年雅里洛……”他更加茫然了，“应该是个男的吧？”</p><p>米兰不明白，卢卡也不明白。他知道肯定就是那种事，以前达琳卡也提过那人喜欢美少年，只是他想不明白如果不是自己这样畸形的怪异身体，男人和男人要怎么做那种事。</p><p>“雅里洛当然是男的！”约西普抄起小石杵敲了米兰好几下，“跟你一样，只有一根鸡鸡和一个屁眼儿的男的！”</p><p>米兰捂着脑袋，求救地望向博尔纳，倒不是因为疼。他是求知欲旺盛的有为青年，这个时候满脑子想的是搞清楚怎么回事，挨不挨揍他皮糙肉厚倒是无所谓。</p><p>博尔纳停下手里的活儿，同情地看着他，隔了一会儿才呐呐地说：“那个……就是你想的那样……那啥不也是个眼儿……”</p><p>米兰猛地僵住了，站姿十分滑稽，使劲收缩着屁股，仿佛感受到了那种切肤之痛。</p><p>卢卡同样不自觉地收紧了后面。那得有多痛……他都快忘记替自己伤心了，转而对那位名叫雅里洛的美少年充满深深的同情。</p><p>“殿下……他……他……”米兰完全没从震惊中回过神来，“他……他可真会玩……两个美人，男的和女的……”</p><p>是啊，那人是尊贵的殿下，虽然卢卡现在还没搞明白他是哪里冒出来的哪门子殿下……他很年轻，但见过的玩过的都是卢卡这一辈子想都想不到的。</p><p>“那可不，不然咋现在还不见他人呢。”约西普有些悻悻，掩饰不住地羡慕，“我敢打赌，他这三天都没有下过床……”</p><p>卢卡摇摇头，把赤身裸体的三人交叠淫乱的画面赶出脑子。</p><p>“唏……你那是什么表情？”又听见博尔纳嫌恶地扯着嗓子喊道，“殿下可看不上你这膀大腰圆比他还壮的。再说就算他喜欢这一款也轮不到你，那马屁精早第一个把自己洗剥干净躺平任操了……”</p><p>“你话别说那么难听。”博尔纳打断他，“他不像你那么命好，生下来就有爵位等着你继承，来骑队就是镀层金。他什么都得靠自己挣，不努力就完全没有出路。”</p><p>“哟哟哟，我们巴里西奇大人又要主持公道了。”约西普酸溜溜地嚷着，“您说得都对，可我就看不上他那没下限的狗腿样子。”</p><p>“你看不惯不看就是了，你见不着的地方这样的人多的是。”博尔纳低着头继续干活，轻声劝慰他。</p><p>“那个……”见他们转移了话题，米兰不死心地还想再转回到他感兴趣的地方，“那你说……殿下喜欢啥样的男的啊？”</p><p>“唏……”约西普见他凑上来，往旁边挪了挪，不过还是饶有兴致地顺着他话绕了回去，“说了是美少年呗，要长得漂亮，还得细胳膊细腿。”</p><p>“反正不是你这样的臭男人，你的腰要是跟卢卡一样细说不定还有点儿希望。”</p><p>卢卡听他们说到自己急忙转过头，看到三个年轻人都怪异地盯着自己的腰身瞧。他脸一红，端起碾碎的佛手柑走出帐篷。</p><p>博尔纳很快跟出来，跟他一人一边摇起压榨滚轴的手柄，香气四溢的浑浊汁液从两片厚布的缝隙流到下方放置的罐子里。</p><p>“一会儿干完了活儿，跟我们一起去瞧瞧热闹吧。”年轻人发出邀请，“晚饭前有个剑术大会，我们公告都发出去了，恐怕全村的人都会来看。”</p><p>“我……我对这些没什么兴趣，就不去了……”他低着头轻声拒绝。</p><p>博尔纳没再继续劝说，集中精神专心地工作。</p><p>“卢卡！”剑术大会还早，外围早就站满了人，不少人从城里和外村赶来看热闹。莉莉安娜领着一堆金发崽子，兴奋地朝卢卡招手。</p><p>“你们能不能先把我放下来，都已经到这儿了……”卢卡朝一左一右架着他的两个年轻壮汉恳求。</p><p>他还是来了会场，博尔纳只用了一个眼色，约西普和米兰就把他架起直接拖走了。</p><p>同样只要博尔纳一个眼色，他被放了下来，于是快走两步朝莉莉安娜迎过去。</p><p>金长发的农妇背着个女娃，牵了个男孩，旁边的红发少女也牵着两个男孩。</p><p>“我好多天没见你了，听说你在军营里做事？”莉莉安娜让几个孩子跟他打了招呼，小女娃不会说话，就盯着他笑，一副很熟的样子。</p><p>亚斯米娜没有理他，还奇怪姐姐怎么又跟他这么热络了，然后两眼放光地盯着他身后跟来的三个年轻军官。</p><p>“你们是卢卡的朋友吗？”博尔纳虽然还是有些严肃，不过语调十分亲切，“这个位置可不怎么好，小娃娃一会儿恐怕很难看得见。”</p><p>两个大点的男孩已经懂事了，仰着头一脸崇拜地看着三个英武的军官，跟他们的小姨如出一辙。</p><p>“叔叔抱你们上去好不好？”他弯下腰，凑近最大的男孩问道。</p><p>孩子们虽然穿得有些破旧，但却十分干净，加上漂亮的长相，本就讨人喜欢。大男孩开心地跃到他身上，另一边约西普早就抱起最小的男孩，还和亚斯米娜搭上了话。</p><p>三个军官抱着三个男孩，亚斯米娜兴奋地跟着和他们说话，卢卡和莉莉安娜落在最后面。</p><p>“你在里面混得那么好啊？”莉莉安娜走在他身边，忽然用力深呼吸一下，“佛手柑的味道真好闻。”</p><p>卢卡和她闲聊着，她背上的女娃真的特别喜欢他，不但开心地大笑，还伸出手要摸他，他忙伸出手跟小娃娃的小胖手握在一起。</p><p>她还在领主家帮佣，虽然那位殿下大人好几天没回来，不过没人开口让她回去，也许不知道什么时候殿下又回来了。</p><p>擂台就搭在军营边上，军人们都全副武装地聚在后场热身，互相喂招，孩子们和亚斯米娜看得两眼发直，目不暇接。</p><p>博尔纳和维持秩序的军官交代了几句，放下几个男孩，让他们看好小孩不要乱跑，其他的随意参观。</p><p>“你们也要参加比试吗？”卢卡问。</p><p>“那是自然，一会儿等着欣赏我们的英姿吧！”约西普挑挑眉笑道。</p><p>孩子们见一大群人围成一圈，吵着要过去，他们走近一看竟是达里奥队长在和人比试。尼科见到他，抬高手和他打招呼。</p><p>卢卡跟莉莉安娜他们暂别然后走到尼科身边。</p><p>“怎么样？看得出门道吗？”尼科一身整齐洁净的长袍，显得和周围臭烘烘汗津津的军人们格格不入。<br/>
“嗯，我小时候学过一些剑。”这些日子他和尼科相处不少，学到不少新东西，卢卡不想瞒他，“达里奥大人果然名不虚传。”</p><p>中央的达里奥正一手拿剑一手举着盾牌，以一敌三丝毫不落下风。</p><p>“他要是上擂台比试，应该没谁是他的对手吧？”卢卡看得入了迷，不由对这位骑队队长钦佩不已。</p><p>“那哪儿行呢，他要是上场，别人还比什么？他又不像我们那位殿下那么喜欢出风头。”尼科轻轻笑道，“幸好他不在，不然今晚咱们啥也别看了，就看他威武神勇一个打十个吧。”</p><p>他笑起来可真是好看，云淡风轻，眼睛里盛满了星光。不过他又提到那人，卢卡好不容易好长时间没有想起他来，没有想他几天不下床在干什么。</p><p>“既然你也会使剑，要不要活动活动？”尼科见他情绪突然低落了下去，虽然不明就里，于是轻松地建议。</p><p>“什么？卢卡，你会使剑？”米兰突然插了进来，拎着卢卡的小细胳膊不住地掂量，“来来来，怎么也得跟你比试比试。”</p><p>三个年轻人已经换上了轻皮甲，佩上了剑和盾，十分英姿飒爽。</p><p>“没有没有……我……我很久不练了……”卢卡急忙摆手，却被米兰一把拎了出来。</p><p>“很久不练更需要多比划了。”博尔纳扛着剑后退几步，“米兰把你的武器给他，我来跟他喂喂招。”</p><p>很快他们就隔出一个圈子，卢卡来不及做出反应就被这群执行力超强的公国第一军队的军官套上了皮甲，塞上了剑和盾推到了圈子中间。</p><p>博尔纳可没给他时间扭捏，劈头就攻上来了，他只能硬着头皮举着武器应付。</p><p>青年军官不知道他的底细，当然不会使出全力，只是不断地试探，也够让他左支右绌狼狈不堪了。他也是有亲卫队的，莉莉安娜的男孩们可都不遗余力地替他呐喊加油。</p><p>好不容易博尔纳收了招，卢卡发现达里奥队长竟然也在围观。</p><p>“身手挺灵活，柔韧性不错，力量太差了。”队长煞有介事地对他做了点评，“一会儿给我上擂台打一打，让我再瞧瞧。”</p><p>这回他更没机会反对，就被队长大人扔上了擂台。他晕头转向地被人一喝彩一注目，竟然生出一些此生都未曾有过的豪勇来。</p><p>那人，就当他死了吧，精尽人亡死在艳后的床上……反正连他是谁都不知道，所有的一切，就当被狗咬了……可怜地被咬了好多口……</p><p>他憋着一口气，竟然还打赢了两场。对手一位是城里守卫，一位是骑队里最初等级的小军人。这个成绩相当惊人了，让那些认识他多年的村民惊得掉了下巴。</p><p>他最后败在了领主次子安德雷手上。这时天已经黑了，他没有留下继续看热闹，长久没有进行的剧烈运动让他筋疲力尽，他没有等到最后的优胜出炉就回到了自己的石屋。</p><p>那人依旧不见踪影，就像没在他的生命里出现过一样。那晚只要上过擂台的人最后都有名次，第一名是个不认识的军官，三个熟识的年轻人里博尔纳排名最高，打到了半决赛，米兰和约西普都在十名开外。卢卡的排名虽然靠后，但足以让他一战成名，被人刮目相看了。</p><p>结果就是军官们每天练剑，三个年轻人一次不漏地把他架去。达里奥队长不知道为什么对他特别感兴趣，就爱盯着他亲自提点他，还给他布置作业每天要检查，引来不少羡慕的目光。</p><p>安德雷也跟着一起练剑，他现在差不多算骑队的军需官，虽然还没有正式的编制，达里奥和尼科似乎都很信任和喜爱他。不过在训练场上达里奥只盯着卢卡不放，谁都没有这份优待。</p><p>卢卡每天除了干手上的工作，被这些人逼着练剑累得半死，傍晚还得到尼科的营帐，不过这可是他最乐意做的事情。</p><p>尼科同样对他刮目相看，不过倒不是因为他那上不了台面的剑术，而是偶然发现他可不只是认识几样草药的拉丁文，尼科珍藏那些古罗马人留下来的羊皮纸医书，他甚至都可以毫无障碍地阅读。</p><p>他对尼科的敬仰同样与日俱增。尼科的藏书丰富得超出想象，而且据说这些只是其中一部分，他不但精通拉丁文和希腊文，而且正在研读萨拉森和波斯传来的医书。卢卡这一生都没见过这样学识渊博的人。</p><p>这几日他都在尼科那里读书读到深夜，尼科甚至留他过夜，他婉言谢绝了。倒不是因为别的顾虑，尼科的营帐除了睡床还有一张诊疗用的矮榻，给他睡倒是正好，而且他从不认为尼科是需要防备的人。只是他习惯了一个人，除了那人霸道地从来没问过他意见就跑来跟他睡了几天，他不太愿意与人共处一室休息。最重要的是他每天都得沐浴，尤其是那畸形的地方，他害怕那里长久不洗散发出来的奇怪味道。</p><p>当然军人们也每天洗澡，不过是在树林边的小河里，一群人一起赤身裸体泡在水里嬉戏打闹。</p><p>他现在的生活跟从前大不一样了，每天见到很多人，跟很多人说话，甚至跟好几个人关系密切。他尽量不想起那人，可那人的影子总是围绕在他身边，或者说他现在所谓的新生活，根本就是那人的一部分。他很清楚，骑队雇佣他做事，正是在那人的授意之下，他甚至怀疑达里奥和尼科对自己的厚待也是那人的缘由。</p><p>“我懂的哪里算多了，”尼科听了卢卡满怀崇敬的赞美后谦虚地笑道，“比我厉害的人不就近在眼前。那可真是个语言天才，年纪轻轻就会数种语言，别说拉丁文、希腊文、萨拉森文的精通程度更甚于我，先民的好几种语言都难不倒他，就连北方那些，什么日耳曼人、凯尔特人、高卢人的方言，我疑心把他扔在大陆上随便一个偏远角落，他都能说出一朵花来。”</p><p>卢卡很喜欢看他的笑容，连那位难得一见的语言天才都顾不上关心了，公国第一骑队精英荟萃、卧虎藏龙，反正肯定不是他认识的人。尼科的眼角和唇角有一些细纹，反而使他整个脸庞显得十分柔和，他的牙齿细密整齐，笑的时候仿佛周身都在发光。</p><p>“我看你们几个大男人做针线缝腰带也难，我让安德雷找几个农妇来帮忙吧。”他也常到卢卡的工作帐，探讨如何优化方案，或者出些主意。</p><p>安德雷还没把农妇找来，那人倒是回来了。</p><p>整整七天，那人没有精尽人亡，反而英姿勃发地出现在操练场，露着修长健美的四肢，矫健而不失优雅地与达里奥对战，当然是所有人瞩目的焦点。</p><p>卢卡躲在人群边上，看都不想看那人一眼，要不是米兰和博尔纳把他夹在中间，他恨不得马上开溜。</p><p>那人不但精神好，心情更好，和达里奥比试酣畅淋漓地出了一身汗，又让军官们分组练习，他兴味十足地逐一巡视指点。</p><p>米兰和博尔纳逮着卢卡喂招，经过这几天的练习，卢卡也渐渐习惯了再次拿剑的感觉。这些日子和这些年轻的臭男人们天天混在一块，他从前那些担忧和恐惧早就烟消云散，他只要拴紧裤腰带别去招惹别人，这些贵族们成年人文明人谁也不会硬要扒他裤子看他是不是跟大伙儿一样。</p><p>那人应该早把他忘得干净，他在这儿怕个什么鬼，反正跑不掉，索性专心练剑，练出点名堂来也没那么容易让人再像这样欺负了去。博尔纳也感受到了他的用心，这几日早就摸清了他的底细，知道他的长处十分明显，又受到队长不少点拨，更懂得利用自身优势，要打到他越来越不容易，反而容易被他灵敏地偷到一下，所以也拿出了十成的注意力与他应战。</p><p>卢卡瞄到一个空档，用力劈了下去，他们的剑锋都包了皮革，这么一下砍下去倒是不大会受伤，但恐怕会痛得不轻。他还是实战经验不足，没看出来这是博尔纳故意卖的一个破绽，被反手一格，剑差点脱手飞出去，整个人往后退了好几步都没稳住。</p><p>身后有人接住了他，温暖的、熟悉的怀抱。那人扶着他站好，收回手的时候隐蔽地暧昧地在他后腰上捏了一下，吓得他猛地跳开。</p><p>“殿下。”博尔纳和米兰恭敬地朝那人行礼，卢卡也急忙站到他们身边低下头行礼。</p><p>那人轻快地寒暄，关心了下他们的工作。卢卡低着头一直没有开口，都是由博尔纳条理清晰地回答那人的问题。</p><p>“没有想到制香师卢卡的身手那么漂亮呢。”那人主动把话题引到了他身上，总让他觉得不怀好意。</p><p>“殿下过奖了。”他没有抬头，硬着头皮回答。</p><p>那人似乎还想跟他说话，但这训练场上站满了人，所以只是夸赞了他们几句，让他们继续练习。</p><p>“今晚我来找你，给我留个门。”他经过卢卡身边时，假意替他整理歪掉的肩甲，附在他耳边悄声说。</p><p>卢卡惊讶地抬头，正好看见他距离很近的俊美脸庞，朝自己俏皮地眨着眼睛。</p><p>这实在是卢卡这一辈子听到过最厚颜无耻的要求，这也是他遇到过脸皮最厚的人。</p><p>他当然不会在家等着任人宰割。他在晚饭前回了一趟家，快速地洗好澡换了衣服，收拾了些东西跑到尼科的营帐。</p><p>临走前他把洗澡洗脚洗衣服的脏水装满大木桶，放到那人总是翻墙进来的位置。</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>萨拉森是西欧对阿拉伯的旧称。在黑暗时代整个欧洲文明几乎毫无建树，比之古罗马时代反而有所倒退，这正是阿拉伯帝国最辉煌的时期，医药、科学都处于世界领先。</p><p>文中的“罗马”大部分指东罗马帝国，即后世所称拜占庭帝国，但偶尔指古罗马帝国。这就不特意区分了，按照当时人们的认识恐怕没人能分得清……</p><p>巴尔干半岛的斯拉夫人直接完成了从部落到分封的转变，没有经历过蓄奴时期，不过处在仍保有部分奴隶制的拜占庭帝国影响下，贵族买卖一两个奴隶应该不算特别不合理的事。</p><p>雅里洛是斯拉夫神话中有名的美少年。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那尊夫七天才能回家一次，家里的事不都全丢给了你？这也太辛苦了。”</p><p>“倒还好，正好休耕月地里没啥活儿，我还能出来做点事。他在外面风吹日晒的，吃也吃不好住也住不好，更不容易。”</p><p>卢卡满头大汗地调试刚装好的蒸馏装置，竖着耳朵偷听坐在门口的男女闲聊搭话。</p><p>“尊夫真是幸运能拥有你这样的妻子。男人在外面再难再累，只要想着家里有个女人挂念自己心疼自己，什么苦都能捱过去。”俊美华贵的青年抱膝蹲坐在地上，歪着头看着正在做着针线活的农妇。</p><p>“哟，我们的殿下出一趟门，只怕牵挂你的女人可不止一个，十个八个都算少了。”莉莉安娜斜着眼睛看他一眼，抿嘴笑道。</p><p>“冤枉，我可尚未娶亲，孤苦伶仃一个人。”那人笑得纯真，漂亮的眼睛在长长的金色睫毛下闪着亲切的光，完全没有平日里目中无人的傲慢做派。</p><p>“殿下就小我一岁吧，不是早就该成家了？”莉莉安娜干活儿利索，一会儿一条腰带就开始收尾，咬断最后的线头，“再大的老爷家里都一定需要有个女主人张罗照顾才好。”</p><p>原来那人比莉莉还小，那更比自己要小了，今年应该是二十四，确实该娶妻了。</p><p>“我也很想，我一直都希望找个好女人结婚。”那人金色的短发服贴地垂在前额，无比乖巧，竟有一些可怜相，“可怎么都遇不到合适的，真正把我放在心上疼我爱我的女子。”</p><p>“我要是早几年遇上你就好了，我一定怎么样都要把你娶回家。”</p><p>“哎哟，卢卡，你得拿稳，这玩意儿砸下来可不是闹着玩儿的！”米兰狼狈地抱住黄铜导管的另一头，同样满身大汗。</p><p>他急忙道歉，同时不着痕迹地瞟向门口的男女。</p><p>“你有妹妹吗？跟你一样又好看又能干，还懂得疼人的。”那人仰着头盯着莉莉安娜，不要脸地又朝她凑得更近。</p><p>“妹妹我还真有一个……”金发农妇被哄得开怀，爽朗地笑道，“不过我可不敢让你靠近她。你这张小嘴抹了蜜似的甜，这些话我听听就算了，要是换个小姑娘遇上你，准得当真……啧啧，不晓得将来要怎么为你伤心欲绝呢。”</p><p>莉莉安娜当然不是达琳卡那样蠢笨的妇人，让那人吹捧几句就找不着北，连自己是谁都不知道了。卢卡在心里好好称赞了她一番，一眼看清了那人的真面目，他就是个骗子，大祸害，嘴里没一句真话，谁遇上他谁倒大霉。</p><p>不过……卢卡不禁想着，他要是有那人一半能说会哄，当初就不会让莉莉那样伤心痛苦，抱着玉石俱焚的心不管不顾地闹，以至于败坏了名誉，最后匆忙嫁给一个大她八岁的光棍儿。</p><p>安德雷第二天一早就把莉莉安娜带到卢卡这里，说先让她做些活儿，下午还会从邻村再来几个帮手。那人是跟他们一起来的，他就知道，那人一肚子坏水，一定不会让自己好过。</p><p>“卢卡，你瞧瞧看我做得对不对？”莉莉安娜出声打断了他的思绪，手上托着一条新缝好的布腰带。</p><p>“哦……”卢卡忙接过来，仔细翻看细密漂亮的针脚，“我觉得很好，一会儿我拿去给尼科大人看看。”</p><p>莉莉安娜突然凑近了他，深吸一口气，“薄荷的味道……你今天摘薄荷了吗？”</p><p>“嗯……嗯，是的……”卢卡涨红了脸，窘迫地往后退了一步，眼角的余光瞄到那人站在门口阴沉地盯着他。</p><p>卢卡在尼科那里吃了午饭回来，他的工作帐有些乱，除了三个年轻人和莉莉安娜，安德雷也带了两个农妇过来，那人不见了踪影，总算没有赖着不走。</p><p>两个新来的农妇被引见给卢卡，他总觉得她们看起来怪怪的。偷偷观察了好一会儿，才发现到底是哪里的问题。</p><p>她们都是生面孔，应该不是本村人。长相可以算美貌，年龄与莉莉安娜相仿，而且都是同一类型胸大腰细的少妇，奇怪的地方就在于她们言谈举止之间，总让人觉得有些不正经，就连卢卡这么迟钝的人都能察觉。</p><p>这三个帮忙的人选，肯定不是随意定下的。</p><p>军队下午要开到普罗沃山拉练，那人消失了那么久，应该也要跟去。三个年轻人都得去，所以忙着收尾和移交工作。他们对新来的两个帮手态度有些冷淡，卢卡注意到他们私下互相使眼色，传递着轻蔑和鄙视。他并不能完全理解这样的敌意针对谁。</p><p>很多年前莉莉安娜曾经给卢卡帮过忙，对这些活儿还算熟悉，而安德雷更是超乎寻常地精明能干，所以交接工作异乎寻常地顺利。</p><p>“卢卡，按照你的配方，忍冬的数量好像不够。”安德雷用一只量尺量着木桶里的花头，“这样放上蒸馏器没问题吗？”</p><p>“少了很多吗？如果太少了就不能蒸，这个一旦开起来就不能停下了。”卢卡过来看了一下，“再去摘一些吧。”</p><p>“你要去西海的山谷吗？”莉莉安娜停下了手里的活儿，怔怔地问。</p><p>“嗯，是的，安德雷跟我一起去。”卢卡没有看她，低着头整理出门的东西。</p><p>尼科给他要了一匹小马。卢卡的骑术比剑术更不够看，所以给他挑了骑队里最矮最温顺的一匹小母马，第二矮的正是尼科的坐骑。</p><p>骑在马背上，整个岛一下子就感觉小了好多，以前他挎着篮子走到西海几乎要小半天时间，现在骑马不多一会儿就能到。</p><p>漫山遍野的忍冬花开得正盛，山顶上的巨石也没有更改模样。只是物是人非，当年偎依在巨石上的少年男女早已擦肩而过，渐行渐远。</p><p>卢卡并没有伤感太久，那真是太久远的事情了，时间真的能抚平一切伤口，现在就算和莉莉面对面交流的时候，他的心最多只是隐隐起些波澜，再也没有当年那种锥心刺骨的痛。他和安德雷交代几句便踏入了花海，开得最好的花总在远离道路的山坡上，他小心地穿梭在灌木花藤中，专心地工作。</p><p>金黄和雪白的秀雅花朵随着轻柔的海风摇曳生姿，卢卡温柔地剪下花头，轻轻放进小筐子里。</p><p>“以后这么辛苦的活儿交给安德雷和米兰就好，你不要自己出来做了。”一只修长白皙的手抢在他前面掐下一朵盛开的金黄花朵。</p><p>“走了这么远的路，还得在日头下忙活，我看了心疼。”那人把金黄的忍冬花托在手心，伸到他面前，青玉色的漂亮眼睛热烈地盯着他。</p><p>他呆呆地看着那张俊美的，此时满是关切的脸，如同挨了当头一棒，脑子里各种头绪逐渐串到了一起。</p><p>突然上门让他去领主家里点香，告诉他达里奥队长喜欢熏香，在他想开溜时叫住了他，把他带到那人的卧室就无缘无故消失……还有他一直在思考的问题，是谁在做相反的事，把莉莉推到了那人身边？</p><p>最不对劲的就是今天，明明计量好的忍冬突然就不够用了……</p><p>他都不用四处张望，领主次子一定不在视线范围之内了。马屁精、没有下限的狗腿子、看不见的地方这种人多得是……甚至不需要那人交待什么，光凭察言观色的揣摩，就有数不清的人争先恐后顺着他的心意办事……</p><p>怎么现在才想明白？自己什么都不是，莫名其妙成了别人向上爬的垫脚石，根本没人在意他失去了什么。</p><p>“怎么了？”那人察觉到了他的哀伤，轻轻揽住他的头靠在自己肩上，“还在生我的气？我不是回来了吗？这些日子我可是一直在想你呢。”</p><p>这倒也不全是假话。他刚到佐拉宫殿的时候，每日纵情享乐倒想不起其他，然而新鲜劲儿过了没几天就腻歪了，还真的想过几次这个住在科内扎乡村的小小制香师。</p><p>“你知道我昨晚睡在哪里吗？”他双臂使劲，抱紧了怀里的制香师，“我一个人在你的屋子里，睡在你的床上，盖着你的被子，到处都是你的气味……我一直在想，我们在一起的时候，你在我怀里的样子……”</p><p>那人的气息很温暖，带着清淡的橄榄油和皮革气味。卢卡的脸埋进他的肩膀，深深地呼吸。</p><p>“你摆在墙根的木桶，可把我磕得不轻，我的小腿淤青了好大一块……”那人低哑的嗓音满是委屈，同样把脸埋进了他的颈窝。</p><p>“真是薄荷……”那人的鼻尖拱着他颈子细致的皮肤，在已经开始愈合的伤口上又咬了一口。</p><p>“你比薄荷好闻……”</p><p>“唔……”卢卡吃痛瑟缩了一下，却不敢躲开。根本就没有什么秘密，周围还有多少人包藏祸心拿他当棋子？达里奥、尼科、博尔纳、米兰、约西普这些人，他们到底知道多少，真的就跟表面上表现的一样对他亲和友善吗？</p><p>“以后可不能再这样跟我使性子了，明白吗？”按在他背上的手缓缓下滑，用力抓在他的屁股上。</p><p>那人离开了他的脖子，金色的睫毛下漂亮的眸子牢牢盯住他的眼睛。</p><p>“听到我的话了？”他的声音很轻，却带着十足的冷厉。</p><p>“我……我……知道了……”他垂下眼帘，躲避咄咄逼人的注视。</p><p>“这样多好，卢卡……”那人慢慢拉高他的罩袍，“乖乖听我的话，我会对你很好的。”</p><p>听话，是唯一能做的事吧？他顺从地抬起手臂，任由那人由下往上剥下贯头罩袍。那人要欺负自己，多的是手段，不要忤逆他，不要激怒他，至少不会再有更多的人知道这件事，还有那个见不得人的秘密。</p><p>他仰面躺倒在忍冬藤交织缠绕的山坡上，灌木挡住了些许灼热的阳光，感觉到身上的衣物一件一件离开自己身体。</p><p>尊贵的殿下大人从没有在这样明亮的自然光下看过制香师的身体，每一个细节都无比清楚。手臂、胸膛和腰肢都白皙细瘦，此时脆弱地颤抖不已，然而双腿却十分有力、肌肉发达。这样剧烈的反差不但不显得怪异难看，反而让这个人有一种奇特的吸引力，尤其是……</p><p>他拉起那双线条分明的双腿，向两边撑开，制香师颤抖的双臂抱在胸前，闭上了眼睛。腿间的小花朵绽放在阳光下，可怜的男人最在意的私处，最害怕暴露的隐秘在他眼里却是绝美的风光。</p><p>细白的小小花瓣紧闭着，哆嗦得厉害，小小肉团瑟缩在稀疏细软的耻毛中央。</p><p>“真可怜……”他的鼻尖凑近那里，咸腥的气味似乎比第一次的时候更浓了一些。</p><p>跟别的任何人都不一样，任何人这一生都见识不到，这样美好的小东西属于他一个人。</p><p>于是他遵从了自己内心从一开始就萌发的欲望，双手拨开微微鼓起的两瓣肉阜，张嘴含住了颤抖不已的小花苞。</p><p>卢卡惊呼出声，本能地夹紧双腿，却夹到那人金色的脑袋。那个漂亮的头颅却不为所动，坚定强悍地用舌头往前不断推进，细细舔舐。</p><p>他感觉到了滚热湿软的活物贴上了自己那处，烫得他尖叫，随即咬住了嘴唇，好一会儿后，他才意识到那是什么。</p><p>“不……求你不要……脏……”这超过了他所有的想象，怎么也想不到那人居然会用舌头碰，他挣扎着伸手去推那颗漂亮的脑袋。</p><p>那人灵活的舌头拨开了紧闭的花瓣，找到了脆弱的小核，突然用力吸住。</p><p>“唔……”他软了身子，双手无力地垂下，紧紧揪住身下的藤蔓。灼热的气息喷在他整个私处，滚烫的粗糙舌面不断在他整个被迫绽开的花唇来回滑动，抵住已经挺立起来的花核不住玩弄，不时用力一吸，发出淫靡的响声。</p><p>“不要了……求你……求求你……”他被潮水淹没了，那是更猛烈更恐怖的感受，没有疼痛，没有强烈的触感，只有火热、柔软和湿黏……酸涩麻木感从那个地方蔓延全身，仿佛灵魂都要随着那人的舔舐吸吮飞出体外。</p><p>温暖湿软的触感突然包住他已经挺立起来的小肉棍，他如触雷一般全身抽搐，灵魂真的随着大量的热液涌出身体。他的眼前只有一片白，好半天才感到那人抱住了他。</p><p>“舒服吗？”一个声音从遥远的地方传来。他恍惚地睁眼，只看到一双热切的漂亮眼眸。</p><p>“舒服吗？”那人又问了一遍，用力掐住他的后颈。</p><p>他找回了一些意识，看清了那人的脸，然后茫然地点头。</p><p>“你……”他艰难地找回自己的声音，一个问题一直在他脑子里混乱地闪过，这时却突然成型了，“你是不是……”</p><p>那人猛地闯进了他的身体，湿黏的热液无比润滑，几乎是毫无阻隔地一插到底，他的问题被堵在了嗓子眼。</p><p>“舒服了要说出来，不能自己一个人偷偷享受，明白吗？”那人重重地喘息，微微地后撤，再狠狠地挺进到底。</p><p>“嗯……”他别过头低低地呻吟，似痛苦又似欢愉。</p><p>“看着我。”那人一手强硬地扳过他的脸，一手压着他一条膝弯，胯部速度加快，雨点一般打到他的屁股上。</p><p>他随着每一次撞击发出呜呜的可怜喉音，棕色的眼睛有些失焦，努力地看向那人近在咫尺的俊脸。</p><p>“舒服吗，卢卡？”那人与他额头相抵，声音温柔又热切。</p><p>“唔……是的……”卢卡的意识猛地被击中了，心脏同愈发酥麻的身体一样，随着那一声温柔的呼唤飞上了天。</p><p>“好……舒服……我……我又要……”</p><p>“还要吗？还要我再快吗？”那人喘得厉害，发狂一般深深地一下一下捣进他的身体，越来越快。</p><p>“要……要……求你再快些……”他的身体摇晃得厉害，后背与地上的花藤剧烈摩擦，但是一点都感觉不到疼了。</p><p>“我是谁？”那人低哑地嘶吼。</p><p>“你……你……我不知道……”又要来了，洪流即将涌出身体的前兆，痛快到死去的感觉。</p><p>“我是谁？”一只手用力掐上他已经硬起来的乳尖，往外拉扯玩弄。</p><p>“你……殿……殿下……殿下……”他舒服地挺起了胸，仿佛渴望更多残酷的虐待。</p><p>“伊万，叫我伊万……”那人如他渴求地，给他快速狂猛的抽插，灭顶濒死的快感。</p><p>“伊万……”他轻轻吐出两个音节的名字，好听得媲美神明的名字，他的视线里只有那一双好看极了的眼睛，伴随着高潮的来临。</p><p>稀薄的精液从小肉棍喷上尊贵青年赤裸的小腹，而从花穴狂涌而出的透明液体比以往任何一次都要多，大股大股的温热汁液浇湿了两人的下身，沿着股缝不断下流，淌进了泥地里。</p><p>他的心跳得飞快，大口喘息着，意识渐渐回来。漂亮的青年还在他的身体里，金色的头颅埋在他的颈窝没有动。</p><p>“卢卡，”他安静了一会儿，突然闷闷地开口，“再叫我一声。”</p><p>“嗯？”卢卡的神儿回过来了，突然起了一些玩心，“好……”</p><p>“殿下……”他拉长尾音软软地唤道。</p><p>“又欠操了是不是。”依旧挺立的小肉棍被抓住捏了好几下，他受痒，躲着缩起了身体。</p><p>“卢卡，”那人提起他的腰，拍拍他的小屁股，“翻过去，我们换个姿势。”</p><p>他咕哝着抗议，就被翻了个面。这时灌木的投影比刚才拉得更长，两个人都被笼罩在阴影里。</p><p>“伊万……”他的双手撑在地上，抓紧了刚刚被他揉乱的藤蔓。</p><p>火热地粗长再度闯了进来，急切，但是温柔，他感受到了。</p><p>身体又一次泛起酸麻，随着由慢即快的律动蔓延全身，他没有再压抑，开始哼哼地呻吟。</p><p>“伊万……”他垂着脑袋，半长的金发随着撞击不停摆动。</p><p>“卢卡……”</p><p>滚烫的手按揉着白皙的臀肉，慢慢地往中间移动，突然按上那个一直在他眼前晃动的粉色菊蕊。</p><p>“啊……”卢卡尖叫一声，腰被死死握住不让他逃走，火热的手指强悍地就着刚才积聚在此处的淫液来回揉弄。</p><p>为什么弄那个地方也会舒服？卢卡一下子软了腰，屁股挺得更高，不由自主地摇晃着腰肢。</p><p>“弄这里更舒服……”那人低声叹息，挺起中指猛地刺进紧闭的中央。</p><p>“啊……”卢卡受不了地仰起头，双腿抖得几乎再也支撑不住。</p><p>“真没用。”那人轻轻骂了一声，手指突然配合下身的动作交替抽插他两个性穴。</p><p>野蛮的快感瞬间吞没了他，在掉入深渊时他能发出的唯一声音只是不停呼喊那个名字。</p><p>“伊万……伊万……伊万……”</p><p>高潮来得迅猛，那人同样失控地驰骋，紧紧抵住深处，巨龙突突地跳动，射出大股大股的浓精。</p><p>“伊万……”他赤裸的身体伏在交织的藤蔓上，脸蹭着一朵盛开的白色忍冬，甘寒的香气围绕着他。</p><p>“嗯？”同样赤裸的俊美青年紧贴着他的后背，脸深深埋进他的颈窝，懒洋洋地应了一声。</p><p>“你……对别人也……那样吗？”终于可以喘一口气，他问出一直想问的问题。</p><p>“哪样？”那人微微抬头，轻轻咬了一下他的耳背。</p><p>“就是……就是刚刚……那样……”他害羞地把脸埋进手臂。</p><p>“刚刚哪样？刚刚我做了那么多事……你是指哪样……”那人坏心眼地拱他，想把他红透的脸翻过来。</p><p>“就是……就是……”他急了，突然被翻过来面对那人，棕色的眼睛里竟然泛着泪光。</p><p>“傻瓜……”那人爱怜地轻轻点了一下他的鼻尖，“我这条舌头一辈子都没伺候过人，除了你。”</p><p>这个回答并不能令人满意，不过……还是能让人有一点点动心的吧？</p><p>“你知道吗？忍冬和茉莉香味最搭，驱蚊效果最好，可惜队长大人不喜欢香味……”他拈起颊边雪白的花朵，眼波流转，冲那人一笑。</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>每一个渣攻背后必定有一个那啥，正如每一个家暴男身后必有一个不断纵容原谅的包子。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亚斯闹着想进来做活儿，我肯定不同意。”莉莉安娜背着小宝宝，一边站着摘薄荷，一边轻轻摇晃身体，“我说我可没办法，我让她来找你了。她要是真腆着个脸来求你，你可千万别搭理她。”</p><p>她背上的小女娃含着指头睡着了，长长的睫毛在下眼睑投下一片阴影，简直就是只小天使。莉莉安娜今天背着小女儿来上工的，拼命跟大伙儿道歉，小家伙今天不知道怎么回事，妈妈一走就死命地哭，哭到背过气去，吓得小姨急忙差哥哥出来把妈妈半路叫回去。</p><p>“这是安德雷负责的事，我本来就说不上话。”卢卡往过滤器里铺上滤布，不时抬头偷偷看一眼睡着的小女娃，她正吸手指吸得起劲，“就算她来找我，我也没什么办法。”</p><p>带着孩子来军营，肯定是不合规矩的，不过卢卡这儿清净，来往的人少，博尔纳只说别让队长看见，就睁一眼闭一眼默许了。</p><p>“咦，卢卡，你买茉莉了？要我摘吗？”金发农妇突然闻到一股馥郁的花香，拨开篮子里的薄荷，果然发现底下有一束茉莉花，“你的配方里有这个吗？”</p><p>“哦，那个……是的，拜托你……”卢卡涨红了脸，忙道，“我想另外做几个不一样的香袋。</p><p>莉莉没表现出什么异样，他暗自松了一口气。</p><p>“我倒不是最担心她被人骗，当然担心总是会有的……”她低着头仔细地把摘好的薄荷叶一片一片擦干净。</p><p>卢卡默默地听她唠叨，从前他们也这样，一个不停地说，一个安静地听。莉莉的语速很快，重点不停在变换，一会儿说这里的年轻人实在多，对没什么见识的亚斯米娜来说全是诱惑，一会儿又说这些贵族少爷们没人会真心想要娶个农村女子，可怜外面那么多姑娘还做着美梦……别说姑娘了，就连那些妇人们，都在动着心思捞好处……</p><p>她说到这里，伸头朝外看了一眼，回头朝卢卡眨眨眼睛。新来的两个农妇故意在帐篷外面老远搭着凳子做针线活儿，一边找机会和路过的军官搭讪。</p><p>“喏，就是她们，我说这么眼熟呢，可是隔壁村的大名人——一个风流寡妇，门前故事可多了三天三夜都说不完；一个谁都能插上一脚，当着老公面儿都敢偷，还什么人都偷，这刚生完孩子都不安分……”她鄙夷地努努嘴。卢卡看着她脸上的神情，突然联想起了村子里和她来往密切的几位大婶儿。</p><p>“安德雷大人到底在想什么，把这种人弄进来不等于把老鼠放进蜜罐吗？”</p><p>“还能想什么？这叫悄无声息地投其所好，你当然不懂啦。”清亮的声音突然插了进来，约西普正大步迈进帐子，“不然怎么叫马屁专家呢。”</p><p>卢卡现在当然明白他针对的是谁，这太明显了，连莉莉安娜不明就里的都知道他话中带刺骂的就是她刚刚说的人。</p><p>“哟，我们最受欢迎的约西普大人回来了，不忙着应付外面的姑娘们了吗？”她心眼灵活，知道不管是领主之子还是贵族军官，他们平民谁都开罪不起，忙拿他打趣儿岔开话题。</p><p>“你这话就不对了啊，除了殿下，谁不知道在这里最受欢迎的是我们博尔纳大人。”莉莉安娜比他们大不了多少，虽然只是个见识有限的农妇，但是心思坦荡又会看眼色做事，经过好几日的相处，三个年轻军官明显对她态度与另外两个外村来帮忙的农妇不同。</p><p>“瞧瞧，他现在口袋里还揣着好几件信物呢。”他口气酸溜溜地，大家的目光都投向了刚进门的博尔纳。</p><p>就算骑队里青年才俊扎堆儿，博尔纳仍然十分耀眼，不但高大英俊、稳重能干，而且据说家世出身都是拔尖的。</p><p>博尔纳在他后面，听得倒是一清二楚，却没有理他，只是和大家简单地打了招呼就脱下披风认真干活儿。</p><p>“对了，我们刚刚从训练场回来看到亚斯米娜了。”约西普转头对莉莉安娜说道，“她还跟我们打了招呼。”</p><p>“是吗？”她似乎对这件事习以为常，头都没抬一下，“你觉得她看上你们谁了？”</p><p>卢卡听了一惊，抬头看见对话的两人都面不改色，仿佛这并不是什么大不了的话题。</p><p>“嗨……这哪儿能问我呐……”约西普有些悻悻，“反正不是我，也不是米兰。”</p><p>他瞄了一眼提着一大筐鼠尾草进来的米兰。莉莉安娜皱了皱眉，担忧地看向他。</p><p>“殿下么，是很难，虽然看上去谁都能把他搞定的样子。”约西普径自说了下去。</p><p>莉莉安娜这些日子早把几个年轻人的脾性摸了个透，虽然她大字不识，但见什么人说什么话的本事可是卢卡一辈子学不来的。</p><p>“不过博尔纳大人也容易不到哪里去，他可和殿下一样已经继承了爵位。而且，别说别人了，连我们成天混一起的都不知道他到底喜欢什么样的，我怀疑他压根就没长那根筋。”</p><p>约西普果然八卦又鸡婆，说到这种事就停不下来。他从少年时代一起跟着队长学剑时开始，一一说起关于博尔纳的逸事——米斯拉夫大公家的小小姐，也就是殿下大人的小表妹，从伊斯特拉一路追到希贝尼克，死活缠着他要嫁，他倒好，连夜划船逃到亚得里亚海的无人岛上当野人，谁都找不着他；平时动机不纯想要勾搭他的侍女仆妇更加不计其数了，他老爹生怕他走上歧途，送了两个妓女到他床上，把他关进去不让出来，结果这人让她们脱光衣服互扇耳光折腾了一夜，从此倒是清净了，谁都知道巴里西奇家的大公子是个变态，再也没有女子肯靠近他。</p><p>原来伊万是大公的外甥，难怪了……这里没有人提过伊万这个名字，他也不让卢卡在人前这样称呼他，这个自然不用他说，可他说出来时卢卡心里免不了有些难过。除了这个名字，卢卡对他可以说一无所知，如今才弄明白大公亲外甥的名字，哪是一个小小的制香师能随便叫的。</p><p>这些故事米兰也是亲历者，在一边帮腔和补充，同时心不在焉地干点儿活。而故事的主角博尔纳，面不改色地专心生火烘干坩锅里的除虫菊，对这些关于他私生活的闲话充耳不闻。</p><p>这些让他们大惊小怪的故事，在卢卡看来他并没有什么可指责和怪罪的。这只能说明他是一个坚持自我的年轻人，绝不随波逐流，对不喜欢的人和事绝不妥协，不但不怪异，反而让人尊敬。</p><p>“博尔纳大人不喜欢那些女子，你们也不能逼着他去亲近啊。”背着熟睡宝宝的莉莉安娜完全说出了卢卡的心声，“再说不肯将就，就表示走上歧途吗？这我可有些不明白了。”</p><p>“对哦……我一直没想到这个问题，”原本一直在帮腔的米兰如梦初醒，回过头反问约西普，“为什么老巴里西奇大人担心他走错路呢？”</p><p>“唏……”约西普嫌弃地看他一眼，“莉莉不明白就算了，你这个脑子怎么也转不过弯儿来？”</p><p>“虽然你也是处男，这辈子还没开过荤，但我们所有人都可以担保，你这家伙喜欢女人，见着个对你笑的村姑就没出息地走不动道。可是他……”他朝着博尔纳的方向歪了一下脑袋。</p><p>“你敢保证他也是？”</p><p>“你们说够了没？”原本一直默不作声的博尔纳突然爆出一句话，满是警告的意味。</p><p>卢卡朝他看去，他脸色阴沉，只是稍稍抬了抬眼睛看了约西普一眼，又低下头专心干手里的活儿。</p><p>约西普见他真动了怒，干笑了一声，识相地闭上了嘴。回头一看米兰被冻住似的一脸呆滞茫然，又以那种收缩着屁股的滑稽站姿。</p><p>“行了行了，他就算……啊，也看不上你，别自作多情了。”他使了个眼色，打着哈哈岔开话题，“外头的姑娘也看不上你。”</p><p>“你又知道了！你以为就你们受欢迎，我也有礼物的好不好！”米兰立马反应了过来，表情夸张地顺着他的话说下去。</p><p>他们俩接着真真假假地斗了一阵嘴，博尔纳再也没有说话，只是闷头干活。卢卡并不能十分明白他们刚才的波涛暗涌，只想着博尔纳虽然话不多，但待人真诚可靠，卢卡一直尊重他，他愿意喜欢谁不喜欢谁是他的事，并不能改变任何自己对他的看法。</p><p>正在气氛比较尴尬的时候，好几日没在工作帐出现的公爵殿下被两个农妇簇拥着进来了。</p><p>看到他们三人同时进来，卢卡才恍然大悟约西普之前说的投其所好是什么意思。这都是为了迎合这位殿下大人呢，他曾经公开明示过喜欢这类型的女子，这就有人抢着物色好人选了，恐怕还不是安德雷一人之功，争先恐后寻着门路想拍马屁的小领主们谁都不是省油的灯。</p><p>不愧是刚生完孩子不久的喂奶妈妈，那胸胀得都快顶破衣服了，直挺挺地蹭在公爵殿下裸露的健壮手臂外侧。不光卢卡看傻了眼，三个年轻军官的眼珠子也差点掉下来。</p><p>他多日不来，算起来这还是第一次见到这两个专门为他准备的妇人。他保持着面对莉莉安娜时的亲和与友善，不着痕迹地抽出手臂，往前走了几步。</p><p>“制香师卢卡，我代表尼科大人前来和你商谈一些要事。”他的神情恳切，仿佛真为了要事而来，“这里有方便谈话的地方吗？”</p><p>卢卡不明白他打什么主意，这几天他们白天基本见不着，最多只在练剑场上打个照面，可每天晚上都一起过夜，他再也没翻过墙，而是大摇大摆从卢卡给他留的大门进去。</p><p>他现在一副办正经公事的样子，卢卡微微迟疑了一下点点头，转身掀开一个布帘，后面是临时存放一些原料和半成品的小仓库。</p><p>公爵殿下跟在他身后钻进布帘，突然一把抱起了他，吓得他急忙捂住自己的嘴，把惊叫吞回去。</p><p>“你别……”他轻声阻止不停在他脖子拱来拱去的年轻人。</p><p>“嗯？”伊万嗅了几下，又亲了几下，“快乐鼠尾草和苦柑橘，跟你在一块时间长了，我都要变成香料专家了。“</p><p>“别闹了，”卢卡被他弄得发痒，推着金色的脑袋压低声音道，“你先放我下来，你跑来干嘛了……不是有正事吗……”</p><p>“哦正事……是有正事。”他抬起头，放下了卢卡，轻巧地跃坐上一堆麻袋，“你也坐上来。”</p><p>“你……快下来！香料不能坐，会被你的屁股弄臭的！”卢卡急了眼，一把把他拽下来。</p><p>“你敢嫌我臭？”他没有防备，被拽了个踉跄，回头又一把正面抱住瘦小的制香师。</p><p>小仓库里光线昏暗，他们的脸离得很近，卢卡的额头被温暖的鼻息拂过，视线正好对上他的嘴唇。这是个漂亮饱满的唇型，颜色很衬他的肤色，偏淡却满是光泽，看起来柔软而温润，一定很好吃……</p><p>他不由自主地朝着心中所想那一处靠近，伊万却突然扣住他的肋部把他举高，放到堆得高高的亚麻布匹上。</p><p>“你不让坐香料，坐在布上总行吧。”他说着手一撑，也坐了上来，顺手丢了几个纸包给卢卡。</p><p>卢卡还没打开就闻出来了是几味香料，这都是贵重难得的货品。</p><p>“你说要专门做个香袋送给我，”他脸上带着闪闪发光的笑意，“这些我可费了不少功夫才弄到手呢。”</p><p>制香师一一打开查看，沉浸在品赏高级香料的欣喜中，刚刚没能得偿所愿的失落被抛到了脑后。</p><p>“你知道这些都是什么吗？”卢卡全部闻了一遍，抬起头发现年轻的殿下大人正专注地盯着自己瞧，漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶的。</p><p>“我真喜欢看你高兴的样子，”他没有回答问题，双手温柔地捧起了卢卡的脸，“你笑起来很可爱，让我想起那些脸尖尖的小动物。”</p><p>脸尖尖的小动物是什么？卢卡没来得及思考，一个温暖的吻落到了眼皮上。嗯，一直以来都是眼皮，或者额头，或者脸颊，脖子以下他倒是从不吝啬。</p><p>想到这里他不禁脸红了，他自记事起就痛恨自己异于常人的身体，就连亲人们也只有嫌恶与怜悯，然而这个人却总是爱不释手，亲个没完。他很疑惑，当然也是高兴的。</p><p>“卢卡，上来瞧这儿，”这是一面用空木箱堆砌起来的临时隔离墙，伊万站上了沿着墙根辅助支撑的一排木箱，招呼卢卡也上去。</p><p>这些日子他费了不少劲才慢慢适应伊万不断跳脱的思维，总是想着要努力跟上。</p><p>“这里可以把他们看得清清楚楚，”他拉着卢卡，探头从上部一排预留通风的口子望出去，“我们瞧瞧他们在干嘛，你不在的时候有没有偷懒。”</p><p>他们居高临下，外面的工作间可以一览无余。莉莉安娜摘完薄荷和茉莉，细心地摊在竹匾里准备拿出去晾干，一边同协力烘干除虫菊的三个年轻人一搭一和地聊着，两个外村农妇已经不在帐子里了。</p><p>“我记得第一次见到你的百合花的时候，”他从背后抱住了制香师，压低声音耳语，“她正在塞给你鸡蛋……”</p><p>卢卡的思绪随着他的话回到了那一天——他帮助莉莉把木柴背回家，那是很多年来他们第一次说话。</p><p>“卢卡，你开门，你告诉我为什么……”她哭着捶他的大门，这是她对他说的最后一句话。</p><p>我怎么可能告诉你为什么……我不想吓到你，更不想你厌恶我……</p><p>那时他也像现在一样趴在高墙上，从缝隙往外窥探。莉莉的父母家人来了，能说会道的大婶们来了，最后连领主都来了，好话坏话说尽，倔强的姑娘仍然守着不肯罢休。所有的亲戚朋友被她气得厉害，就连领主都说别管她了大家散了吧。</p><p>直到天快黑尽了，她孤零零地坐在大门外的石阶上，筋疲力尽地把头埋在手臂里。卢卡一直趴在墙上不敢离开，怕她遇上什么危险。当村里人都害怕的光棍儿靠近她时，他顿时紧张了起来。</p><p>即使在夜色中只能看到一个隐约的人影，也非常容易辨认出来那是斯蒂佩。他异乎常人地高壮，远远看去活像一头棕熊在直立移动。这位花农其实并不穷，相反十分勤劳能干，长得也不算难看，到了二十五岁还打着光棍儿的原因除了性格阴沉不合群以外，听说是在适婚年龄时家有重病双亲被耽误了。</p><p>他走到莉莉的面前低声和她说了几句话，坐在石阶上的少女摇摇头，紧接着男人没有任何废话，抓住她的手臂就把她提了起来。</p><p>她不停地挣扎尖叫，可对巨人来说这点儿反抗根本不值一提。斯蒂佩轻易地抓住她的手脚，往肩膀上一扛，活像扛着一只山羊，然后轻松地迈着大步离开。</p><p>卢卡慌张地从墙上下来，打开大门忙追了出去，他们已经走出去一段了。斯蒂佩走的大路，莉莉使出全身仅剩的力气拼命尖叫叫骂，好些已经休息的村民一个个开门开窗探头出来看。</p><p>莉莉这样应该没有危险了吧，大伙儿都看见了，卢卡站在原地远远地看着他们消失。后来听说那天花农将少女送回了家，第二天就带了礼物上她家里求亲。</p><p>“卢卡……”低沉的耳语把他从回忆拉回了现实，视线里的农妇比少年时丰腴了许多，可他还总是想起当年她被花农轻松地扛上肩膀的样子。</p><p>“发现你的变化了吗？”一只手隔着罩袍和长裤轻轻握住他，“这还是我第一次见你自己硬起来。”</p><p>“你别……不要在这儿……”卢卡窘迫地挣扎几下，却被抱得更紧。</p><p>“为什么不要？让我帮你不好吗？我轻轻地……”伊万的声音很温柔，然而从背后伸到身前抓住他的手却强悍地同时技巧纯熟地攻城略地，“让我就这样给你弄出来一次……”</p><p>卢卡的腿有些软，不由自主地往后靠在他身上。他听明白了伊万的意思，这是要他像个正常男人一样，不依靠刺激那个多余的东西……</p><p>这是和从前很不一样的感受，一道一道的闪电从脊柱窜上他的头颅，几乎让他失去意识。他庆幸自己没有真的失去意识，因为下一秒他看见安德雷急急忙忙从外面跑进来，附在莉莉耳边说了几句话。</p><p>“快……快住手……”他颤抖着抓住了那只作恶的手。他看见莉莉惊慌失措的样子，几乎要哭出来。</p><p>“你叫我什么？”伊万咬住他的耳朵，作恶的手并没有停下。</p><p>莉莉背着宝宝就往外冲，几步路后折了回来在布帘外面焦急地喊道。</p><p>“卢卡，你能出来一下吗？”</p><p>“快放开我……”他压低声音哀求道，“肯定出了什么事……”</p><p>“伊万……”</p><p>那人心满意足地松开了钳制，他忙跳下箱子，整理了下衣服和头发，掀开帘子出去。</p><p>“卢卡，孩子们的爸爸从城墙上摔了下去，我现在得去城里……”她比刚才冷静了一些，一边除下肩上的背带，“你帮我看着宝宝。”</p><p>他正在心虚，生怕被人看出他在里面干的好事，就被暖呼呼软绵绵的一大坨塞了个满怀。</p><p>“这些是干净尿片，你用别的干净的旧布什么都行……哦，还有，她什么都吃……”</p><p>卢卡反应过来的时候，只看到莉莉跨出门的背影。</p><p>“等等……她叫什么？”他抱着孩子追上几步。</p><p>“伊万卡，她叫伊万卡。”她头都没有回，就随着安德雷走远了。</p><p>熟睡的小宝宝被这么一折腾，揉着惺忪的眼睛醒了过来，扁着小嘴要哭，一看抱着自己的是卢卡，立刻眉开眼笑，胖胖的小手摸着他的脸。</p><p>“莉莉的丈夫不知道怎么样了……”</p><p>“以后她还回来干活吗？”</p><p>“这小家伙好喜欢你啊卢卡……”</p><p>几个年轻人七嘴八舌地围了过来，伊万也混着若无其事地凑近。卢卡抬头看看大伙儿，再看看怀里咯咯直笑的小伊万卡，彻底傻了眼。</p><p>“这小玩意儿为什么还在这儿！”伊万晚上来卢卡家的时候，发现这个跟他同名的小东西正嬉皮笑脸地坐在卢卡的床上，和他大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>“你不是说傍晚给她小姨和外婆送去吗？”</p><p>“我送了……”卢卡毫无形象地瘫在床上，满脸无力，小家伙反而在他身上精力充沛地爬来爬去，“她不愿意，不停地哭，后来亚斯米娜又把她送还给我了……”</p><p>“他们就这样赖上你了？让你免费看孩子？”伊万把她从卢卡身上拎开，坐到他们中间。</p><p>“你给她洗澡没？怎么臭臭的？”他在金色细软毛的头顶嗅了嗅。</p><p>“我已经答应了，至少得等到她父母回来吧？也不知道斯蒂佩伤得怎样了……”卢卡躺着没有动，朝他翻了翻眼皮，“洗了，小宝宝是这样的，头顶出一点汗就有味道。”</p><p>“还是你好，一直都香香的。”伊万把头蹭在他的肩上，使劲嗅了嗅。突然发觉不对劲，一坨热烘烘的东西坚定地往他们中间挤，他低头一看，小家伙又挤到了他们中间，还得意地冲他笑。</p><p>“啧……你这小玩意儿！”伊万再一次把她拎起来丢到床边，她再坚定地爬回到他们中间，倔强地瞪着他。</p><p>“你脸皮比我还厚呢。”他气得发笑，一把搂住仍躺着一动不动的卢卡，“别管她了，她爱呆哪儿呆哪儿，我们继续白天没完的事儿……”</p><p>“不行……”卢卡用力推开他凑过来的脑袋，“至少得等她睡着了吧……”</p><p>“你看看这小玩意儿的精神头，像要睡吗……难道我们就这样挺在床上大眼瞪小眼？”伊万顺势躺倒，又怨念地瞪向趴在他们中间撅着屁股的小宝宝。</p><p>“对了，我还有事情要做……”卢卡坐了起来，打起了一些精神，“收割月快到了，我得把这个月的帐对完。”</p><p>他踩上草鞋下床，从床底下拖出一个大木箱子，再从随身的背囊底部掏出一把钥匙打开箱子，从包得层层叠叠的衣服布料中翻出一个厚麻布袋子。</p><p>伊万目瞪口呆地看着他做这一切，一气呵成。从布袋子里金属撞击的声音可以判断装的是钱，这么一袋沉甸甸的，数目应该不少。</p><p>卢卡坐到了桌子边上，从袋子里掏出一个羊皮纸小册子，在烛光下面认真地翻看。</p><p>“你平时这么吝啬，真看不出还挺有钱的。”卢卡的家里只有一个桌子一个凳子，伊万坐在床上，伸个头看着他把袋子里的钱拿出来。里面大部分是铜板，也有一些银币，金币更少，每一枚钱币都被擦得干干净净，在烛光下闪闪发光。</p><p>“这得托你们的福，尼科预付了我好大一笔订金，这可是我这辈子最大的一笔生意。”卢卡对他的揶揄不以为意，低着头认真地又数又擦，无比珍视的样子。</p><p>伊万被他守财奴的样子逗得发笑，愈发觉得可爱，于是不再出声，还抱着小伊万卡不要去打扰他，一大一小两个伊万饶有兴致地看着他数钱记账。</p><p>“怎么办？她还是不要睡的样子。”卢卡算完了帐，又把所有的钱币重新擦了一遍，看着伊万卡瞪得像铜铃的蓝眼睛，无力地打了个哈欠，“要不我们熄灯躺下吧，这样她不肯睡的。”</p><p>即使已经熄了灯啥都看不见，伊万卡依旧自觉地挤到躺着的两个大人中间，气得伊万作势要捶她。</p><p>“明天我派人上城里瞧瞧去，让她爹妈马上回来。”黑暗中伊万不满地抱怨，“这小玩意儿实在太烦人了。”</p><p>“嗯，你愿意派人去最好不过了……说实话我真的很担心，不知道斯蒂佩到底怎么样了。”卢卡担忧地说，“有你出面，至少他们会得到最大的帮助。”</p><p>“他们有这么多孩子，伊万卡还这么小，我真不敢想……”</p><p>“放心吧，我会让他们好好地回家的……”一只温暖柔润的手握住了他的手，“至少得把这烦人的小玩意儿弄走。”</p><p>卢卡笑了出来，轻轻回捏了他一下。</p><p>“他们负担一直很重，应该没什么积蓄，我得好好想想怎么样帮帮他们。”</p><p>“你这样守财奴一样地拼命攒钱，就为了这个吗？”伊万也笑了，温柔地说道，“你那点钱就好好守着吧，少操别人的心了，有我呢。”</p><p>卢卡沉默了一会儿，轻轻叹了一口气。</p><p>“伊万，”他缓缓地开口，“我说了你别害怕，我在这里住了快九年，在这之前，这里的主人是一位独居老人。”</p><p>“我刚到村子的时候租了一间农夫的小屋，他那时就一个人住在这里。听说他没有结过婚，也没有孩子，在村子里也没有什么亲戚，有也隔了一辈不再来往了。”</p><p>说到这里他停顿了一会儿。</p><p>“后来呢？”伊万又捏了捏他，哑着嗓子问道。</p><p>“后来他消失了很久，实在太久了不相干的人们也发现了不对，于是找到了他家里……”</p><p>“他死了，死了不知道多少日子，根本没人能回想起来到底多久没见到他。他就倒在屋子外面，已经烂得看见了骨头，尸水流得满地都是……”他的声音抖得厉害，仿佛回想起了那可怖的一幕。</p><p>“后来你就搬来了这里，你不害怕吗？”伊万握紧了他的手，声音里满是心疼。</p><p>“那时我以很便宜的价格从领主手上买下了这里，几乎是半买半送，我……我并不害怕……”</p><p>“我只是……只是……”他又开始不可抑制地颤抖起来。</p><p>“我不想将来也这样死去……”他的声音很轻，像是痛苦的叹息，“我不想老了病了的时候没人管，更没有钱……”</p><p>伊万支起身体，越过撅着屁股终于睡着了的小宝宝，亲了亲他的额头。</p><p>“她还会打呼呢，呼噜声比你还响……”年轻的殿下大人轻声笑道，“你到里面睡去吧，别妨碍我们……”</p><p>他轻手轻脚地把她挪到里侧，然后躺在了卢卡身边。</p><p>“别担心卢卡，”他抱住颤抖不停的制香师，温柔地吻了吻他的脸颊。</p><p>“你和我在一起永远不会有那一天，放心地交给我，我会好好照顾你的……”</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>老门将也来露个脸打个酱油。</p><p>中世纪的人们出了名地不爱洗澡，不过那是在大瘟疫流行之后。在那之前，亚得里亚海沿岸地区受古罗马风气影响很深，喜欢洗澡应该也不奇怪，我是受不了他们臭烘烘地滚在一起酱酱酿酿滴……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯蒂佩被人抬回了科内扎，他从城墙上掉下来摔断了一条腿，据说是因为劝架被人连累。尼科受命专程去查看了他的伤势，城里大夫装的固定夹板没有问题，尼科开了药方，教给莉莉安娜一些照顾伤员的方法，告诉她辛苦的日子得长一些，但是值得，如果精心照料保证不移动，斯蒂佩的伤好了以后可以完全和从前一样。</p><p>“这些事卢卡倒是可以帮上忙，调些安神的焚香片，在家里点上有好处。”尼科突然转头朝他微笑道，“我给你拿一些草药，你想法子浸到香片里去。”</p><p>卢卡站在尼科身后，正不安地四下张望打量。这是他第一次来到莉莉和斯蒂佩的家，尼科和他们谈得热烈，他缩在后面尽量降低存在感。今天他是来送还伊万卡的，再不把她还回去伊万真要暴走了。小姑娘被亚斯米娜抱在怀里，注意力完全还在他身上，看着他不停地笑。</p><p>尼科突然说到他，可把他吓了一跳。从他一进门，斯蒂佩牛羚一样的眼睛就不时瞪向他，莉莉几次不露痕迹地挡住丈夫不友善的视线，后来甚至直接按着他的头硬掰回去。卢卡同样不敢看他，他高壮的身体即使坐在床上同样具有很大的压迫感，总让卢卡想起他毫不费力地把莉莉扛上肩的样子。</p><p>“哦，哦……好的，没问题……”一屋子人的视线齐刷刷看向他，他紧张得有些结巴。</p><p>“卢卡，真的很谢谢你。”莉莉安娜送他们出门的时候，轻声对他说。</p><p>“我并没有做什么……你们……”卢卡回过头，迅速看她一眼又低下头，“你们要是有什么需要帮忙的，一定要告诉我……”</p><p>“我们倒什么都不缺，今天一早安德雷大人就送了好些麦粉和橄榄油过来。”莉莉安娜听明白了他的意思，忙表示他们生活无虞。</p><p>嗯，伊万说过的话总是雷厉风行的。他并不是卢卡一开始认为的虚有其表的纨绔子弟，他在军队里的威信并不完全是依靠身份支撑起来的。卢卡在练剑场时间长了，知道他的剑术高超，只有达里奥队长能与他较量一番，军官们都真心服他，这不是其他人拍马屁故意捧着他，在第一骑队的训练场上都是动真格的，绝不允许出现这样的事。</p><p>不过动不动就失踪一阵，这显然就是特权了。卢卡跟着尼科回到军营的时候，遇上了达琳卡，她在米兰的护送下正打算登上豪华马车。</p><p>“咦？这不是制香师卢卡吗？”卢卡来不及躲就被她叫住了。</p><p>“我说那么久没在集市上看到你了，夫人还问起你呢。”她皮笑肉不笑地凑近来，“原来你混到这里来了，那是不用在外头风吹日晒摆摊儿了。”</p><p>卢卡对她的尖酸早就习以为常，喏喏地应了，恭敬地朝她行礼。</p><p>走在前面的尼科闻言停下脚步回过头，跟在达琳卡身后的米兰察觉到他面色有异，立即伶俐地向他行了个大礼，“伯爵大人。”</p><p>“我是骑队的医官，潘诺尼亚的科瓦奇。”他一如既往地温和，只是比平时稍稍严肃，“我差卢卡给我帮手，请问佐拉夫人认为有什么不妥之处吗？”</p><p>卢卡并不知道潘诺尼亚的科瓦奇是什么来头，达琳卡也不一定知道。对于科尔丘拉的岛民来说，潘诺尼亚真是个老远的地方，但米兰那一句伯爵大人可是清清楚楚如雷贯耳。</p><p>达琳卡忙低眉顺眼地行礼，连称不敢。</p><p>“现在去我那里，我把斯蒂佩的草药拿给你，还有一本书，你研究下怎么做合适。”他没有再理惶恐的中年妇人，转身轻声对卢卡交代。</p><p>卢卡一整天都呆在尼科那儿钻研医书，工作帐的活儿全部丢给了三个年轻人。一个下午除了博尔纳来回请示了他几次，晚饭前安德雷也来了，背着尼科塞给他一张折起封好的羊皮纸，说是殿下的亲笔信。</p><p>从中午见过达琳卡，卢卡早就有了预感。他知道达琳卡来干嘛的，她出现在这里只会有一个目的。伊万的信很简短，只说有事情得离开几天，让他晚上不用留门。</p><p>他把信纸撕得粉碎，不解气地撕了又撕，撕到小得再也撕不了。他没有回家，在尼科的帐子里读书直到深夜，才和衣在矮榻上凑合过了一夜。</p><p>他把所有的精力都扑在草药制剂和制香技术结合的研究上，白天几乎都在尼科那里钻研医书，只在傍晚回到工作帐干活儿直到深夜。尼科向来醉心于阅读睡得晚，倒从没在意他是不是晚归影响自己休息了。他就是不愿意跟三个年轻人一起呆在工作帐，不愿意听到半点儿关于那人的风流韵事。</p><p>博尔纳每天晚饭后独自过来帮忙，不过那是个安静的年轻人，他们甚至整晚都不用说一句话，协同合作反而越来越默契。卢卡不眠不休地努力了几天，终于成功制出来第一批香片和药油，立刻就给莉莉安娜家送去。</p><p>三个男孩合力拖着一大筐草料在喂牲口，伊万卡扶着凳子和墙壁摇摇晃晃在练习走路，看到他进门开心地跌跌撞撞朝他走去。</p><p>“你抱抱她呗，她这么喜欢你。”本来在院子里洗衣服的莉莉安娜一边在围裙上擦手，一边领他进屋。</p><p>斯蒂佩正坐在床上，膝头放着棋盘，被莉莉安娜逼着不情不愿地跟他打了声招呼。</p><p>卢卡同样想念这个喜欢黏着自己的小不点，尤其是这几个孤独的夜晚。他从背囊里拿出香炉、香片和药油交给莉莉，弯腰抱起伊万卡，小姑娘捧着他的脸笑得开怀。</p><p>斯蒂佩的脸变得更黑，卢卡跟莉莉吩咐了这些东西的用法，识相地赶紧告辞。莉莉拿了一些鸡蛋要给他，他这回死活不收了，他们家里如今遭受这样的打击，怎么好意思再拿东西。</p><p>他出门的时候，斯蒂佩突然叫住莉莉过去，农妇匆匆向他道别急急忙忙回到屋里。卢卡迈出步子正想往外走，觉得腿上沉沉地，低头一看，小得一点点的人儿正抱着他的大腿，抬头对他笑。</p><p>“进屋去了，小家伙。”他低着头，轻轻动动腿摇了摇小不点儿。</p><p>小姑娘没有动，还是傻乎乎地冲他笑着，卢卡也笑了，一把把她抱在怀里，“我带你去找爸爸妈妈好不好？”</p><p>他抱着伊万卡回到屋子里，正想喊莉莉，意外的一幕却突然闯进他的视线——斯蒂佩还是跟刚刚一样坐靠在床头，而莉莉站在床前，弯腰低头，两人的嘴像海鲈鱼一样撅起，紧紧贴在一起。</p><p>他扭头夺门而逃，出了门才发现还抱着伊万卡，这实在太尴尬了。他不得不把小姑娘放在门口，让她靠着门站好，然后快步跑出院子。身后伊万卡在哭，莉莉听见动静忙赶出来抱起她哄。</p><p>他们刚才在接吻……卢卡的心跳得快蹦出身体，他一手捂住心口，一手轻轻按在自己的嘴唇上，脑子里闪过属于那人的形状漂亮的薄唇，颜色偏淡且润泽柔软……两个人嘴唇贴着嘴唇，那样亲昵而彻底地互相品尝对方，不知道是什么滋味……</p><p>“卢卡……”夜里工作帐烛火通明，博尔纳刚把白天洗净晒干的亚麻布条浸入大桶的药液中，正用木叉逐个翻动，突然回头唤他。</p><p>“我考虑了下，觉得这件事还是得告诉你。”</p><p>“什么事？”卢卡拿着另一条木叉心不在焉地跟在他身后做二次搅拌，闻言有些心惊，第一反应他要告诉自己关于伊万的消息。</p><p>“白天安德雷带着亚斯米娜来了，说要让她顶替莉莉安娜的活儿。”年轻人只看了他一眼，又低下头认真工作，“这是你的意思吗？”</p><p>“不是……”他也低下头，心里更乱了。莉莉担心的事还是发生了，是不是应该尽快告诉她？可想到白天那一幕，他实在没有勇气再去她家里。</p><p>第二天一早卢卡来到工作帐，果然见到了亚斯米娜，她正和两个名声不好的邻村妇人凑一块儿做针线，看起来很兴奋，跟她们混得很熟的样子叽叽喳喳说个不停。</p><p>之前把伊万卡送来还去，卢卡和她没了从前互不理睬的尴尬，见面简短而自然地打了招呼。约西普向来能说会道，不过一直不大搭理另两个农妇，和亚斯米娜倒是投机得很，动不动就说说笑话逗她，米兰在一边傻笑着帮腔。</p><p>下午卢卡独自去了普罗沃山顶的神庙，他已经很久没有来过这里，他从来没有像现在这样需要寻求内心的平静。</p><p>他一言不发地在立柱神像面前站了许久，最近这些日子他每天都和很多人说话，并不像从前那样总需要时机练习说话这项功能，而且此时他心中千头万绪，根本不知道该从何说起。</p><p>夏季的风即使从海上来，同样又热又干。卢卡在太阳底下晒了不少时间，觉得有些眩晕。他跨上坍塌的石阶，躲到拱廊的阴凉处，从背囊拿出水壶喝了一些。他凑近石板浮雕，虽然已经看过无数次，他仍然观察得认真，从已经风化的斑驳画面拼凑和想象关于先民的故事。</p><p>海浪中一个留着大胡子的强壮男子半裸着身体，威风凛凛地举着巨大的三角鱼叉。卢卡在这幅石壁前停留了尤其久，上面有几行文字，还能勉强辨认，但他完全不认识。</p><p>“你以前猜得没错，这是他们的海神。”</p><p>卢卡惊慌地回头，那双漂亮的青玉色眼睛果然离得很近，消失了四天四夜的人正站在他的身后。</p><p>“他就是维列斯。”他伸出手，越过卢卡的肩膀，轻轻抚摸那些风化的文字，“不过他们不叫他维列斯。”</p><p>“你认识这些字？”卢卡是惊讶的，甚至忘了质问他这些天去了哪里，或者他怎么突然在这里出现了。</p><p>“这些大致上算古希腊文，”他轻轻地笑了，年轻干净的笑容炫目至极，“不过是先民特有的用法，就算是尼科也不见得全认识，却难不倒我。”</p><p>卢卡歪着头面露疑惑，想起了尼科提过的精通大陆上所有方言的语言天才，难道就是他？</p><p>伊万被他傻乎乎的样子逗得咧开嘴大笑道，“怎么了？没有想到我这么聪明又厉害吧？”</p><p>“是不是突然觉得捡到宝了……”他亲昵地揽住制香师的肩膀，在头顶的细软金发上印下一个吻。</p><p>卢卡微微地挣开，沉默地别过脸，望着石壁出了神。</p><p>“这叫三叉戟，是他的武器。”伊万察觉到他明显的疏离，若无其事地随着他看向浮雕，，“他敲一敲海面，就从海里跑出来一匹骏马。”</p><p>“这是文字描述的，不过故事却没有说全。”他左右挪动着脚步，快速浏览整面石壁，“我曾经在雅典和斯巴达都呆过一些时日，这些画似乎和当地的传说有些许出入。”</p><p>卢卡认真地看着浮雕画，并没有搭理他，他不以为意地自说自话自话，娓娓道来关于暴躁海神同雅典娜的起名之争，最后被迫向智慧女神让步的故事。</p><p>“结果新城起名为雅典，武力最终败于智慧。”伊万很善于运用语言，卢卡虽然没有看他，但所有的思绪全部都已经卷入了他的讲述。他从很久以前一直依靠想象拼凑石壁上的故事，而现在伊万把一副完整的画卷事无巨细地展现在了他眼前。</p><p>“如果你愿意，将来我们可以一起去雅典，瞻仰卫城的帕提农神庙。”他绕到了卢卡身前，双手轻轻按在他的肩上，“然后乘船一路游赏爱琴海的美丽风光，再到君士坦丁堡，那是世界上最大最繁华的城市，你所知道的任何香料都可以在那里找到。”</p><p>“我听说你在迁入科尔丘拉之前，原籍在亚德拉。”卢卡的脸被温柔地捧起，望进那双漂亮的青玉色眼睛，“你还去过别的地方吗？”</p><p>卢卡惊慌地瞪大了眼睛，他特意打探过自己的来历？</p><p>“没……没有……”伊万到底知道多少？应该也就这样了，他迁入时对领主说的那些。家人好不容易摆脱了他，绝不会无缘无故对任何人提起。</p><p>“我闻到了茉莉和雪松。”伊万低头亲了亲他的额头，“我记得你答应我的事，现在要送给我吗？”</p><p>卢卡后退了一步，从他气息的笼罩下退出一点，低头快速地从背囊里掏出一只崭新漂亮的紫色三角小香袋，双手托到他的眼前，一阵清幽的香气扩散开来。</p><p>年轻的殿下看着他，并没有动。他愣了一会儿，吸着鼻子垂下了眼帘，双手颤抖着在伊万的皮腰带上拴上香袋。</p><p>“我也有东西要送给你……”伊万露出个温暖的笑容，把一个小纸包塞进他手里，“你说过乳香难得，我特意上岸为你找来的。”</p><p>卢卡早就闻到一阵微苦的奇异香气，他摊开掌心拨开蜡纸，观察着这些乳白微黄闪着光泽的小颗粒。</p><p>“我一直把你放在心上，”他被轻轻地拥住，赤裸健壮的手臂环着他的身体，“你心里想的也只有我……”</p><p>“我们天生就是一对……诸神把你送到我身边来，一切都是注定的……”</p><p>卢卡攥紧了手里的乳香塞进贴身的衣袋，下定决心似的突然蹲跪到地上。年轻的殿下被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，低着头不解地看着他。</p><p>卢卡咬着嘴唇，眼里闪着奇异的光，一手按在他华贵的腰带上。伊万了然地笑了，极其好看的笑容，赞赏地摸了摸他的头顶。</p><p>再加把劲，逼一逼自己，一定可以做到的……他闭着眼睛，伸出舌头细细地触碰，努力回想伊万前些日子对自己所做过的，每一个细节，然后尽心模仿……</p><p>尊贵的男人总是洗得很干净，淡淡的橄榄油气味混合着更浅的腥膻味，很好闻，光是闻着就让人要醉了……他感受到口腔包裹的火热快速地膨起，他小心地收起了牙齿，费力地讨好地吞吐，柔嫩的喉头不断受到刺激，眼泪不可抑制地从紧闭的双眼流出来。</p><p>先民的神明、维列斯和戴伯格被他抛在了脑后，满脑子只有伊万，他走了四天，比上次少了三天，现在他回来了，说他把我放在心上……</p><p>我知道他喜欢我这样，喜欢我主动一些……</p><p>伊万的反应证实了他的猜想，他的头被一只手愈发用力地按住，上方传来急促失控的喘息，整个口腔被不断折磨，分不清是难受还是满足，就像他被撕扯的心和止不住涌出的眼泪，分不清是痛苦还是快意。</p><p>“咦殿下，你身上好香啊。”红发少女挎着一篮子刚晾干药液的亚麻布条，兴奋地跟在好些天没在军营出现的公爵殿下身边，“我知道是什么，跟我的名字一样。”</p><p>“殿下你也喜欢茉莉吗？”少女的语调活泼轻快，洋溢着青春气息。</p><p>“当然，人见人爱的茉莉花，有谁不喜欢呢？”他笑得温柔，体贴地接过亚斯米娜手里的篮子，“尤其是人如其名的可爱姑娘。”</p><p>少女顿时满脸通红，带着轻快的步伐和羞涩的笑意跟紧了他。</p><p>他们走远了听不见接下来说了些什么，只能听到亚斯米娜不时发出的银铃一般快活的笑声。</p><p>卢卡低着头称量除虫菊粉末成品，分成均匀的小份，让两个外村农妇包进细长的布条里缝好，再镶进腰带里。虽然他不怎么喜欢他们，可还得指望她们干活。</p><p>两个妇人也是人精，在这里呆了一些日子，情况早就摸得一清二楚。她们早就知道卢卡的身份，也了解了他的个性，本来就瞧不起他又知道他闷不吭声，所以在只有他的时候讲话向来口无遮拦。</p><p>“瞧瞧那小蹄子浪得……”</p><p>“她以为自己是谁，殿下是什么人，以为他对谁都和气就能痴心妄想了？”</p><p>卢卡听着她们尖酸刻薄的编排，刚才亚斯米娜在这里时她们明明亲热得很……女人，尤其是婚姻不幸的女人真的好可怕。</p><p>“她这么巴巴地贴上去能讨什么好，还不是让人白睡。”</p><p>“哟，你这话酸得，给你白睡你不睡？那可是殿下大人。”</p><p>“那可不……”</p><p>她们毫不掩饰地夸赞了一番伊万俊美的长相和修长挺拔恰到好处的身材，别说他是个殿下，就算是个乞丐流浪汉长成这样，也不知道多少女子愿意倒贴。</p><p>“要真是个乞丐就好了，正好让你捡回去用……听说他在床上可勇猛无比哪……”一人捂着嘴不知耻地笑道。</p><p>“哟这都让你知道了？真让我捡着个我倒愿意借给你用用……不过这是哪里的消息，可靠吗？”</p><p>“嘿，城里都传遍了。我家那口子的兄弟在城里做生意，进过几次宫殿，认识好些宫里当差的人。我们那位城主夫人可不是个简单的女人，那可是个什么都干得出来的狠人，不还是得服服帖帖围着他团团转，为了留住他成天琢磨那些个花样啊，真是用尽手段，别说你我了，就连窑子里的妓女都没见过……”</p><p>卢卡再也听不下去，正想起身离开，这时亚斯米娜挎着空篮子轻快地回来了。</p><p>“亚斯回来了呀，殿下跟你说啥了那么久？”两个妇人见她来了，互相使了个眼色，立刻换上一副热络的面孔。</p><p>“哪有很久……我们就说了几句话而已，他说他有要事和队长大人商议，就让我回来了。”她的脸上还带着娇羞，低着头想要帮忙做针线，却明显心不在焉，东拿西摸半天也没定下心来。</p><p>“小亚斯命可真好哦……”</p><p>“殿下喜欢你，我们都看得出来。”</p><p>“你可得把握机会啊……”</p><p>“瞧瞧我们，你就知道嫁错人赔上的可是一辈子的命……”</p><p>卢卡听出她们话里的撺掇，满怀着歹毒的恶意，见红发少女一脸单纯懵懂听得认真，不由心惊肉跳，张了张嘴却没有勇气出声。</p><p>“亚斯米娜你过来，”博尔纳的低沉的嗓音突然在背后响起，吓了大家一跳，“这里有些事让你帮忙。”</p><p>少女立刻站起身，一路朝博尔纳小跑过去。</p><p>“这里是军营，不是你们聊天嚼舌根的地方。”青年军官灰蓝色的眼睛精光四射，警告地扫了一眼刚才还得意忘形的两人。</p><p>两个妇人立刻噤若寒蝉，直到他们走远了都不敢再吱声。博尔纳向来话少，平时对她们说话不客气的都是约西普，但大家都知道，他才是这群年轻人里地位最高的，他虽然不说话，却总有一种不怒自威的气势，所有人包括卢卡心底都有一些怕他。</p><p>博尔纳应该会劝说她吧？卢卡看着亚斯米娜亦步亦趋跟着他，不晓得小姑娘愿不愿意听……不过她不肯听博尔纳的，更不会听自己的了……最好还是得告诉下莉莉……</p><p>他又不可控制地想起两个人像海鲈鱼一样撅着嘴贴在一起，隔得这么近恐怕连对方的鼻息都全部吸进去了……今天在神庙里他期待了很久，伊万还是没有吻他。</p><p>也许他不喜欢接吻，不知道他会不会吻别人……佐拉或者雅里洛，或者其他别的什么人……</p><p>他的唇型那么好看，薄薄的，碰到脸上、身体上的触感像云朵一样轻盈、温暖又柔软……而现在这朵云彩正划过他赤裸的小腹。</p><p>“让我瞧瞧我养的小鸡仔长大了没有。”那颗金色的漂亮脑袋隔着缠腰布嗅了嗅他的腿间，“为什么你这里都有除虫菊的气味儿？”</p><p>“谁是你养的小鸡仔……”卢卡弓起身体推开他的头，“真讨厌。”</p><p>“你就这么不识好人心，”他又贴了上来，伸手扒开了碍事的缠腰布，“你看看它长大了多少，难道不是我的功劳吗？”</p><p>除掉遮挡的小阴茎在烛光下笔直地挺立着，完全没了初见时蔫头巴脑的可怜样，苍白变成了粉红，秀气又精神。</p><p>“你瞧它多漂亮，我好喜欢呢……”卢卡觊觎已久的薄唇轻轻碰了碰露出半个的粉嫩龟头，然后张开把它含进嘴里。</p><p>他的脖子后仰，身体向前挺起，随着伊万的吸吮舔弄，发出舒服又难耐的鼻音。</p><p>他的舌头真灵巧，如果他愿意这样亲我就好了……卢卡在射出来的时候这样想着。</p><p>“该你了，不行就求我帮你。”伊万抱着他转了半个身，让他骑肚子上面。</p><p>卢卡微微撑起身子，缓缓地对准坐下，竖直的性器毫无阻碍地滑进了他的身体。少看不起人了，这些他也可以做到的。</p><p>他的双腿朝着年轻的殿下大大分开，一手撑在背后，开始缓缓上下起伏套弄。伊万双手枕着后脑，饶有兴致地看着他动，以及大开的腿间奇异的风光——笔直秀气的阴茎随着起伏微微地跳动，下方的花苞被巨大的肉棒塞得满满当当，细小的花瓣被挤压得几乎看不见，只有上方一粒鲜红的小核显眼地肿胀挺立着。</p><p>卢卡微眯着眼睛，努力地上下吞吐，寻找让自己舒服的点，不断扭动腰肢变换角度刺激，以获取更多的快感。这样挺好的，自己完全控制节奏，按照自己的喜好，只要管自己舒服……</p><p>正在他享受的时候，两个乳尖突然被恶狠狠地揪住，痛得他惊呼出声。</p><p>“你再这样慢慢吞吞磨磨蹭蹭故意整我，我就把你绑起来操。”伊万顺势坐了起来，双手在捏疼他以后，抱住了他。</p><p>“卢卡……”他放柔了声音，脸埋进他的颈窝，“你这样是要折磨死我……”</p><p>“再快一点，用力一点骑我……”</p><p>他软弱哀求的语气让卢卡心软，不由得加快了速度，双腿用力蹬在床铺上，撑起身体，再用力落下。</p><p>“还不够快！”一个巴掌重重落在他不断上下起伏的屁股上。</p><p>“唔……”他更加卖力地蹬动双腿，双手环住了伊万的脖子借力，巴掌却不停啪啪啪地打到他的屁股上。</p><p>还要他怎么快？巨大的头部一下一下快速地戳到他的深处，腰早已酸麻得失去了知觉，那种癫狂的感觉又要侵蚀他的全部神智，只能在不断的逼迫催促下不停拼命上下摇摆抖动着屁股。</p><p>“啊……”两根粗长的手指猛地挤进他的后穴，又狠又准地找到他最脆弱那一处，他瞬间软了腰，几乎是挂在了男人身上。</p><p>“你真没用呢……”伊万爱怜地亲了亲他的额头，保持着插入的姿势单手托着他跪坐起了身，低声问道，“要交给我吗？”</p><p>“我不来了，你耍赖……”卢卡瘫软地靠在他肩上，微微翻着白眼，“反正你就是拍死我，我也不会再动一下了……”</p><p>“你说的哦……”他笑了，从卢卡的角度看过去，那是跟从前不一样的好看。</p><p>反正这人就是好看呗，不管从哪个角度看，都是完美的。</p><p>“你可别后悔。”他毫无征兆地，疯狂地快速地挺动起腰身。</p><p>“唔……”可是这样的个性跟长相比起来，就太糟糕了……虽然他思维敏捷、才学过人，还有一身好武艺……</p><p>这真的比他自己动快得多也狠得多，卢卡努力攀住紧实强健的肩膀，不让自己丢脸地掉下去，一会儿又要被他嘲弄没用。</p><p>他四肢麻痹，全身颤抖不停，随着抽插的动作不停晃动着脑袋。他突然尖叫一声，这回后面挤进了三根手指，根本没用给他适应的时间，配合着性器挺动的频率，狠狠地攻击那处酸麻的弱点。</p><p>“不……不……求你……”</p><p>大股热液从他身体喷涌倾泻而出，他睁着空洞的眼睛，嘴角淌着口水，根本顾不得到底从哪里喷出来了。空气中除了往日清淡的咸腥味，一股骚臭渐渐弥散开来。</p><p>“还跟我生气呢？”伊万拱了拱他赤裸的后颈。</p><p>卢卡不愿意理他，头又往被子深处钻了钻。</p><p>“我原本有个消息要告诉你呢。”他也不急不恼，伸出一只手玩弄制香师后颈的金色长卷发，“看来你是不想去了……”</p><p>“我原本想着你的活儿也差不多了，现在交给博尔纳接手也没问题，趁这个时机我们可以好好上岸去玩一玩呢。”他故意慢条斯理地说，果然坚持趴着不理人的金色后脑勺动了动。</p><p>“去哪儿？”卢卡终于按捺不住，闷着鼻子问。</p><p>“你想去拉古萨吗？”伊万的声音动听而轻快，“我考虑了下，君士坦丁堡实在远了点儿，这次我们就近去拉古萨转转，就我们俩。”</p><p>一直趴着的人转过头，两眼亮晶晶地看着他，“真的？去拉古萨？”</p><p>“我还骗你不成？”带笑的漂亮眼眸凑近了他，“明天就出发。”</p><p>卢卡猛地又把头埋进被子里躲开他的注视，半晌才幽幽地开口。</p><p>“去是可以去，但你以后再也不准这样欺负人……”</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>关于两个原创女性角色的名字，莉莉安娜是百合，亚斯米娜是茉莉，没什么深意，就是调戏起来比较方便。</p><p>本章继续不要脸地普及一点儿克村历史地理知识，主要是几个地名：亚德拉——扎达尔，拉古萨——杜布罗夫尼克，再加上斯帕拉托——斯普利特，这几个具有悠久历史的城市远在万笛的祖先到来之前就已经建立起来了，名称古今的演变正是一个斯拉夫化的过程。这几个古称包括没有改名科尔丘拉，都具有非常鲜明的古希腊或古罗马特征。而其他几个克罗地亚人自己建立的城市，如希贝尼克和萨格勒布，历史就相当短暂了，短暂到文中的背景之时很有可能还不存在，这个就得为了剧情得稍微扭曲一下了。话说如果克村人穷得连自己的城市都没建立的情况下，堂堂公爵殿下的家住在村儿里也太不像话了……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当初十八岁的卢卡满师学成离开亚德拉的时候，并没有一开始就把科尔丘拉作为目的地的落脚点。他带着多年做学徒积攒的盘缠，搭着小舟沿着达尔马提亚的海岸线一路往南，所见所闻都让他新鲜猎奇，年少的他甚至抱着过一直这样流浪一生的念头。</p><p>不过他那点可怜的盘缠可不能让他畅游世界，到了科尔丘拉这个近邻海岸的小岛时，他不得不仔细考量这个问题。小岛风光秀丽，盛产各种鲜花，住民们生活富足，却几乎没有像样的制香师，是个居住生活以及做生意的好地方。于是他留了下来，当时还想着如果攒够了钱说不定可以再出一次远门旅行，结果一留就是九年没有踏出科尔丘拉一步。</p><p>“我的叔叔是个真正的冒险家，他是个了不起的人。”漂亮的大船向南行驶，海岸的美丽风光缓缓后退，甲板上微风阵阵，即使在干燥炎热的夏季同样让人心旷神怡。</p><p>“我从十二岁就跟着他周游世界了，我们到过很多地方。”伊万兴致高昂。他们从科尔丘拉的港口登上一条卢卡从未见过的大船，船上除了水手就是仆役，全是卢卡不认识的人，真正的乘客似乎只有他们俩。</p><p>他们真的就两个人这样出来了，卢卡本以为需要费些周章。伊万对达里奥和尼科说要去拉古萨采购些高级香料作为返程的礼物，得带上个专家给他把关，然后吩咐博尔纳接手卢卡手上的全部工作。</p><p>“我们往北穿过基辅罗斯，到过维京人的东湖；往西跨越过整个大海，绕过赫拉克勒斯之柱到了不列颠的七国……这倒也罢了，那都是些蛮荒之地，又冷又穷，并不比我们自己的地方好……”</p><p>“从雅典往东才能称为真正的文明和繁荣，除了君士坦丁堡，我们还去过巴格达，得骑着骆驼才能到，那可真让人大开眼界……”</p><p>“是萨拉森的巴格达吗？”终于，卢卡听到了知道的地名，忙问道。</p><p>“萨拉森的叫法太冒犯了，你要是到了巴格达还这么说，别想活着回来。”伊万宠溺地揉了揉他头顶的软发，“他们是阿拉伯人，他们的首领叫哈里发，比我们的大公，甚至法兰克的皇帝都要厉害得多。”</p><p>这些话卢卡倒是全能明白，伊万的舅父就是大公，大公上面还有皇帝，而哈里发统治着世界上最富有城市的巴格达，比大陆的皇帝拥有更多的财富和权力。</p><p>“那你的叔叔现在在哪里呢？”卢卡张了张嘴想打听关于他作为大公的舅父，话锋临时一转拐到他的叔父身上。</p><p>“他说他生来就属于大海，一辈子都要在海上冒险，我可不能一直陪着他啦……”伊万望着南方一望无际的大海，微微笑道，“现在，他说不定在红海哪个地方当海盗吧，他的梦想就是在海上称霸一方，专门打劫阴险狡诈的威尼斯商人。”</p><p>“将来我得自己给放个长假，带你去巴格达，顺便在红海上漂一阵子找找我叔叔。你一定会喜欢他，这个世界上没人不喜欢他……”</p><p>他们靠在甲板的围栏上，伊万从背后轻轻抱住他，低沉动听的嗓音诉说着他们从前的冒险经历，巴格达有数不清的商人汇集，香料珠宝、茶叶丝绸，就连奴隶市场都大得惊人……</p><p>卢卡软软地靠在他肩上，晕乎乎地随着他的讲述陷入到一种梦幻中，他们坐着船去了君士坦丁堡，然后跨过海峡骑上骆驼往东到了巴格达，那里的女子都戴着面纱，披着丝绸，身姿妖娆动人……</p><p>拉古萨的环形港口美丽而独特，延伸的小洲像一只手臂环抱着港湾，陆地上一片绵延的红顶白墙，此时钟声不断。卢卡换上了伊万为他准备的新衣，欣喜地踏上上岸的石阶。</p><p>伊万没有披戴那些华美矜贵的披风和腰带，只是穿了件及膝短袍，清爽而利落，腰上坠着的紫色小香袋是唯一的饰品；给卢卡准备的也是普通的束腰袍，这本是卢卡原来不会穿的衣服，但贴心地搭配了细布长裤和缠腰布。港口紧邻着城市，没有随从跟着他们，两人走在拉古萨的市街上，不过是两个普通的富家公子结伴出游，并不显眼。尤其伊万还操着一口流利的达尔马提亚拉古萨方言，口音竟与当地人毫无差别。</p><p>卢卡只会很少一些达尔马提亚语，连猜带比划勉强能表达，伊万自如地与当地人交谈的样子让他看迷了眼。两个人就这样找了个借口瞒着大家伙儿跑出来玩，总是很怪异的事，达里奥、尼科、博尔纳又都那样精明，恐怕已经察觉到不同寻常……</p><p>不过顾不上他们怎么想了，卢卡挽着布背囊，里面装满了伊万给他买的小玩意儿。一路上新奇的东西太多了，只要他表现出来一点儿兴趣，伊万马上就买下来送给他，害他现在都不敢随便东张西望。</p><p>拉古萨可比科尔丘拉大得多，伊万带着他熟门熟路地穿梭在大街小巷，绕了好几个来回。他们的落脚地在一座不起眼的院子，只有一个守门人和两个仆妇，里面却别有洞天，布置得十分雅致舒适。</p><p>“你想住阁楼吗？”伊万牵着他的手上楼，微笑地看着他，“我最喜欢这上面，可以俯瞰整座城市。”</p><p>卢卡轻快地随他一路小跳步跃上木制台阶，迫不及待地想要体验把整个拉古萨尽收眼底的美景。他们爬了很久，来来回回地折返楼梯，尽头豁然开朗，这是一个不大不小的房间，四面墙都开着大窗，夏日黄昏的微风吹起垂落的纱幔。</p><p>卢卡兴奋地每个窗台都趴了一遍，这里比一般的房子还要高一些，就像漂在空中的楼阁，一眼望出去全是密密麻麻的红色屋顶一直延伸到大海，也有一些人家有同样高出屋顶一截的阁楼，却都离得有些距离。</p><p>“伊万，那是什么？”他的语调轻快，指着一个比别处都高的细长高塔，明显是全城最高地方，回头问身后带着笑意看着他的年轻殿下。</p><p>“那是教堂的钟楼，罗马人的教堂。”伊万在身后靠近他，双手把他环在中间撑在窗台上。</p><p>这时一阵响亮的钟声铛铛地响起，原本安静栖息在屋顶上的鸽子受惊忽地起飞，带起一阵劲风，成群沿着弧线斜身飞过连绵的红色屋顶，随着此起彼伏的钟声形成一幅奇异的景象。</p><p>“供奉他们神明的地方……”钟声响了好一阵才停下，鸽子飞行的嗡嗡声却持续了很久，卢卡惊奇地看着这一切，微张着嘴目瞪口呆，伊万微笑着轻轻亲了亲他的脸颊。</p><p>“这样景象你每天可以看上好几次呢……”他低下头把脸埋进卢卡的后颈，深深地呼吸，吸进金色长卷发和皮肤上的香气。</p><p>“我一直都不喜欢除虫菊的味道……”他拨开遮住后颈的金发，细细地啄吻，“可是你身上的……为什么……为什么……”</p><p>他虽然像是在发问，却不需要任何回答。他轻松地抽走卢卡的束腰带，撩起外袍，隔着两层布料在微分的腿间摸索。</p><p>“等……等等……”卢卡想阻止，却被他熟练的技巧弄得软了身子。伊万了解他的每一处，知道怎么让他乖乖就范。</p><p>“我们……我……我们先洗澡……”趁着伊万在抽他的裤带，他急忙说。</p><p>“这样就很好……”年轻的殿下逐渐用力在他的后颈吸出痕迹，缓缓褪下他的外袍，和松开的长裤一起滑落到地上。</p><p>黄昏的街道仍有不少归家的行人，一些不大不小的人声偶尔传上来，他们大多形色匆匆，并没有人想到要抬起头看看哪户人家的阁楼窗户是不是有奇怪的事发生。</p><p>卢卡双手撑在窗台上，尽可能地直起身子，不要让街上的人一抬头就能看到他。火热滚烫的嘴唇已经隔着薄如蝉翼的里衣滑过他的后背，轻轻落到他赤裸的臀上。</p><p>冰凉的鼻尖在他的臀缝里不断探索，湿热的舌尖不时触碰一下他隐藏得很深的小花苞。卢卡倒吸一口气，几乎站立不稳。</p><p>“趴下去，听话……”低哑的诱哄从身后传进耳朵，细瘦的腰被牢牢钳住往后提，他不得不依言趴低了身子，把头探出了窗台之外。</p><p>他的腿被迫分得很开，金色短发的漂亮头颅从身后拱进他的腿间，贪婪得恨不得钻进去。灵活火热的舌头不断舔过整个花苞，一点一点地细细品尝，或者吸吮，从娇小的花瓣外侧，再到里侧，然后卷住小小的花核，只用舌尖剥去包皮，露出艳红的花蕊。</p><p>卢卡受不住这样的极限操作，彻底无力地趴在窗台上，咬住嘴唇藏进臂弯里，视线里黄昏的街景和行人让他感到羞耻，慌忙闭上眼睛，又马上惊恐地睁开四处巡视是不是有人已经发现了他正在做什么丑事。</p><p>带着薄茧的修长手指按住了花核忽轻忽重地揉捏，粗糙的舌面忽然重重地舔了几下整个股沟，舌尖向上勾起扫过紧闭的后穴。</p><p>“唔……”太阳几乎快落进海里，拉古萨城所有的红顶白墙被染上一层黄色，然后很快变成深粉。他无心欣赏美景，他羞惭不已，甚至觉得停屋顶上发呆的鸽群都在奇怪地看着他。</p><p>温暖的唇舌在他细小的菊蕊上来回舔舐吸吮，按在小花核上的手指也随着同一频率和力度轻柔地揉搓。酥软麻痒的感受蔓延他的全身，加上奇特的视野，让他觉得自己的身体真的飘在空中俯瞰着地面。</p><p>飞上云端的感觉，那是伊万带给他的，这个世上也只有伊万可以这么做……</p><p>那条精心侍弄他的舌，抵住了已经完全润湿放松的菊蕊中央，试探地往里戳刺，同时一根长指就着已经泛滥的淫液顺畅地挤进小小的花穴，缓慢地抽插。</p><p>舌头的推进却遇到一些阻碍，他耐心地稍稍顶进，再退出一点点，转动着舌尖模拟扩张的动作……几个来回后便顺利地刺进了紧闭的粉色花蕊。</p><p>“嗯……”卢卡忍不住溢出一声细微的呻吟，他从不知道那里也可以被这样舒服地侍弄，不由自主地挺起了屁股，轻轻地摇晃。他的身体要化了，化在伊万的嘴里……</p><p>只是伊万显然已经耗尽了耐性，在那条让他欲仙欲死的舌头离开的时候，他只感到一阵凉意，晕乎乎地还没反应过来，直到一根有力的手指抵了上来。</p><p>他是要碰那里！他的舌头不够长……卢卡猛地警醒，却已经晚了，那根手指长驱直入，蛮横地按上他心中所想那一点。</p><p>他以前从来不知道自己的身体里有这样脆弱的一点，一碰就全身触电一般，身体再也不是自己的。可是伊万知道，从一开始，第一次触碰他后面的时候，就自信而轻易地找到了那一点。</p><p>卢卡全身颤抖，埋在手臂里的口鼻发出连续的可怜的呜咽。身后的男人却没有饶过他，并起双手的食指和中指，同时抽插两个已经变得艳红的性穴，响起一阵混乱的水声。</p><p>“啊……”他的脑中一片白，各种酥麻、酸涩、刺痒、隐痛……在他四肢百骸流窜，他全身的感官只剩下那两个穴，以及那疯狂抽插的手指……</p><p>那是将他推入死亡的快感，他全身抽搐，身前一直没有被触碰的小肉棍抖了两下，率先射出一股精液，落在地板上。</p><p>那双手更加快速地掏挖戳刺，直到大量的热液从花穴涌出，浇湿了他的手掌，顺着两条白皙的肉腿往下流，间或有几股随着手指的进出有力地喷射出来。</p><p>“你射得真美……”在持续的玩弄下，他喷了很多，一股接着一股，多到他觉得自己的体液都要被榨干了，然后听到了伊万低沉沙哑的夸赞。</p><p>他努力保持着一开始的姿势，感到身后的男人站直了身体，两根手指还按在他的后穴上。</p><p>“卢卡……”他血红的眼睛盯在那个不断收缩的可怜地方，“我要玩这里。”</p><p>他知道现在的制香师已卸下了所有羞耻和防备，只能任他予取予求。</p><p>“好……”他低垂着头，把整张脸彻底埋进双臂。此时太阳已经完全落入了海里，黑暗笼罩了整个城市，一些窗户亮起了微弱的灯光，他们的阁楼隐藏在黑暗里，让他觉得安全了些。</p><p>这同样是一场艰难的折磨，那是比两根手指粗大得多的东西，坚硬火热、不管不顾地硬往里闯……</p><p>卢卡埋在双臂里的脸痛得皱了起来，但他咬住牙没有出声。他想到了雅里洛，美少年也以这样的方式取悦他，自己有什么理由做不到呢？</p><p>疼痛、饱胀、怪异……这是完全不同的生理感受，没有任何愉悦，只有忍耐，不断地忍耐，一切都会过去……</p><p>那里很湿，花穴喷出的淫液被糊满了整个腿间。伊万的阻碍仅仅在于那极致的紧致，当终于进到深处的时候，他的额角已经渗出些许汗珠。</p><p>身下的男人很害怕，僵硬地趴着一动不动。虽然他被夹得很紧，柔嫩紧致不断收缩的甬道几乎逼得他立刻想要放纵驰骋，但他克制住了。这很稀奇，他向来很少关心床伴的感受，制香师今天温顺得出奇，值得一些奖励。</p><p>“卢卡……”伊万从身后抱住了他，一只手伸到身前，轻轻握住了因为难受缩成一团的小肉棍。</p><p>“很痛吗？”他隔着薄薄的布料在制香师的后背印下一串温柔的吻，同时手里开始轻柔而富技巧地搓动小巧的性器。</p><p>看不见脸的金色后脑摇了摇，没有出声。伊万的吻来到他的脖子，不时伸出舌头舔吻他的耳朵，灼热的呼吸喷洒在敏感泛红的皮肤上。</p><p>“嗯……”不适的感觉几乎被抛在脑后，他脑子里只有那日思夜想的漂亮嘴唇，近在咫尺，卢卡偏过头，汗湿的长长额发遮住他半边脸，他不由自主地朝着温暖柔软的那一处探寻。</p><p>它却在这时突然离开了，连带原本紧贴在后背的热源，他感到一阵刺骨的冷意。</p><p>“卢卡……”他听到身后低沉压抑的嗓音，“准备好了吗？”</p><p>“我要开始了……”他的腰被紧紧扣住，猛地往上提。他低呼一声，脚尖不得不踮起，屁股被抬高迎合身后的男人。</p><p>坚硬如铁的巨大肉棒坚决地往他身体里抽送，伴随着浓郁而浑浊的气息。</p><p>“唔……”他的腰被狠狠握住，逃脱不得，被身后越来越蛮横的冲撞顶得颤颤巍巍。当在身体里肆虐的肉棍狠狠戳上那一处弱点时，他猛地塌陷了腰，差点跪倒在地。</p><p>“真没用呢你……”伊万一把捞起他抱在怀里，身下的动作却没放缓，对准那一处猛烈地戳刺搅动。</p><p>“啊……不要了，伊万……求你……”他失控地喊出来，再也顾不上是不是会被人听到。</p><p>他全身的肌肉都在颤动，几乎整个人都软弱地被伊万抱起，无力地往后靠在他赤裸的胸膛上。不断挞伐他身体的坚硬棍子并没有停下，他的一只脚被忽地抬起，硬掰着小腿放到窗台上，一只赤裸白皙的脚丫伸出了窗外。</p><p>“求求你……慢一点……我……我……”他的脸上满是泪水，呻吟尖叫间口水从嘴角满溢出来，拉成一条银丝坠到地上。</p><p>这个姿势方便进得更深，身后的男人痛快地挺动下身，发出满足的叹息。</p><p>“真棒……卢卡，再夹紧我……”</p><p>但对于卢卡来说，这个姿势过于辛苦，他全身没有着力点，只得把重量压在高高搁起的小腿上，身体里凶猛进犯的性器不断戳刺摩擦一次比一次狠戾，深处竟然开始荡漾着一丝渴求，再来，再来一次，再用力一些……</p><p>察觉到了他的变化，伊万得意地微微一笑，更加用力地压住他的腿，让自己能进得更深，阴茎在肉穴里抽插得更重更深，胯部一下一下拍打到他的屁股上，又重又响。</p><p>卢卡神智恍惚，太多的快感堆积，超过的他的极限。他翻着白眼，口水不断从嘴角流出来，随着被抽插的节奏晃动，嘴里发出难耐的呜咽。</p><p>“卢卡……”他的一只手被牢牢握住，往一个地方牵引。</p><p>这是要去哪里？他呆滞的脑子没有转过来，手心就按上了自己的性器。</p><p>“我想看你摸自己。”</p><p>伊万说他想看……他恍惚地握住自己，凭着身体的渴求和本能搓动，做他这一生都没有做过的事。</p><p>“再快一点，卢卡。”身后的抽插越来越猛烈，一个声音冷冷地命令，“让自己射出来。”</p><p>好，很快了，马上就……他一边摇晃着屁股迎合身后的抽插，追逐那极致的快意，一边高速摩擦自己秀气的小肉棍，快了……他全身颤抖，被身后的男人，还有自己的手，快速地推向高潮……</p><p>他们在拉古萨呆到第三天，这是忙碌的三天。他们逛了拉古萨最大的交易市场，伊万真是来买香料的，当然也买了别的贵重礼物，让船上的随从直接运到船上。他也给卢卡买了很多东西，拦都拦不住，而且绝不是第一天在地摊买的那种廉价小玩意儿，除了一些贵重香料，还有其他值钱的东西，镶了大颗宝石的小匕首，阿拉伯匠人制作的精巧鼻烟壶，另外还有一些宝石搭扣饰物，卢卡用一个新布囊小心地收好。</p><p>“卢卡，我怎么觉得你和我刚见你时的样子不一样了？”米兰本来认真地看着他听他报已经清点好成品的数，突然打断了他，“你好像变好看了……”</p><p>正在一同清点仓库的博尔纳和约西普同时扭头直勾勾地看着他。</p><p>“哪有……”卢卡窘迫地低下头，“我不一直这样，有什么好看的。”</p><p>“还真是哦，你变年轻了，”约西普也跟着起哄，“跟之前大不一样呢。我要是不认识你在外面遇上你，肯定会多看你几眼，想着这真是个俊秀的小少年呢。”</p><p>他不知道该怎么应对这个场面，只有最笨的方法——扔下手里的活儿转身逃跑，假装忙碌地收拾外间。</p><p>只听见里面博尔纳压低声音说了几句话，具体说了什么听不清，应该是把他们俩训斥了一顿。没一会儿，博尔纳也掀开帘子到了外间。</p><p>“这几天驱虫腰带的活儿也快结束了，我明天就去和安德雷说，把做针线的三个人打发回去。”他把散落在地上的大小黄铜容器利落地收拾起来，干活儿的样子一点都不像个养尊处优的贵族少爷。</p><p>“哦，好的。”卢卡一直惦记着亚斯米娜，生怕她跟着两个妇人学坏了。可从拉古萨回来以后他一直忙碌，亚斯米娜的活儿也不少，而且他压根不知道该怎么处理这件事，莉莉安娜家里又不敢上门。</p><p>这里有博尔纳坐镇，总是让人放心的吧，他一直就是让人放心的小伙儿。</p><p>“还有尼科大人的意思，你不用回去。”他埋头干活儿，继续说道，“你帮他做事，我也会来这里帮忙。”</p><p>“哦，好的。”伊万早就跟他说过，让他继续留在军营，干他自己的活儿、和村民做生意都可以，只需要再给尼科搭把手给军人们调个香片药油什么的就行。</p><p>这时正好安德雷来了，说殿下吩咐卢卡去他帐里，赫瓦尔岛的城主送来一些香料，让他前去品鉴一番。</p><p>卢卡不敢耽搁，忙洗了手去。从拉古萨回来以后，公爵殿下迷上了香料这个消息不胫而走，几乎每天都有人登岛给他送来名贵香料。</p><p>于是卢卡的工作又多了一件，当然不是真的品鉴香料，伊万那么聪明，根本不用任何人教。那只是个幌子，他就是想大白天在军营里胡作非为寻求刺激。</p><p>当然卢卡也喜欢和他在一起，从拉古萨回来以后，一刻都不想和他分开。</p><p>他轻盈地钻进伊万的主帐，就被抱了个满怀，金发的脑袋凑在他的脖子不住地嗅，弄得他发痒。</p><p>“你脑袋里就只会想那事……”他轻声骂道，吃吃笑着推开那颗漂亮的头颅。</p><p>“谁说的？”伊万抬起头，漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，“有一样好东西给你看。”</p><p>他揽住卢卡的肩，把他带到布置华丽的软榻上坐下，前面的茶几上放着一只精致的小盒。</p><p>他以前没有见过这种东西，在拉古萨的商人市场里第一次见到，伊万告诉他这叫瓷器，只在巴格达再往东边更遥远的地方出产，十分名贵。而现在他面前的小圆盒就是一件名贵的瓷器。</p><p>“这次送来的东西没什么稀奇的，只有这个……”伊万打开了盖子，里面平整地装了大半盒雪白的，类似牛脂的东西，“据说是阿拉伯人做的香脂。”</p><p>他拿起盒子端到卢卡鼻子下面，那是一种清雅的香气，虽然很特别却不是最吸引卢卡的。</p><p>凑近了看才发现那些白色的半固体并不是任何动物的油脂，虽然很像。伊万被他认真观察的模样逗笑了，伸出一根食指从盒子里挖了一小点抹在他脸上。</p><p>“眼珠子都要瞪出来了，这玩意儿比我好看吗？”</p><p>他忙伸手把脸上的香脂刮下来，凑到眼前细看，食指和拇指捻动摩擦了一番，更加确定这不是油脂。</p><p>这是一种很奇怪的质地，介于水和油之间，像油一样丰润柔滑却不粘腻，搓动几下竟然在指尖消失了，比皮肤吸收油脂的速度快多了。</p><p>“来把衣服脱了，我抹到你身上……”伊万抱住他，在他额角和头发上亲了亲，轻声哄道。</p><p>“还说你不是满脑子那种事……”他嘴上虽在骂，手上却乖巧地扯起贯头罩袍的衣角。</p><p>“殿下，”安德雷的声音突然在帐外响起，“外面有位达琳卡大婶要见您。”</p><p>听到这个名字，卢卡皱了皱眉，心猛地沉到谷底。</p><p>“不见，让她滚。”伊万被打断好事有些恼火，对着外面暴躁地吼道。</p><p>“佐拉夫人在宫殿里设宴款待几位外岛城主，特来请殿下前去共同商议要事。”安德雷也不是个简单人物，并没有被伊万的怒意吓到，波澜不惊地朗声说道。</p><p>“我请她在营外等候。”</p><p>这句话的暗示再明显不过了，尤其察觉到伊万的迟疑，他果断地站起身。</p><p>“香脂我们以后再试吧。”他头也不回地走出营帐。</p><p>外面只有安德雷一个人低着头恭敬地站着，卢卡没有看他，快步从他身边走过，他早就知道他们的关系，甚至这就是始作俑者，所以没什么可羞耻的。</p><p>他的脸上发烫，也许是因为生气。他不知道，他这一生很少生气，生气到脸发红更是前所未有。他在桦树林里转了好几圈，又到河边洗了脸，才感觉自己恢复了正常的脸色。</p><p>他回去的时候正好远远看到达琳卡满脸喜色趾高气昂地，由米兰护送着从军营出来。</p><p>晚饭的时候约西普和米兰呐呐地同他道歉，说他们没有别的意思，只是想夸赞他最近气色很好，也许是因为军营的伙食不错……</p><p>卢卡被逗笑了，说自己并没有放在心上。博尔纳在不远处关心地朝他们张望，卢卡对他感激地一笑。</p><p>安德雷没有给他递信，饭后他还假装无意到安德雷身边转悠了下。所以回家洗好澡收拾好以后，他犹豫了一会儿，还是把院门的锁拿下来了。</p><p>夜已经黑尽，他点燃除虫菊粉末做的香片，开着门窗在烛火下读从尼科那里借来的书。</p><p>大门传来熟悉的响动，他一把丢开羊皮纸书，欢快雀跃地跑出屋子，高高地跃起搂住了来人的脖子，双腿顺势夹住那人的腰。</p><p>“当心点，别掉下来了。”伊万忙双手托住他的屁股，稳住他的冲力。</p><p>“你来了……”他捧起这张俊美的脸，不停地亲吻，“你没有走……”</p><p>“傻瓜……”伊万宠溺地亲亲他的鼻尖，双手牢牢地抱着他往屋子里走去。</p><p>“你在这里等着我，我能去哪儿？”</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>文中的达尔马提亚和如今克村的达尔马提亚县并不是一回事，简单地说斯拉夫人的入侵是由北往南，在那一时期依附日耳曼人的法兰克王国建立了实质的公国，原古罗马帝国的达尔马提亚行省北边被斯拉夫人侵占，而南边仍处于拜占庭控制。所以他们去拉古萨（杜布罗夫尼克）相当于出国，达尔马提亚语也和他们使用的语言没有任何关系，是一门纯粹的外语。</p><p>杜布罗夫尼克现存所有的景点，都比文中的时代背景更晚，所以就当架空文了……只是车，不要深究……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“玫瑰精、龙涎香、没药……”漂亮矜贵的青年被汗巾蒙住了眼睛，斜倚在软榻上。</p><p>卢卡一样一样拿起摆满小桌的香料，打开放到他的鼻子下面。</p><p>“芫荽？”他皱皱眉，犹豫了好一会儿才说，“我最不喜欢这个。”</p><p>“算你蒙对了。”卢卡又迅速换了一样，“这个呢？”</p><p>他拿起一个细长口圆肚子的精巧琉璃瓶，拔了塞子放在被蒙住双眼的青年鼻子下晃了晃。这回他愣了更久，收缩着鼻孔反复闻了好几次。</p><p>“大概是什么酒……”</p><p>“不管了，”伊万拿掉蒙在眼睛上的汗巾，一把抱住他，“这个味道我也不喜欢。”</p><p>“我就喜欢你的味道……”他一下子扑倒卢卡，一边忙着抽他的腰带，“我们说好的，现在就让我试试。”</p><p>“明明说好闻出十种不出错才让你试……”卢卡抓紧衣带推开他的头，“你又要耍赖。”</p><p>“好了……别把我当作你的学徒，制香师大人……”他又凑了上来，声音又懒又哑，满是可怜，“我每天要想这么多事，你还要折腾我……”</p><p>金色短发的脑袋在卢卡脖子拱来拱去，就像一只什么委屈的小动物。他并不知道伊万每天还要想什么事，他很忙碌，伊万同样忙碌，每天都有人从岸上来找他，他和达里奥经常在议事帐一呆就是一整天。</p><p>虽然不明就里，也不妨碍卢卡又心软了。他抱住那颗金色的脑袋，轻轻按揉漂亮的发际线和太阳穴。</p><p>达琳卡最近来过好几次，殿下大人一次都没有跟她走。卢卡远远地躲着她，看见她每次脸色发青地悻悻离开，心里一阵得意和欢喜。</p><p>“很累吗？”</p><p>“累，你得对我好一点……”伊万亲了亲他的脖子，一手扯着衣角往上拉。卢卡乖巧地往上伸直了手臂，再配合他脱下所有的衣物。</p><p>“我喜欢你被绑起来的样子。”柔软的宽边衣带缠绕在他手上，并没有很用力扯紧，他一点都不痛。</p><p>“好……”他手臂上举，放心地舒展整个身体。</p><p>“你最近好忙，我叫你都不来……”伊万一边忙碌，一边抱怨。</p><p>“嗯……”他的姿态慵懒，一点都没有裸露身体的羞耻感，“这两天是很忙，现在好了……”</p><p>他好几天没来伊万的营帐，收尾的工作比他想象的繁琐，好在如今已经告一段落，亚斯米娜和两个妇人都回了自己家，他一块心病也放了下来。</p><p>“我都等不及了，我就想在白天试试这个，我好看清楚些……”</p><p>他拿起瓷盒，雪白的膏体散发着清雅的香气，他用食指挖出一些，点在半硬的小肉棍上。</p><p>“你……你干嘛……”卢卡没想到他直接弄到那个上面，吓得一激灵，扭着腰肢想要躲开。</p><p>“别动，乖……”伊万按住他的腰，轻声哄道，“我只是想看……”</p><p>他的额头被温柔地亲了亲，然后就平静了下来。</p><p>“那你……你别弄太多了……”他抿抿嘴，软着声音说。</p><p>伊万没有回答，那颗漂亮的头认真地凑近了下面，又挖出来一点，仔细涂抹在逐渐抬头的秀气阴茎上，连半藏在包皮里的小龟头也被细心地剥出来涂了个遍。</p><p>白色的膏体在他灵活的揉搓下逐渐消失在微红的表皮上，整个小阴茎看上去油油润润，笔直地竖立着。</p><p>那只灵巧忙碌的手却没有停下，又挖了一点，手指探进了下面那条小缝。</p><p>“那里……那里，也要弄吗？”他微微并起腿，有些害怕。</p><p>“嗯……放轻松，我轻轻的……”伊万轻轻推高他的膝盖，两条健壮的腿被弄得更开。</p><p>伊万的动作确实很轻柔，却很细致，细致到难以忍受的程度。修长带着薄茧的手指轻轻逗弄花核，他忍不住颤抖起来，白皙的身体浮上一层红晕。</p><p>瑟瑟可怜的小花瓣被细细地捻揉，里里外外照顾了个遍，然后指尖沾着略多的膏体，塞进了紧致的花穴。</p><p>卢卡抖得更加厉害，那根手指缓缓地抽插转动，细腻微凉的膏体被涂到内壁里能触及的每一处。</p><p>膏体被按开揉匀，被温软的粉嫩表皮加热，香气加速扩散开来，卢卡微闭着眼睛，闻出来有几种安神的花草和香料，还有一些更复杂的气味超出了他的认知——也许是来自东方的神秘药草，闻起来让人飘飘然地愉悦。</p><p>晶莹温热的花汁缓缓随着手指的抽插渗出小小的花穴，与涂满整个性穴的香脂融合在一起，变得粘腻浑浊，散发的香气更加奇异而诱人。</p><p>“唔……嗯……”一声婉转娇媚的呻吟逸出他的喉咙，把原本闭目放松、晕晕乎乎的卢卡吓了一跳。</p><p>他怎么可能发出这种声音？他睁开眼，看见一双青玉色的漂亮眼珠正戏谑地盯着他的脸，亮得出奇。</p><p>卢卡咬住唇，窘迫得脸颊飞红，连整个身体都开始发烫。他不敢看伊万盯着他不放的眼睛，索性紧闭着双眼，头一偏装死。</p><p>他听到一阵好听的低笑，那根手指手指离开了那个地方往下探去，小小的花瓣收缩了一下，竟然有些依依不舍。</p><p>这有点奇怪，跟平时很不一样……他来不及琢磨，又被在后穴处的轻柔慢捻夺去了心神。</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“喜欢吗？”修长的手指带着更多的膏体钻进了紧闭的菊蕊，细细地转动涂抹，坏心眼儿地假装无意戳上那一处弱点。</p><p>“啊……”这不对劲，他惊慌地睁开眼睛，望进那双带笑的漂亮眼睛。</p><p>“怎么了？”伊万的声音低沉动听，沾着香脂的手指突然袭上他胸前淡粉色小小的两点。</p><p>“你……”他抬起手想打掉捻住他乳尖的手指，打上去却毫无力道，好似撒娇地嗔怪。</p><p>“这个香脂……是什么东西？”身体的变化愈发明显，刚才只是很轻松很安定的感受现在变了样，他全身发热，几处地方感到一阵酥痒。</p><p>“你不舒服吗，卢卡？”那双漂亮的眼睛里满是忧心，“我……我不知道……那个人只告诉我这是非常珍贵稀有的东西，东方的贵族们都喜欢用……”</p><p>“我以为只是普通的香脂……”他停下了忙碌的双手，十分委屈。</p><p>“别……别停下……”卢卡无力的手攀在他裸露的小臂上，气息凌乱。</p><p>“要我做什么，卢卡？”他的神情变得兴奋，却没有动。</p><p>“你……你……摸摸我……”制香师满脸通红，媚眼如丝，果然跟他平时胆小羞涩的样子大不一样。</p><p>“你要我摸哪里呢？”一只修长有力的手停在他变得艳红乳尖上方，只是假意抚摸却并没有碰上，“是这里么？”</p><p>“还是这里？”没有等到他回答，那只手慢条斯理地移到笔直挺立的秀气阴茎上方，作势要环住它。</p><p>“还是这里？”那只手突然掐住了肿胀的小花核。</p><p>“啊……”他受不了刺激地挺起身，仿佛要把身体全部送进那只手里，任他玩弄。</p><p>“都要……都要……求你摸摸……”</p><p>“可我只有一双手，怎么办呢？”那只手又退了回去，再轻轻地若有若无地触碰了几下颤抖得不成样子的花瓣。</p><p>怎么办？我怎么知道怎么办？卢卡的意识逐渐混沌，连呼出的气息都混合着花草香气，变得甜腻。</p><p>“求求你……快一点……”他胡乱地左右摇摆，想要离那只坏心眼的手更近。</p><p>“你也有一双手，为什么不试试自己来……”手腕上绑着的衣带忽地松开，那动听的声音低沉而沙哑，不怀好意地蛊惑他。</p><p>我也有一双手……他不假思索地按住了自己两个渴望触碰的乳尖，不得章法地胡乱捏揉，用了十足的力气，仿佛跟这两个可怜的东西有仇。</p><p>“轻一些……别弄坏了，我会心疼的……”伊万吻了吻他半闭的眼皮，他现在有些不清醒，眼睛却是水汪汪的动人至极。</p><p>“我会帮你，只要交给我……”一只手按在他的腿心，由轻至重地将汹涌的淫液和残留的香脂揉匀抹开，不停地画着圈，范围越来越大；另一只手环住他越发艳红的阴茎，不停来回搓动摩擦。</p><p>“嗯……嗯……”就是这样，逸出的呻吟低沉而娇媚，他再也顾不上羞耻，配合着那双属于伊万的手，按照一样的频率玩弄自己的乳尖。</p><p>很舒服，但是不够……而且越来越不够，他还想要，想要更多……</p><p>“想要什么可以告诉我，卢卡……”一根手指钻进了花穴，“你知道我最疼你的，你想要什么我都会想法子满足你……”</p><p>他很热，全身都要烧起来了，莹白的皮肤泛着一层艳丽的粉色。那里尤其热，又热又痒，越往里面越痒，手指无论如何都不够……</p><p>“求你，伊万……求求你……”他颤抖着声音，带水的眼睛望着那张俊美的脸。</p><p>“真可怜……”伊万快速地抽动手指，带出大量温热的蜜汁，染湿了软塌上一大片，“你想要比手指更粗的东西插你，对吗？”</p><p>“要……要……你快点……”制香师脆弱地哀求，大张着腿淫荡地扭动身体，眼里的水几乎要滴出来。</p><p>“插哪里呢？”他的手指没有停下，食指和中指并起更加快速用力地抽插，搅起一阵响亮的水声，“是这里？”</p><p>他的腿张得很开，伊万的手毫无障碍地在那中间为所欲为，另一只手突然按上了不停收缩的粉红菊蕊。</p><p>“还是这里？这里是不是也要吃……”那根手指狠狠地按上了脆弱的一点。</p><p>“唔……”就是这样，他要的就是这个，可是还不够。</p><p>“前面……不，不……后面……”</p><p>“到底是前面还是后面？”尊贵的男人厉声问道。</p><p>“后面……后面，求你快点……”制香师哭了出来，眼泪狂涌而出，抽噎着求他。</p><p>“别哭，别哭……”他俯下身，心疼地吻去他的泪水，“我最舍不得你哭，我说了你要什么都会给你……”</p><p>随着温柔的话语，火热的阴茎猛地干进细小的菊蕊，残酷地将脆弱的入口撑到最大。</p><p>“啊……”他失声尖叫，感到了被粗暴入侵的剧痛，更多的却是渴望已久被填满的满足，就连那种剧痛也不过是得到满足的一种方式。</p><p>“爽吗？喜欢我操你吗？”伊万放肆地挺动腰身，奋力操干得又深又猛。他根本不需要克制，知道这才是身下的男人现在最需要的，肆意地、彻底地占有他……</p><p>“啊……”他骚浪地大力揉捏自己的乳尖，可怜的小肉粒被凌虐得红肿，胀大了数倍，几乎马上就要破皮出血。</p><p>他的腿被分开到最大，后面被肆意地使用，巨龙在其间凶狠地进出，撞上他最敏感脆弱那处，搅得他酸疼麻痒，痛快欲死……然而后穴越满足，无人问津的花穴越觉得空虚。</p><p>“嗯……嗯……”他叫得放荡，一手突然握住挺直颤动的小阴茎，撸动了几下，又急不可耐地往下按上充血花核，胡乱地揉搓，发出更加高亢的呻吟，恨不得再多长出一双手来。</p><p>他从来没有摸过自己多长出来的那一处，不知道它长什么样子，不知道现在碰到的是哪里，他只是凭着本能，一手摸索着揉弄最需要抚慰的地方，另一手轮流蹂躏两个乳尖，丝毫感觉不到疼痛。</p><p>“都学会自己享受了……”伊万并没有预料中那样生气，反而着迷地看着清纯的制香师从未示人的淫荡一面，看着他颧骨处泛起的奇异红晕，兴奋得两眼发红。</p><p>他发现了最容易的方式，发疯一般地揉弄那粒无辜的小核，整个花穴娇艳欲滴地绽放着，美丽得摄人心魄。</p><p>“要我插你这里吗？”尊贵的青年情不自禁地摸上去，腰身更狂野地律动，撞得他颤动不已。</p><p>“要……要……”他胡乱地呼喊，已经完全失去了理智。</p><p>一件冰冷坚硬的东西抵上了他空虚的穴口，激得他一抖，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛往下看，伊万拿着细长口的精致琉璃瓶，瓶口正用力往花穴里挤。</p><p>那是茴香酒……虽然琉璃瓶子又冷又硬，但瓶颈细长光滑，塞进他泛滥的花穴里并不困难。</p><p>“嗯……”怪异的感受缓解了不少抓心挠肝的渴求，这个东西也好……在陷入另一轮癫狂之前他这样想着。</p><p>冰冷的液体同时灌进了他的身体，很快被捂得火热，伊万握住瓶子圆圆的肚子，配合操干他后穴的频率，狠狠顶向娇嫩的花心。</p><p>“啊……啊……”制香师发出一阵尖叫，早已忘了身在何处，两只手分别用力掐住一只乳尖和小核，全身抽搐地陷入了野蛮的高潮。</p><p>一切并没有结束，他的身体还是在渴求，一遍一遍地反复屈服在伊万高超的技巧和过人的精力之中，在一轮一轮惊涛骇浪的情潮中挣扎沦陷……</p><p>他们一天一夜没有下床，在军营的大帐里颠鸾倒凤，闭门不出，三餐都是由安德雷放到帷幕外面。</p><p>幸好伊万的营帐有大幕，软塌正好在那后面……第二天天亮的时候，终于彻底清醒过来的卢卡望着天花板想着。</p><p>在他的逼问下，伊万坚持并不知道这个香脂里面到底有什么，绝不承认是故意用在他身上，逼得他放浪形骸、丑态百出……</p><p>这下是不是所有人都知道他们的关系了？伊万宽慰他，安德雷办事让人放心，只是该知道的知道，不该知道的绝不会被透露半个字。</p><p>谁是该知道的人……卢卡一整天都在思考这个问题。他拒绝了伊万的挽留，趁着清晨避人耳目地偷偷溜回家，直到下午才出现在工作帐。</p><p>工作帐里只有博尔纳一个人在忙碌，卢卡表达了歉意，无故缺席半天，把活儿都丢给他一个人。他如同往常一样客气，寡言少语只是勤奋工作，卢卡看不出来他到底是不是该知道的人。</p><p>军营里一切照常，下午在练剑场没见到伊万。达里奥队长倒是对他从不放松，最近愈发严格。他纵欲整日，整个人从里到外枯竭了一般，还得强打精神应付这位对他莫名关照的骑队队长。</p><p>铛地一声巨响，卢卡被猛地格开，后退好几步都止不住势头，狼狈地一屁股坐到地上。</p><p>“起来！怎么跟没吃饭似的？”达里奥手握长剑，严厉地朝他喝道。</p><p>队长是该知道的人吧，怎么还问他这个问题……他急忙爬起来，连摔疼的时候……不，本来就疼的屁股都不敢揉，举起剑认真投入练习。</p><p>当然他的剑术长进了不少，就连博尔纳都不敢说能轻易打败他，得拆招拆到一百开外，才能凭借力量优势压他一头。</p><p>从练剑场出来的时候，他彻底精疲力尽跟死人没两样了，几乎是爬着回了家。他简单地洗去一身汗，晚饭没吃就躺在床上挺尸，想着等到天黑了再去给伊万留门。</p><p>天没黑就响起一阵敲门声，门外是领主次子，给他送来了一箱新蜡烛。安德雷走后，卢卡顺手拿下挂锁，留着门。</p><p>他抱着箱子往屋子里走，背后的大门突然被粗鲁地踢开，他回头一看，是达琳卡那张铁青扭曲的脸。</p><p>几个侍卫打扮的壮汉一拥而上，抓住他的手脚把他架起来，他奋力挣扎。</p><p>“你们干什么……”</p><p>“啪！”一记重重的耳光打在他的脸上，达琳卡不解气，左右开弓十来记耳光打得他晕头转向。</p><p>“我就知道是你这个不要脸的贱货。”她阴狠地骂道，一把抓起他的长发逼迫他抬头。</p><p>“你的好日子到头了。”</p><p>他被一团布塞了满嘴，一群壮汉把他绑了个结实，挂在马车后面。他几乎快碰到地面，马车开动的时候，只能看见迫在眼前不断后退的石子路，他不敢睁开眼，早就吓破了胆。</p><p>他看不见路，但知道自己到了哪儿，这是佐拉夫人的宫殿，此时他被押进灯火通明的临海大殿，一把推倒在冰冷的大理石地面上。</p><p>他的唇角渗血，艰难地抬起头，透过已经汗湿垂在眼前的额发，看到面前站了两个人——千娇百媚的贵妇，和身着雪白长袍的纤弱少年。</p><p>“瞧瞧看，”佐拉居高临下睥睨着他，似乎是头一回正眼打量这个见过数面的制香师，“雅里洛，你就输给了这么个东西。”</p><p>“你不也一样吗？夫人。”白袍少年立刻反唇相讥，踱着步绕到他身前，伸出一只脚，华丽的封头鞋尖抬起了他的下巴。</p><p>这是一位用言语难以形容的美少年，约莫十七八岁，也许更小，一头金色卷发直到腰际，灿烂得如同天上的太阳，皮肤晶莹透明，宛若初生的婴儿一般细腻无暇。除了传说中的雅里洛，卢卡想不出还有谁能有如此仙人之姿。</p><p>此时这张美得不似真人的脸上却只有不相称的傲慢和冷酷。</p><p>“殿下果然与众不同呢，”美貌少年同样也在观察他，眼里的轻蔑更甚，“你给我提鞋都不配。”</p><p>少年在卢卡脸上踢了一脚，力道不算大，坚硬的鞋头也让他痛彻心肺，他狼狈地哀嚎一声，在冰冷的地上缩成一团。</p><p>“殿下就看上了你这幅倒霉相？”少年轻蔑地笑了，捋了捋鬓边的长发，优雅地转身。</p><p>“你觉得你还有机会吗？”佐拉沉声问道。</p><p>“这个问题不该问我，夫人。”少年讥诮讽刺的声音响起，音色很特别，同样雌雄莫辨，“你该问你自己，你有机会的时候，我才有机会。”</p><p>卢卡清楚地听到他们的对话，有些困惑，这两人到底谁才是买来的奴隶？</p><p>“你想怎么处置他？”不是错觉，佐拉跟他说话的态度确实跟平时大不一样。</p><p>“你说呢？这还用问我？就按你的心意办吧。”少年的姿态慵懒优雅、漫不经心，仿佛在说一件无关紧要微不足道的小事。</p><p>“我知道你喜欢看人在海里挣扎求生的样子，我也喜欢，不过……”美少年冰冷地瞥了眼躺在地上不知道是死是活的制香师。</p><p>“我可等不到天亮了，我一刻都不想再看到这东西。”</p><p>佐拉朝门口待命的侍卫使了个眼色，一群人一拥而上抓着捆绑的绳子把卢卡提了起来。</p><p>他绝望地放声尖叫，求饶的话堵在喉咙怎么也喊不出口。他要死了，就要被杀死了……宫殿的天花板和地板在不停颠倒旋转，然后只剩一片漆黑。</p><p>黑暗中他的身体轻飘飘的，被绳子勒住的地方也不再刺骨地疼……伊万，也来不及救他了吧……</p><p>冰冷的海水灌进他的鼻腔之前，他脑子里只有那张俊美若神明的脸庞，闪光的青玉色眼睛。</p><p>“我一直想着你……”</p><p>“这世上除了我，没人喜欢你。”</p><p>“将来我带你去巴格达，去红海找我叔叔……”</p><p>“你在等着我，我哪里都不去。”</p><p>海里很黑、很冷，他被捆得结实，无力地任海水将他吞没、埋葬。黑暗中一双有力的臂膀突然抓牢了他，将他拉近、上提。</p><p>冒出海面时他意识不清，本能地大口呼吸，努力瞪大眼睛看着眼前模模糊糊的脸。</p><p>同样英俊年轻的脸，同样漂亮明亮的眼睛。</p><p>但这不是伊万。</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>性药的事不必深究到底是什么……就当作阿拉伯鼎盛时代神秘的黑科技。</p><p>本章因为不得不分割所以有些短，后面会加快速度更。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章没有车。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你也太没用了，”一个呱噪的声音在他耳边不停念叨，“就一老娘们领着几个家丁就能把你绑了想干嘛就干嘛……”</p><p>“队长亲自给你开小灶练了那么久的剑都喂狗了？不就该这种时候派用场吗？我们第一骑队的名头都让你给败光了……”</p><p>约西普，你好吵。卢卡已经醒了一阵儿，此时不得不心不甘情不愿地找回意识。</p><p>“他们要你的命，你得跟他们拼命懂吗？这时得狠，比的就是谁更狠，就算死也得拉上几个垫背的……”</p><p>我怎么知道他们非得要我的命……他不满地嘟囔。</p><p>“我们都以为来不及救你了，我们闯进去的时候正好看着你被扔下去……要不是博尔纳，你这条小命早玩完了……”</p><p>对了，是博尔纳……奋不顾身地从围栏飞身跳下，在漆黑的海水里幸运地找到了他。这真是太幸运了，在茫茫大海里，找一个人跟找一根针没有区别，再强大的人也不过是一只蝼蚁，随时遭受灭顶之灾。</p><p>博尔纳托着他浮游，几乎绕了大半个科尔丘拉，才找到可以上岸的海滩。他们精疲力尽地躺在沙滩上喘气，天亮的时候才被沿着海岸搜救他们的骑队军官发现。</p><p>卢卡呛了水，脸上和身上都有瘀伤，尼科竟然安排他住到伊万的营帐里。大概医官也是应该知道的人吧，他红着脸想。</p><p>“发现你被抓走的也是他，马上回军营叫上我和米兰抄上家伙杀到城里的宫殿。不过他话都没有一句就跟着你跳海，可把我们搅得一团乱……米兰都傻了，我们不知道该从哪里找，后来队长带着整个骑队都出来了，一整晚鸡飞狗跳……”</p><p>“他……伤得怎样？”卢卡看着在桌边忙碌的军官，小心地问道。</p><p>“他壮得跟头牛似的，一点小擦伤没事，米兰正给他送饭呢。”约西普摆好汤和菜，过来扶卢卡起床。</p><p>“哦……那就好。”他饿了些日子有些虚弱，任约西普扶着走到饭桌前。</p><p>“那个……我住在这里，殿下他……”他迟疑地问出困扰他多时的问题，自从被救回军营，他一次都没见到过伊万，这时也顾不上约西普到底是不是该知道的人了。</p><p>“你安心在这儿住，殿下他可一时半会儿回不来呢。”约西普笑得诡异而轻浮，“他在你被抓走前就上了岸……”</p><p>“他跟着我们憋在岛上那么久，岸上那些……啊，你懂的……”</p><p>那他不知道我差点死了……卢卡只是个普通人，并没有什么大胸怀，在受到欺凌和委屈的时候，总希望自己的爱人能安慰和保护自己，甚至替自己出气，讨回公道。</p><p>“快吃吧，一会儿尼科大人要来给你复诊呢。”约西普看他心不在焉食不知味的样子，自知说错了话，呐呐地轻声劝道。</p><p>搞出这么大的动静，整个军队恐怕没谁是不该知道的人了吧。约西普自始至终没有问他为什么惹恼了城主夫人，卢卡无力去想，这是显而易见的事。</p><p>从被救回军营，卢卡始终意识清醒，即使一开始十分虚弱也坚持自己洗漱换衣。尼科来给他看诊，也不过看看脸上和手脚上的伤痕。</p><p>“这位城主夫人可真喜欢把活人往海里扔呢。”尼科查看了一遍，见恢复情况良好，就坐在床边跟他闲聊了起来。</p><p>“是吗？我听到有当地人议论过，好像是有这么回事。”约西普一听这种事就来劲，忙拖着椅子凑了过来。</p><p>“这些本来是别人家的家事，不过确实太过骇人听闻，我在潘诺尼亚也听到一些传言。”尼科本不是爱在背后说人长短的个性，不过这回佐拉算是惹到了他头上，上回他已经明确跟达琳卡说过卢卡是他的人，他们竟然还敢动。</p><p>很多年前，大约在卢卡刚来到科尔丘拉不久，佐拉的城主丈夫死了。他尸骨未寒，这位年轻的寡妇就指使侍卫长突然发难，把他前妻生的孩子们，小叔子小姑子绑了一串，一个一个从临海大殿的围栏扔下去，然后扶植她自己生的尚只是个婴儿的儿子登上城主之位。</p><p>卢卡听得心惊肉跳，想起多年前是听说老城主死了，年幼的稚子上位，却不知道在这个与世无争、宁静祥和的小岛上发生了这么一桩泯灭人性的事件。</p><p>“侍卫长为什么要听命于她呢？那些孩子们就这样坐以待毙吗？”约西普同样心惊，出声问道。</p><p>“那些孩子里小的不过几岁，大的有二十来岁，确实应该有能力保护自己，只是所有人都被她伪善的面孔骗了，她那时同样年少，谁都没有想到她会如此狠辣果决，对亲密相处数年的同伴们下这样的毒手。”尼科顿了顿，“至于那位手上沾满鲜血的侍卫长，他被色欲所惑犯下了滔天大罪，当然不会有好下场，这个女人一定不会让知道太多的人活在世上，有威胁自己的机会。”</p><p>“难道她这样作恶多端、无法无天，谁都拿她没办法吗？”约西普接着问。</p><p>“她蓄谋已久，以最快的速度控制了岛上所有的军队和城防，小领主们都效忠于她，不管是出于自愿还是情势所迫。当消息传到岸上的时候，这些已成了既定事实。而且这是一个孤悬海外的岛屿，岛上的一切包括住民已经被她整个绑架，如果这个时候有外部势力于她为敌，无论出于什么缘由，无异于挑起战争。”</p><p>“关于这一点，约西普，”他转向年轻的军官，“你将来也是要管理一方臣民的，你得知道作为领主，需要考虑的可不只有是非善恶。”</p><p>“我们的四周强敌环伺，谁都不想自己人打自己人，至少现在还不是时候。大公不想管这件事，下面大大小小的领主虽然有不满的，却也深知这时冒头并不合时宜。当然这件事不可能就当没发生一样，一旦时机成熟，她必然得为犯下的罪恶付出代价。”</p><p>“卢卡，这次也一样，”尼科回头看着他，温润的手握住了他的手，“你和博尔纳受的苦，我们会讨回来，但不是现在。”</p><p>伊万知道他的枕边人是这么可怕蛇蝎心肠的女人么？卢卡看着尼科浅色透明的眼睛，突然明白了他说这么多的用意。</p><p>怎么可能不知道，连尼科都知道的事。</p><p>“我们很快就要离开这里，秋天来了，夏季集训也该结束了，应该就在打谷月之前。”尼科温和地盯着他看，“你不能留在这里了，你得跟我们走，以后就跟着我。”</p><p>他们要走了？伊万也要走了？可是为什么伊万不告诉他？卢卡混乱的脑子里冒出一连串问题。那伊万还会在军营里吗？以后是不是再也没有机会见他了……</p><p>他是尊贵的公爵殿下，自然有自己的领地和宫殿，他从来没有说过要带着卢卡去他的地方呵……</p><p>尼科随便拉扯了一些闲话，说起斯蒂佩的伤已经好了不少，现在可以拄着拐杖走一些路，莉莉安娜也轻松了许多，上回尼科去的时候她还问起卢卡，说好久没见他了。</p><p>“哦……那是因为最近正好很忙……”他胡乱地搪塞着。</p><p>他第二天就以伤好了为由搬回了家，他把积攒多年的宝贝都拿出来擦了一遍，包括不久前伊万在拉古萨给他买那些，完全没有心理准备要离开这个住了九年的家。</p><p>白天还是到军营的工作帐干活儿，训练有素的军官们虽然都已知道了他的事，却没有一个人表现得异样。他惊讶地发现约西普和米兰都在工作帐里，受了伤的博尔纳也在。</p><p>卢卡上前向他道谢，关心他的伤势。他不擅长做这些事，他平时更没有机会欠别人这么大的恩情，这时扭扭捏捏十分尴尬。</p><p>博尔纳一边说只是小事一桩，请他不要太在意了，一边朝约西普和米兰使了个眼色，两位军官立刻识相地转身出门。</p><p>卢卡呆呆地看着他们的背影，他的不自在并非由于他们在场，博尔纳一如既往的体贴这回会错意了吧？</p><p>“卢卡，”博尔纳轻声唤回发呆的他，“其实是我有话要和你说。”</p><p>卢卡疑惑地看着他，随即有些惊慌，他是不是要问自己和伊万的事？</p><p>“我……我的领地在潘诺尼亚的奥赛卡，紧靠在美丽的德拉瓦河畔，那里是整个潘诺尼亚最重要的产粮区，大片广袤而富饶的平原全都属于我……”</p><p>卢卡越发疑惑，博尔纳向来沉稳的脸越来越红，声音也越来越低。</p><p>“不……我不是那个意思……”他停顿了一下，握了握拳下定决心似的，“我希望你能认真考虑一下搬到那里去……”</p><p>“我知道你一直住在海边，但你一定会喜欢平原的生活……而且，我会协助你重新开始，给你最大的庇护……要是你想在镇上开个作坊收学徒也可以，我的家乡很需要像你这样技艺精湛的香料技师……”</p><p>卢卡从来没听他说过这么多话，事实上他确实很少这样多话。显然他也很不自在，磕磕绊绊总算把意思表达清楚了。</p><p>“非常……非常感谢你的邀请。”这个世上真心对卢卡好的人不多，每一个他都很珍惜，博尔纳的善意让他感激，“只是……”</p><p>要是去了潘诺尼亚，还能见到伊万吗？</p><p>“你不用现在答应我，”见他犹豫的神色，博尔纳忙说，“我只是希望……给你提供多一个选择，不管你什么时候做决定，潘诺尼亚的奥赛卡随时欢迎你。”</p><p>尼科和博尔纳都替他安排了后路……卢卡突然意识到，他们都是该知道的人，他们肯定都已经知道了他被佐拉报复的原因。</p><p>他们都认为伊万不会带自己走吧？卢卡根本就不了解伊万，不知道他的领地，不知道他家在哪里，除了伊万这个名字……哦还有从别处听来的他是大公的外甥。他不告而别已经有一段日子了，卢卡甚至开始怀疑他还会不会回来。</p><p>虽然尼科事先跟他知会过，不要指望现在就能惩罚佐拉讨回公道，但总得无伤大雅地闹一闹，不然第一骑队的的脸面可挂不住。</p><p>于是在一个风和日丽的早上，受害者卢卡和博尔纳，目击者约西普和米兰，尼科再集结上一群只穿皮甲的半裸壮汉，在众多村民好奇的围观下骑着马浩浩荡荡进城了。</p><p>佐拉玩弄政治多年，当然对这个场面早有准备。她恭敬地把军官们请进临海大殿，放低了姿态同尼科道歉，说她也是受了恶人蒙蔽，差点铸成大错，幸好卢卡和博尔纳大人毫发无伤。</p><p>她一如既往地娇声细语、妩媚动人，从软榻上站起朝尼科走近那几步姿态袅娜，薄薄的拖地长纱下浑圆饱满的乳房和蜜桃一般圆润的臀部线条一览无余。</p><p>卢卡可不敢看她，别开脸也止不住脸上发热。他偷偷观察其他人的反应，尼科和博尔纳完全面不改色，与往常无异；约西普和米兰微微有一些不自在，但他们训练有素很快就能调整到目不视物，其余军官大多与他们一样。</p><p>好一个毫发无伤，面对如此尤物的迫近，尼科皮笑肉不笑地打了个哈哈。佐拉忙堆上笑脸，说这件事她早就调查清楚了，罪魁祸首也早已收押，就等着尼科大人处置发落呢。</p><p>她朝身边的侍卫使了个眼色，从殿外押进一个五花大绑蓬头垢面的妇人，不出卢卡所料就是达琳卡。</p><p>“只要伯爵大人您一句话，我马上把这个蠢妇从这里扔下去。”齐肩黑发和厚重刘海环绕下的脸蛋娇艳无比，说出来的话却十足冷血。</p><p>“夫人的人，要让我来处置的话，不合适吧？”尼科冷冷地扫了一眼有过一面之缘，此时伏趴在地上不停讨饶的妇人。</p><p>“伯爵大人仁慈，佐拉虽身居小岛没什么见识，可也早有耳闻。”她笑得动人，一副小女人的娇态。卢卡早听说了她的恶行，此时也被这幅媚态迷得心中一荡。</p><p>“不过听我的人说，那日在夫人身边的另有其人，夫人可否请他出来和我的人对质？”尼科的目光礼貌地投向她，却对她的搔首弄姿视若无物，冷淡得连眉毛都没动一下。</p><p>“那个不男不女的娘娘腔呢？那天可嚣张得很呢，你让他出来！”约西普适时上前一步喝道。</p><p>“对，你让他出来。让伯爵大人看看，要把我也扔海里的是个什么东西。”米兰也跟着上前附和。</p><p>佐拉脸上闪过一丝一瞬即逝的狠戾，随即又换上了一张笑脸。</p><p>“这个蠢妇搬弄是非、罪大恶极，哪怕伯爵大人再仁慈，我也绝不能饶了她。”她话音未落，达琳卡猛地惊觉不好，抬起头尖声大叫，被后面的侍卫伸手狠狠捂住嘴，把她的话堵住。</p><p>平日不可一世的妇人像一只小鸡，被两个壮汉塞住嘴拖到围栏边上。等卢卡回过神来的时候，她已经消失了，只剩下阳光明媚的露台，海风吹着轻飘飘的纱幔。</p><p>他脑中轰地一声响，双腿一软往后倒去，身边的博尔纳忙伸手扶住了他。这一切就发生在一瞬间，所有人都没来得及反应，就连尼科都脸色微变。</p><p>“这个蠢妇不死，难以偿还几位大人所蒙受的苦难，这是公道。”佐拉盯着尼科，神色肃然。</p><p>“有什么公道不能好好理论，非得弄出人命呢？”尼科淡淡地，别开脸看了一眼震惊的军官们，“我们回去吧，不要叨扰夫人了。”</p><p>卢克很没用地被博尔纳和米兰两个高大的年轻人架着拖出来的，哆嗦得地连马都跨不上去。尼科从马车里探出头来让卢卡跟他一起坐车。</p><p>他出来凑一场热闹，没想到结果居然是要了达琳卡的命。这是第一次有人死在他面前，而且，而且……</p><p>“你不用觉得她的死因你而起。”尼科轻轻按住他抖个不停的肩，柔声劝慰，“是佐拉要灭口，这件事与你无关。”</p><p>“可……可是……”他抖得更加厉害，连声音都在发抖，“如果我们今天不来，她就不会……”</p><p>“她迟早会有这个下场。她选择了为虎作伥，生命就成了魔鬼手上的棋子，在需要的时候就得随时牺牲，不管她愿不愿意。”尼科温柔地按住他的脖子，“不过这位城主夫人和我的梁子算是结下了，将来我们谁也不会让谁好过。”</p><p>卢卡有些疑惑地看着他。</p><p>“你还没明白吗？她今天为了必须要保护的人，被逼得砍了左膀右臂，她跟我绝不能善了。”</p><p>“你是说雅里洛？”卢卡回想起达琳卡被扔下海去之前，所有的细节，那正是他们逼迫佐拉交出美少年的时候。</p><p>“她花重金买的小男宠，或者是……谁高兴知道他们那些乌七八糟的关系。”尼科嫌弃地皱皱眉，“总之，她今天算是保住了她的小奴隶。不过这事还没完，她暴露了弱点，我有的是时间跟他们耗。”</p><p>卢卡更不想知道他们那些乌七八糟的关系，关于他们怎么服侍伊万，三个人怎样淫乱地滚在一起，他一点都不想知道。</p><p>尼科让他早点回家休息，搬家的事也该准备起来了。卢卡一下午百无聊赖地在家里东摸摸西摸摸，干活儿的东西都在军营里，他自己的家当很少，除了积攒的财物，就几件旧衣服，几件杯子盆子。</p><p>他开始认真地考虑将来的去处，尼科说跟着他，也没说跟着他继续留在军营还是去他的领地，要是留在军营就不能做生意了；潘诺尼亚也不错，卢卡从出生起就没离开过海边，换个环境到内陆富饶的平原生活没什么不好的，而且博尔纳说了要庇护他一定会说到做到……</p><p>可是真的再也见不到伊万了么？他现在在哪里，在做什么，和什么人在一起……接着想起了同样挂念着他的佐拉和雅里洛，又想起了在他面前被扔进海里的达琳卡……</p><p>一阵敲门声打断了他的胡思乱想，卢卡一看天还亮着，还没到晚饭时间，想着是不是博尔纳或者约西普米兰过来叫他去军营吃晚饭。</p><p>门外是他朝思暮想的殿下大人，他有些风尘仆仆，可是眼睛亮晶晶的，神采奕奕地看着卢卡。</p><p>“怎么了？我吓到你了？”他很兴奋，一大步跨进门将他抱起，再一脚踢上大门。</p><p>“你……”你去了哪里？为什么不告诉我？你要走了，是不是不要我了？卢卡呆呆地近距离看着他，一句话都问不出口。</p><p>“你傻掉了？”伊万亲亲他的脸，大笑道，“要准备搬家了，卢卡。”</p><p>“搬……搬家？”他更惊了，呆呆地问，“搬到哪里？”</p><p>“当然是搬到我家，跟我一起住。”伊万兴致很高，抱着他走了几步，把他屁股搁在院子中间的井沿上，仍旧紧紧贴着他。</p><p>“我们先住到希贝尼克，我的宫殿在那里，不过很快我们就能搬去斯帕拉托……”</p><p>卢卡终于理顺了思路，一阵狂喜将他淹没，欢呼着抱住伊万的头一阵猛亲，从头顶到脸颊，亲个没完没了。</p><p>两个人像傻子一样又笑又闹了一会儿，突然伊万收起了笑容，朝大门望去。卢卡顺着他的目光看过去，看到大开的院门口站着两个人。</p><p>拄着拐杖的高大男子是花农斯蒂佩，身旁挽着篮子的娇小女子是他的妻子莉莉安娜。</p><p>这时天还没黑，什么都看得清楚。莉莉安娜瞪大眼睛，难以置信地看着他们，突然手一松，篮子掉在地上，她蹲在地上掩面大哭。</p><p>斯蒂佩空出来的一只手去拉她，拉了好几下她都不动，还倔强地甩开丈夫的手。花农的火也上来了，揪住她的后领使劲一扯。</p><p>“你给我回家哭去！”</p><p>莉莉安娜被拎得站起来，一跺脚扭头边哭边走。斯蒂佩没有再看院子里两个人，拄着拐杖一瘸一拐地跟上。</p><p>莉莉安娜突然折回来，拿起地上装满鸡蛋和油酥馅饼的篮子，满脸泪痕恨恨地瞪了还被另一个男人亲密抱着的卢卡一眼。</p><p>“拿去喂狗也不给你吃！”</p><p>他又一次伤害了莉莉……卢卡悲伤地想，思绪又回到九年前，也是在这个门前，莉莉绝望的样子。现在她知道原因了，虽然这只是她以为的原因——卢卡喜欢男人，所以没有接受她的爱意。</p><p>“是我不好，没关好门。”伊万锁好门，回头见他还是垂头丧气地坐在井沿上一言不发。</p><p>“没关系的，”他轻轻抱住沮丧到极点的制香师，“和我在一起没什么丢人的。”</p><p>“嗯……”卢卡的头乖顺地靠在他肩上。</p><p>“就要跟我回家了，开心一点？”伊万柔声哄着他。</p><p>“好……”他轻声应到。</p><p>“我会对你很好的。”伊万亲亲他的头顶，双手托住他的屁股抱了起来，“那么久没见你了，我好想你的……”</p><p>他心中最担心的事有了圆满的结果，没有什么可烦心的。他很快就要走了，离开科尔丘拉，永生永世不会回来，和莉莉恐怕再也见不到面了。</p><p>没关系的，我还有伊万……卢卡抱住伏在他身上律动不止的俊美男子，他带着舟车劳顿、比平时更加浓郁的汗水和皮革味道。</p><p>“一切都可以交给我，卢卡……”</p><p>把我的一切都交给他，他就是我的一切……卢卡颤抖着高潮的时候，满脑子都是这个念头。</p><p>既然等到了想要的结果，那得先和尼科和博尔纳说一声他的决定。这个算拒绝别人的好意吧，他得谨慎一些。卢卡白天在工作帐忙碌的时候，一直在考虑这个问题。</p><p>军营里大家都在准备收营的事，现在的消息是暂时定在收割月的最后一天离开，时间算不上充裕。卢卡在工作帐一边给尼科提炼一些草药，一边把自己的东西和军营的东西分开打包。</p><p>三个青年军官也在帮他忙。卢卡想擦拭一遍黄铜设备的时候发现储备的水不够了，于是提了木桶跟他们打了一声招呼去河边打水。</p><p>“我和你一起去。”博尔纳也拎了两只木桶赶上他。</p><p>如果是平时，他会说我去就好了，可是他今天说的是一起去。这是个谈话的好时机，卢卡也意识到了。</p><p>一路上两个不善言辞的人都在斟酌该怎么开口，最后是博尔纳先打破了沉默。</p><p>“就要离开这里了，我还挺舍不得的。”他在桦树林的小河洗了洗手，又拨弄了几下河面，认真地看着荡起的一圈一圈涟漪。</p><p>“嗯，这里真的很好。秋天的时候更美，可惜你们看不到了。”卢卡学着他拨了几下水面，竟也陷入了一种依依不舍的情怀里。</p><p>“潘诺尼亚的秋天一样很美，一望无际的平原铺满了金黄的麦子……”他转过头，充满希冀的目光看着卢卡。</p><p>“我……我已经想好了，博尔纳。”卢卡垂下头，拒绝别人这样的好意是很惭愧的。</p><p>“我不去潘诺尼亚了，我……我有别的去处。”</p><p>“你考虑清楚了吗？”博尔纳没有问他的去处是哪里，从殿下大人回到军营他就明白了，尤其还每晚都往制香师家里跑。</p><p>“我考虑清楚了。”卢卡的头垂得很低，却无比坚定。</p><p>他们没有再说话，一路无言地提着水桶往军营走。</p><p>“博尔纳大人，”走到营地入口的时候，莉莉安娜突然赶上了叫住了他们。</p><p>“卢卡……”她朝卢卡点点头，有一些尴尬。</p><p>卢卡看见她身后一对年过半百的农民夫妇，那是莉莉的父母，他们的脸色铁青。卢卡一下子想起了多年前他们到自己家门前，同样铁青着脸让莉莉回家。</p><p>“能请你们帮个忙吗？守卫的军官不认识我，不让我们进去，也不肯替我们通报。”莉莉安娜同样显得很不安，“请帮忙通传一下队长大人或者医官大人，我们想见他们，有很重要的事……”</p><p>“我去吧。”博尔纳闷闷地扔下一句话，提着水桶快步走进去。</p><p>“到底发生了什么事？莉莉。”一定发生了大事，卢卡顾不得尴尬，看了一眼她的父母，又看着她。</p><p>“之前亚斯米娜瞒着我到你那里干活，”莉莉安娜压低了了声音，神色却没有好气，大有怪罪之意，“隔了好长时间我才知道，连你也瞒着我。”</p><p>“她怀孕了，是殿下的。”</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>潘诺尼亚同达尔马提亚一样，古今的意义和范围有很大区别。意思就是这个名称包含的地区在古代要大得多，这也是如今一些克村极端民族主义者大克罗地亚思想的由来之一。就算是巴里西奇的出生地——位于潘诺尼亚平原西部的奥西耶克，也曾几经属于不同的国家。巴尔干半岛的历史和种族实在复杂，车文不必深究，只是借个壳子。</p><p>科尔丘拉篇就要结束啦，接着要开始希贝尼克篇了，具体有多少篇现在不知道，反正我就是爱写裹脚布文……^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多年前，莉莉安娜逼着村子里新来的制香师娶她，成了村民们茶余饭后的大笑柄。当年她是全村最招人爱慕的百合花，有多少人艳羡就有多少人嫉妒。</p><p>如今丢人现眼的事又找上了他们家，主角换成了同样以美貌著称的亚斯米娜。只是这次的事情更棘手，莉莉安娜的事不过是她自己想不通一手作出来的，但这件事却是名副其实的丑闻。</p><p>她的父母带来了几小袋麦子，每一袋都是发了芽的，尼科看了，也闻了气味，确认这位少女应该是怀孕了没错。</p><p>莉莉安娜吸取了上次的教训，知道事情闹大对亚斯米娜没有任何好处，所以打算私下里找管事的商量怎么把事情解决，并没敢声张。</p><p>“真的不是我干的！”殿下大人挠着头在自己的营帐来回踱步，把一头漂亮的短发揉得乱七八糟，“我没碰过她，你不相信我？”</p><p>卢卡低着头坐在榻上，一言不发。</p><p>“是我做的我会认，”伊万蹲在他面前，漂亮的青玉色眼睛紧紧盯着他，“你觉得我是那种赖账的人吗？”</p><p>我怎么知道……卢卡垂着头，无声地动动嘴。</p><p>“这样的事我见得多了，想赖上我的人也多了。”伊万伸手抬起他的下巴，强迫他抬头与自己对视，“让她和我对质，你当场判断。这种谎言一当面对质准戳穿，你一定得信我。”</p><p>还不是你管不住裤裆，所以这种事才总找上你……卢卡伤心地想，突然觉得他选择跟这个人走，是不是这一辈子都得疲于应付这种事？他们有一辈子那么长吗？</p><p>达里奥队长在来的第一天就对全体村民保证过，对扰民事件零容忍，这眼看着要完事了，出了这么件丑闻，还直指骑队内最高指挥官。</p><p>达里奥当然如临大敌，他让尼科发挥口才暂时稳住了亚斯米娜的家人，一边急忙安排调查，包括卢卡在内的亚斯米娜在军营做活儿时所有的接触人都被一一叫去密谈。至于伊万要求的当面对质，这是搞清事实最重要的环节。</p><p>让尼科说服莉莉安娜把亚斯米娜带来并不是什么难事，而且她的父母最好回避，不然让小姑娘当着父母的面说出被侵犯过程，对谁都没有好处。</p><p>小议事帐里只有达里奥、尼科和伊万，两姐妹坐在长桌对面，少女显得很憔悴，长长的红发都没了光泽，只有在看见伊万的时候眼睛里才闪着光采。卢卡被安排在紧邻的大议事帐，只有一幕之隔，他靠近可以清楚地听见隔壁的谈话，还能从缝隙把所有的人看得一清二楚。</p><p>和少女满怀爱慕的眼神大不一样，殿下大人脸色不佳，费了不少力气才克制自己没有当场暴走。尼科温和地请她放松，把事情怎么发生的，时间和地点都讲清楚。</p><p>亚斯米娜不明白为什么要当着这么多人的面说这些私密的事，在她看来这是她和殿下两个人之间的事，她并不知道这位尊贵的殿下不认账，在场的人都是裁判。</p><p>莉莉安娜搂住她的肩，轻声跟她说了几句话，然后她慢慢开口，从头说起这件事。</p><p>那是休耕月快结束的时候，殿下从拉古萨回来不久，她去了殿下的营帐……</p><p>“你去我的营帐做什么？我有让你去？”伊万口气不善地打断她。</p><p>“你先让她说，说完你再问。”尼科制止了他，转头柔声让亚斯米娜继续。</p><p>伊万凶巴巴地吓得少女愣了一下，感受到了他的不悦，越发委屈地接着说自己的遭遇。</p><p>她以为营帐里没有人，所以把新做好的驱虫腰带放在小桌上，这时有人从背后抱住了她，用那条腰带蒙住了她的眼睛，然后事情就发生了……</p><p>这还真像伊万会干的事。卢卡在一幕之隔，也意识到这些说辞对少女很不利，伊万要赖账几乎不用费力，轻易地就能推得一干二净。</p><p>“就发生过这一次吗？”尼科轻声问道。</p><p>少女点一点头。</p><p>“你说你被蒙住了眼睛，怎么知道那是我？”伊万接着问。</p><p>“我……我闻到了茉莉花香……”少女咄喏地回答。</p><p>“呵，就凭这就一口咬定是我？”他翻了个白眼，冷笑道，“还有你没说清楚，你去我的营帐做什么，谁让你去的？”</p><p>“我……我……”少女委屈地瘪瘪嘴，一副要哭出来的样子，“柳芭和米拉说，我亲手绣的腰带，得去你的地方亲手交给你……”</p><p>果然是那两个妇人撺掇出来的坏事，小姑娘脑子糊涂了，动了不纯的心思，这下一辈子眼看就要毁了。</p><p>“我干嘛非得要你绣的腰带。”伊万冷酷无情地哼道。</p><p>少女终于绷不住哇地伏在长桌上哭起来，莉莉安娜腾地站起来指着伊万破口大骂，“你这个不要脸的……”</p><p>尼科忙搭上她的肩，对她摇摇头，让她先安慰伤心欲绝的亚斯米娜。</p><p>一直没说话的达里奥一把提起伊万，拉到一边低声交谈。他们现在离卢卡更近，也不知道队长是不是故意的。</p><p>“你先不要激动，”达里奥向来没什么表情，现在依旧波澜不惊，沉声说道，“我相信你没有做。但如果，如果她没有撒谎的话，你仔细想一想，谁最有可能做了这件事呢？”</p><p>伊万一愣，随即陷入了思考。卢卡也愣住了，他从头到尾就觉得除了伊万没人会干这种事。</p><p>“你想想谁能在你的营帐自由出入，我现在就把他们全叫来，今天一定要把事情弄清楚。”达里奥接着说。</p><p>“那就是你和尼科了吧。”伊万似乎轻松了不少，嬉皮笑脸地挤兑他的队长。</p><p>没过多久就有个队长的卫官来请卢卡去小议事帐。他在门口等了一小会儿，军官博尔纳、约西普、米兰和领主次子安德雷也陆续被带来。</p><p>他们都和队长密谈过，对现在的情况心照不宣。五个人集齐后，一起被带进议事帐里一字排开站着，看来这就是全部的潜在嫌犯了。</p><p>卢卡站在最边上，没想到自己也成了嫌疑犯，莉莉安娜奇怪地看了他好几眼。</p><p>“你们中间有一个人知道是怎么回事，我希望他能站出来。”达里奥威严地站在他们面前，锐利的目光从每一个人脸上扫过，“像个男人一个为自己做过的事情负责。”</p><p>亚斯米娜在莉莉安娜怀里抽抽噎噎地哭，而莉莉安娜则怒目瞪向伊万。她隐隐感到这群人在耍花样，可眼下还得指望他们解决这件事。</p><p>除了卢卡，四个年轻人明显有些懵，面面相觑半天没有反应。卢卡心里很混乱，如果这件事与伊万无关，那最有可能的就是成天沾花惹草没个正经的约西普；如果没有别人，就是伊万干的，他现在把四个年轻人顶出来替他背锅，那么站出来承认的应该是安德雷。</p><p>他懂得接翎子，知道这是对殿下大人效忠的最佳时机，后果不过是多了一个私生子，这对他们来说根本不是什么丢人的事。</p><p>半天没人动，达里奥正想再说什么，博尔纳目不斜视地走上前一步，所有人惊讶的目光都集中在他身上。</p><p>“是我做的。”他仰着头，哑着嗓子说。</p><p>所有人都惊呆了，就连一直抽泣的亚斯米娜都忘了哭呆呆地看着他。</p><p>“巴里西奇大人，你……你……”约西普惊得下巴都要掉了，瞪大眼睛看着他磕巴半天说不出一个字。</p><p>“你知道我说的是什么事？你确定吗？”达里奥同样很意外站出来的是他。</p><p>“我确定。我会负起责任，带她回奥赛卡，和她结婚，她生的孩子就是我的继承人。”他毫无情绪起伏地说着这些话，仿佛这些即将发生的事并没有关乎他整个人生。</p><p>“等等，你先说你是怎么做的。”尼科出声讯问道。所有人都怀疑，就连卢卡都不信，他绝不相信稳重正直的博尔纳会做这种事。</p><p>“这是我和她之间的事，我不想和你们说。”青年的声音很虚弱，样子更是憔悴，仿佛被掏空了所有的精力。</p><p>你让他替你顶锅合适吗？卢卡生气地瞪向伊万，你这是在毁了一个优秀正直的年轻人。同样年轻的殿下大人感受到了他愤怒的目光，朝他露出一个困惑的表情。</p><p>“既然博尔纳承认了，那你们看……”斯尔纳虽然一肚子怀疑，但他了解博尔纳，知道他既然站出来就绝不会再缩回去，于是他转向条桌后的姐妹俩，“这件事我们可以从长计议……”</p><p>“不用从长计议了。我说了，我娶她。”博尔纳目视着前方，透明漂亮的眼睛空洞，没有看着任何人。</p><p>“巴里西奇大人你疯了？”约西普探头到他身侧，做着口型用气音说。</p><p>莉莉安娜也对他的表态惊呆了。她和父母在得知这件事的时候就做了坏的和好的打算。最好的打算也不过孩子的父亲认账，愿意带走这个私生子，然后给亚斯米娜留下一笔钱财作为补偿。</p><p>亚斯米娜就不同了，她是脑子里塞满白马骑士幻想的单纯少女。一开始她设想的是公爵殿下大人，虽然现在莫名其妙变成了同样英俊的博尔纳大人，也没什么不好。</p><p>这位已经继承伯爵爵位的军官大人正在向她求婚，她已经在幻想着被人称做伯爵夫人的未来了。</p><p>“我……我……”她激动得声音颤抖，“我很……”</p><p>“等一下！”米兰大喝一声，突然冲了出来，一把抓住博尔纳的衣领，“你不能娶她，她孩子的父亲根本不是你！”</p><p>他激动得满脸通红，连脖子都是红的。卢卡在心中是赞赏他的，他不忍好友赔上整个人生来替人受过，陷入没有爱情的痛苦婚姻里，他勇敢地站出来，在悬崖边上挽救了好友。</p><p>“米兰，你怎么知道他不是？”在长久的静默中，尼科出声打破了沉默。</p><p>“因为……因为……”他松开了抓着博尔纳的手，从外袍的内袋里掏出一件东西抖开。</p><p>那是一条原白色的布腰带，两端绣着精巧的带着绿叶的茉莉花。</p><p>“因为我才是。”</p><p>所有人都震惊向来老实低调的米兰会在这个时候冒头，还在想着这是不是什么新的顶锅策略，亚斯米娜先回过来神，颤声问道，“不，怎么会是你？”</p><p>“我那时闻到的茉莉花香是什么？”</p><p>米兰又从口袋里掏出一个香袋放在手心，比一般香袋小上一半，十分可爱。</p><p>“我亲手做的，一直想要送给你……”他上前一步，伸到她鼻子下面。</p><p>少女在分辨出香味以后，不觉悲从中来，又伏倒在桌上大哭起来。</p><p>“为什么是你啊……”</p><p>“我早说了，这事跟我没关系。”在公爵殿下的营帐里，年轻的殿下语气轻快，“我们达里奥一出马，不管什么难题马上查得水落石出。”</p><p>相比于伊万的兴奋和无所事事，卢卡可就忙碌多了。伊万这些日子收集的香料摆满了几柜子，收拾整理都是卢卡的活儿。</p><p>“这些都归你了，反正我也不喜欢，明天我找几个人来帮你忙。”他在帐子里转了几圈，突然绕到正在干活儿的卢卡身后抱住他，“我有你这个大香料就好了。”</p><p>他的鼻子在卢卡颈窝里拱来拱去，蹭得他发痒。</p><p>“我还得干活儿呢……”卢卡轻轻推开他的头，“对了，我有事要问你。”</p><p>“什么事。”他不再乱拱，仍旧抱着制香师，下巴亲昵地搁在细瘦的肩膀上。</p><p>“我……跟你去了你的地方，你给我安排什么工作呢？”卢卡停下了手上的活儿，任他抱着。</p><p>“工作？你跟着我什么都不用做，我养着你。”伊万有些不解。</p><p>那不就跟雅里洛一样了么，还是个长得不美的年纪老大的男宠，不让人笑死……</p><p>“调香师，我的宫殿里还没有调香师。”察觉到他的不悦，伊万脑子转的飞快，“我聘请你做我的调香师，你就呆在我身边，我给你发工钱。”</p><p>调香师，这个安排倒是可以接受。虽然卢卡曾经的愿望的是能在城里开个制香作坊，再收上几个学徒，但做伊万的制香师一直陪在他身边不是更好么。</p><p>“放心吧，跟我在一起，你永远都会顺心如意。”尊贵的殿下大人侧过脸亲亲他的耳朵。</p><p>“殿下。”达里奥低沉的声音在帐外响起，可把卢卡吓了一跳。</p><p>“进来吧。”伊万松开了他，退后几步。</p><p>达里奥和尼科掀开帐子钻了进来，卢卡忙向他们施礼告退。</p><p>“你不用回避，那都是你熟悉的人，说不定还能出些好主意。”伊万朗声说道，随即面向刚进来的两个人，“怎么样，你们商量的结果是？”</p><p>“照我和队长的意思，让米兰把孩子带回家去，再拿点钱赔给小姑娘，如果不够，我们可以帮他凑一些，这件事就算一了百了，各方面也都说得过去。”尼科的表情并不轻松，微微皱眉说道，“可是他非得要娶她。”</p><p>“他做了决定，我们也劝不了他。他要给他的女人和孩子一个完整的家，我倒是挺看得起他。”达里奥接着说。</p><p>“劝他做什么，他要娶就让他娶呗，他为自己做的事负责，你们在愁什么呢？”伊万挑挑眉，完全事不关己的态度。</p><p>这件事在卢卡看来，疑虑还没有完全打消，他至今还在怀疑博尔纳和米兰都是在抢着替他背黑锅，最后米兰拿出了关键证物，所以抢赢了。</p><p>那些所谓的证据，太容易人为操纵了。</p><p>“其他人想随便娶什么人都没问题，只有他不行。”尼科有些忧心地说起缘由。</p><p>米兰和博尔纳、约西普不一样，他是家中次子，继承不了家产和爵位。他的母亲和尼科是旧交，她把所有的希望都寄托在为疼爱的次子寻求一门好亲事上，送到第一骑队来也是为了镀金，希望他有了这个光鲜的履历能更受贵族小姐们的青睐。</p><p>“这也太不靠谱了，谁说你这回阻止了他结婚，将来他就一定能寻到合他母亲心意的亲事呢？”伊万漫不经心地笑了，扭头看向站在身侧的制香师，“卢卡，你怎么看？”</p><p>我怎么看，我能怎么看……被点名的卢卡有些惊慌，尤其伊万的语气那么亲昵。</p><p>“我……我想，如果担心他将来的前程，你不是可以给他安排个活儿……”他揣摩不了伊万的心意，胡思乱想地觉得如果米兰真是替他顶了锅，他肯定不会亏待这位年轻的军官。</p><p>“瞧，我早说了，卢卡一定有好主意。”他回头对尼科和达里奥说道，“让他服役期满就带着老婆孩子到我那里做侍从吧。”</p><p>“这……殿下，你之前不是安排安德雷做你的侍从吗？”达里奥出声问道。</p><p>不枉费安德雷努力那么久，总算熬出头了。卢卡也知道，对这些没有继承权的低阶贵族来说，能做到大贵族的随身侍从，已经是最好的出路。</p><p>“哦，你不说我都忘了。”伊万轻轻揉揉额头，“要不你收了他在军营里呆着吧，他挺能干，武艺也不错。”</p><p>谁晓得最后冒出来个米兰抢了他的机会，不过能在第一骑队服役对他这样的小领主之子也是难得的好出路了。</p><p>“如果这样的话，这件事也差不多解决了，现在就等着小姑娘点头了。”尼科舒了一口气，“她还需要点时间才能接受米兰。”</p><p>对亚斯米娜来说，这是最好的结果吧，卢卡暗暗地想。伊万是绝对不可能娶她的，比起博尔纳，米兰是好得多的人选，至少谁都看得出来他喜爱这位美丽的少女。而且结婚总比赔钱强，就算米兰带走了孩子，她的名声也败坏了，将来一定不可能再有什么好亲事找上她，再多钱财都挽回不了。</p><p>“米兰啊，他又去上门求婚了。”最后几天只有约西普带了几个不认识的军官来给他帮手准备搬家，不用他问起，这群人没事儿就把米兰拿出来开玩笑。</p><p>“昨天让准老丈人敲了满头大包灰溜溜地滚回来，今天不怕死又去了……”</p><p>“谁让他没用，娶个村姑那么费劲……”</p><p>“米兰忙着求婚，那博尔纳呢？”卢卡寻着个机会，偷偷单独问约西普。</p><p>“他有别的事要忙呗。”他的口气淡淡的。</p><p>卢卡本打算旁敲侧击问问关于博尔纳那天抢着要娶亚斯米娜到底为哪出，但看他这样冷淡更不知道怎么开口了。</p><p>“你真不知道他为什么站出来承认是他做的？”在当天的工作全部完成，大家准备散伙地时候，约西普突然凑到他跟前问道。</p><p>卢卡疑惑地看着他，半天才反应过来他说的是博尔纳。</p><p>约西普招呼其他军官先走，工作帐里只剩下他们两人。</p><p>“他喜欢的人拒绝了他，所以他心灰意冷，失去了对爱情的憧憬。”约西普神色凄然，完全没了往日里八卦别人时的玩世不恭。</p><p>“解救一个处于困境中的少女，他得到一桩没有爱情的婚姻，一个没有血缘关系的继承人，这就是他的打算。”</p><p>博尔纳喜欢的人？从来没觉得他和哪个女子关系走得近啊，说起来最近的还算亚斯米娜。</p><p>约西普看他一脸茫然，幽幽地叹了口气。</p><p>“哎……你当我什么都没说吧。”</p><p>当天晚上就传来了好消息，米兰求婚成功了，亚斯米娜答应跟他走，一切似乎都有了圆满的结局。</p><p>他已经做好了离开的全部准备，只剩下告别了。</p><p>他独自去了山顶的神庙，同维列斯和戴伯格告别。希贝尼克同样紧靠大海，他在立柱神像前低声祈求，希望海神和太阳神能继续保护他平安，保护伊万平安。</p><p>一位金色长发的农妇在河边的小道徘徊，看见他便毫不迟疑地向他走来，似乎一直在等待他。</p><p>“听说你要走了？”她穿着长长的布裙，步伐轻盈地走向卢卡，正如九年前卢卡初遇她的样子。</p><p>“是的。”卢卡低下头不敢再看她，突然涌上一阵离别的感伤。如果说他在科尔丘拉有什么需要告别的，排第一的一定是她。</p><p>“陪我散会儿步吧。”莉莉安娜转身和他并排慢步走在河边。</p><p>“你要去哪里？”他们无声地走了一会儿，她突然问道。</p><p>“希……希贝尼克……”卢卡吱唔地回答，并不敢多说。</p><p>“亚斯米娜跟着军队回到他们在安达通尼亚的驻地，你们不在一起了。”莉莉安娜微微侧过头看着她，“这次她的事，非常谢谢你。”</p><p>“我……我没有做什么……”这件事他一直心怀愧疚，亚斯米娜刚来军营的时候他明明可以做得更多，却什么都没做。</p><p>“不，你帮了很大的忙，我都知道的。”她看向平静的小河，轻声说，“小亚斯也要嫁人了。”</p><p>“我想起了我嫁人的时候，那时我伤心又绝望，恨不得马上死了。”她没有回头看卢卡，语调和河面一样平静。</p><p>“我没能嫁给心爱的人，却要被迫嫁给那么个可怕的男人。直到新婚之夜，我还一直幻想着我的爱人会闯进来，把我救出去。”</p><p>“对不起，莉莉……”这是他第一次为当年的懦弱道歉，莉莉的话同样使他陷入了痛苦的回忆。在她的新婚之夜，在他的石屋里，他把整个脑袋都放进了水里，逼自己不要想象那个像野兽一样的男人会怎样残酷地凌虐她。</p><p>“你没有对不起我，卢卡。”她垂着头，声音越来越轻，“你不喜欢我，所以不肯娶我，这是多么理所当然的事。”</p><p>“可惜我……我花了九年时间才想明白。”</p><p>不，不是那样的……卢卡却没有出声，他已经伤害她无数次，现在好不容易她愿意敞开心扉，还去招惹她做什么呢？</p><p>“这些年，这一直是我的心病，虽然我有了丈夫，也有了孩子，四个可爱的孩子。可是我一直在想，从来没有放下……”</p><p>“卢卡，”她停了下来，海蓝色的眼睛深邃地望着他，“真的非常谢谢你。”</p><p>他不由自主地和她对视，目光闪烁。</p><p>“谢谢你不喜欢我，谢谢你没有娶我。”她脸上带着笑容，眼里却泛着泪光。</p><p>“这一辈子我最幸运的事就是嫁给了他，而不是你。”</p><p>好吧，这是最好的结果，莉莉放下了，他还有什么放不下的呢？他们都需要向前看，过去的往事，年少时痛彻心扉的爱恨，早就该随风而散了。</p><p>当晚他在伊万怀里哭得不能自已，殿下大人轻轻摸着他的后脑，温柔地问他怎么了，为什么哭得这样伤心。他说他舍不得，他干了好多年才把买屋子欠的钱还上，现在他走得仓促，都没能卖上好价钱……</p><p>伊万虽然对他这些小家子气嫌弃得要命，又觉得他为了这些狗屁倒灶的小事哭成这样很可爱。他耐心地抱着卢卡哄，告诉他在希贝尼克的大屋子比这好上百倍，马上就要属于他了，这个小破屋子一点都没什么可惜的。</p><p>在科内扎村驻扎了两个多月的骑队要离开了，还带走了村子里的三个人。村民们早早地聚在一起凑热闹，最后一次围观公国最精英的一群人。</p><p>他们从村子列队骑马到港口那一段不长不短的路，一路上都有岛民夹道欢送。大家除了最后一次领略贵族军官们气宇轩昂仪表不凡的姿容，关注的焦点自然是原本跟他们没多大区别，如今却攀上高枝脱胎换骨的三个人了。</p><p>这可都是成功的典范——全村那么多做着美梦的少女，只有亚斯米娜成了军官的妻子；全岛那么多希望寻个好出路的小贵族，只有安德雷混进了骑队；至于从来都默默无闻的制香师卢卡，人们说起他的成功之路都彼此心照不宣地挤眉弄眼，因为现在全岛所有人都成了该知道的人。</p><p>那是佐拉搞的鬼，添油加醋地把他和伊万的关系散布出去，没能弄死他也不能让他好过。</p><p>卢卡夹在队伍中间，离领头的伊万老远，人们的议论和异样的眼光他都能感受到，所以一直垂着头，想着马上就要离开这里了，所有难听的流言都会烟消云散。</p><p>队伍在港口停下，城主在登船口送别骑队。卢卡远远地看见一顶巨大华丽的八角轿撵，盛装的佐拉坐在上面，气焰凌人。</p><p>伊万没有下马，只低头和佐拉的侍从说了几句话。侍从飞快地传话到佐拉的轿子里，这位骄横的贵妇露出一个不安的神色，有些慌乱地被人从轿子上扶下来。</p><p>她来到伊万的马前，尊贵的殿下还是没有下马，低着头和颜悦色地和她说了一番话，她的脸上忽地欣喜，又忽地沮丧。</p><p>伊万最后握了握她的手，然后驾着马匹踏上登船的跳板，头也不回地第一个登上了甲板。后面的军官一个个跟上，从瘫软得几乎站不住的佐拉身边越过。</p><p>卢卡随着队伍缓缓向前，在即将登船的时候，佐拉还是在人群中一眼发现了他。</p><p>“你站住。”不可一世的贵妇一把拉住他的小马。</p><p>“你很得意吗？觉得自己赢了吗？”她的样子十分狼狈，乌黑顺直长发上华贵精致的流苏发饰歪到了一边，浓重的粗眼线也花成一团。</p><p>“他根本没有心，你最终会跟我一个下场。”她恶狠狠地一字一句地吐出这些话，卢卡这才发觉她似乎比自己想象的老很多。</p><p>她松开了手，白皙娇嫩的手臂上被勒出深深的红痕。</p><p>“我的今天就是你的明天。”</p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>上一章面对美人时的反应可以判断哪些是弯的哈。不得不说尼科再就业了实在可喜可贺，希望他带出好成绩，我认真地考虑这篇完结了再写个尼科为主角的超长番外。</p><p>虽然这也算个结局，但隐患其实挺明显的，接下来的希贝尼克篇绝对不会少了狗血，而且可以期待一下即将出场的重磅人物。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>